Trials of Ice and Fire
by ZimmMaster
Summary: -COLLEGE HIATUS- Everyone knows Naruto meets his tenant during the training for the Chūnin Exams when he falls down the chasm; but, what if it happened differently? What if Naruto met Kyūbi when Jiraiya removed the Gogyō Fūin? What happens when Kyūbi wants to make a deal with Naruto, and how is Jiraiya involved? Watch as Naruto takes the Chūnin Exams and the world by storm.
1. A Mutual Agreement

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Summary: **Everyone knows Naruto meets his tenant during the training for the Chūnin Exams when he falls down the chasm; but, what if it happened differently? What if Naruto met Kyūbi when Jiraiya removed the Gogyō Fūin? What happens when Kyūbi wants to make a deal with Naruto, and how is Jiraiya involved? Watch as Naruto takes the Chūnin Exams and the world by storm. The story starts during the month of training for the Chūnin Exams.

**Tags: **Strong!Naruto Smart!Naruto Sasuke!Bashing Sakura!Bashing Council!Bashing

**Pairing: **Naruto x Fem. Haku

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

**Author Note:**

**Here are a few things I should mention that are different from cannon.**

**In this story Kyūbi has a more neutral attitude than the anime. He is still a great demon Kitsune of anger. However, after a century of captivity, it has toned down a bit and is more willing to work with its containers. It was Uchiha Madara who found the Kyūbi and used him to attack both times 'at the valley of the end with the Shodai Hokage culminating with sealing Kyūbi into Uzumaki Mito, and in the village after ripping it out of Kushina's seal. Using an ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan, he enslaved the Kyūbi to his will and sent it to rampage in the village. Kyūbi never broke free from Madara's genjutsu or broke out of the genjutsu before being sealed into Naruto. **

**Sasuke and Sakura both know about the Kyūbi being sealed inside of Naruto. Sasuke regained consciousness in the middle of Naruto's rampage and saw Naruto's power. After the battle of the bridge, Sasuke then demanded Naruto to give him that power. Sakura in typical fan girl fashion sided with Sasuke in demanding Naruto's power. After constant berating after avoiding the question, Naruto told Kakashi to tell them and then stormed off. **

**Haku for one is female. During the wave mission, Haku was not killed. Instead, she was spared. With Zabuza's dying breath he asked Haku to find her own dream and live life as a person, not a tool. Haku decides to take Zabuza's sword and return to Kirigakure to help with the rebellion. She decides that before she finds her own dream, she will honor Zabuza by fulfilling his first. In the weeks before the bridge's completion and Naruto's return to the village, she and Naruto talk about their pasts and dreams for the future while bonding and becoming good friends. They depart to go their separate ways with a promise to meet in the future. **

**Naruto can access a small amount of the Kyūbi's chakra at will-not much, but enough for the initial state. This will be explained further in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mutual Agreement**

_Flashback: After the preliminaries_

_Uzumaki Naruto has been having a bad day. He passed the preliminaries of the __Chūnin__ Exams and went to the hospital to see if he could get Kakashi-sensei to train him. He refused saying he had to train Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's teammate on Team 7, but he did get Naruto a teacher. _

_Unfortunately it was the closet pervert Ebisu. Ebisu is a __Tokubetsu Jōnin Naruto met after his first encounter with Sarutobi Konohamaru, the Sandaime Hokage's grandson, when he was knocked out after an encounter with Naruto's __**Hāremu**__**no Jutsu **__'Harem Jutsu'. He is a snooty and arrogant man dressed in the standard blue of a Jōnin, wearing round sunglasses, and his Hitai-ate 'Forehead Protector' worn as a bandanna. He also is one who sees Naruto as the "Fox Brat." _

_Naruto was furious and immediately refused his help. Ebisu, playing on Naruto's ego and negative feelings toward him, challenges Naruto. If Naruto was able to escape from him, he would resign as his teacher and convince Kakashi to train him. Taking the bait, Naruto accepts and quickly flees. _

_After a village-wide chase involving multiple uses of the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and a lot of frustration for Naruto, he finally gives in and accepts Ebisu as his teacher. After lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, a lecture on chakra control, and one empty wallet belonging to Ebisu later, the duo moves to the hot springs to practice water walking. _

_Shortly after starting to practice, Naruto discovered a man peeping on the women's side of the hot spring. Ebisu, seeing this, demands he cease his actions and tries to attack him, ending with him knocked out at the hands of the man and a large toad. After his hermit dance and crazy introduction, the super pervert, now identified as Jiraiya the Gamma Sennin 'Toad Sage', decides to take Naruto under his wing. _

_We now find Naruto with Jiraiya at a waterfall near the outskirts of Konoha trying to get the water walking exercise down._

_End Flashback!_

* * *

"Kuso! Why can't I do this?" an orange clad Naruto shouts in frustration after yet another failed attempt at water walking ending with him drenched.

Grumbling at his failure, Naruto discards his jumpsuit leaving him clad in a pair of green boxers patterned with little ramen bowls patterned.

_'What am I doing wrong! I'm channeling my chakra in a steady amount to my feet! Why won't it work already?'_

Frustrated beyond belief Naruto decides to ask for help. "Ne, Ero-Sennin. Do you have any idea what I'm doing wrong?"

Rapidly turning around with an angry look "Damn gaki! I told you not to call me tha..."

Trailing off with a confused look, Jiraiya is looking intently at Naruto's seal with its new addition.

_'Why is there a **Gogyō Fūin** (Five Elements Seal) over Naruto's **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** (Eight Trigrams Seal)? No wonder he's having difficulties. An odd numbered seal over an even numbered seal would screw up anyone's chakra control.'_

Walking over to Naruto who now has a rather exasperated look on his face Jiraiya asks, "Gaki, why is there a Gogyō Fūin over your seal?"

"A what? OH! Is that what that damn snake-pedo Orochimaru did after he jabbed me in the stomach? He attacked us during the second stage in the Forest of Death!"

_'Orochi-teme, I should have known. I knew he placed his Ten no Juin 'Cursed Seal of Heaven' on the Uchiha because Sarutobi-sensei asked me to look at the Fūja Hōin 'Evil Sealing Method' Kakashi placed to contain it. However, he didn't tell me that Naruto had a seal as well. Why didn't he say anything?'_

"Naruto, didn't you tell anyone you had that seal placed on you?"

With a rather sheepish look on his face Naruto said, "Ehhh. I forgot to?"

After jumping up from face-faulting onto the ground, Jiraiya slapped Naruto on the back of the head and exclaimed, "You dumb gaki! How could you forget to say anything? Didn't you notice how your chakra control was shot after that?"

"What do you mean my chakra control was shot? I thought it just got rid of Kyūbi's chakra which I was using at the time! Is this why I can't do the water walking? Can you get rid of it?"

With a flabbergasted look on his face Jiraiya asked: "Did you say _Kyūbi's _chakra? You can wield it? Since when?"

"Yeah, I can, ever since I went on the mission to Wave Country. Kakashi-sensei told me what happened afterward because my memory is kinda fuzzy from there. He also told me how I went berserk. So, I started training myself in using it so I didn't go crazy every time I drew on it after we got back to the village. I didn't get very far though. I could only use so much before it got real hazy, and I started losing myself to bloodlust."

He had a fearful look on his face now. "I didn't want that to happen when I was in the village. I'm treated bad enough by the village already. Between the civilian council making my life hell by allowing the vendors to throw me out of their shops and overcharge me for rotten food and poor quality equipment, my apartment constantly being broken into and my things broken, as well as the threatening messages like 'Die demon' painted on my walls, and the glares and curses I get from the villagers, things are bad enough. I'm just lucky the mobs that beat me half to death stopped after I became a ninja. I was tired of getting poison in my IV's at the hospital."

_'This changes everything. I had planned on only giving him some basic training in drawing on the Kyūbi and letting him sign the toad contract. However, if he is already using it's chakra I'm going to have to move up my plans for him, especially since I've heard from my spy network that the Akatsuki are becoming more active.'_

It took a moment for the rest of Naruto's statement to register, but when it did he was furious, a massive killer intent spread all across the clearing.

Mentally raving in his head with a murderous look on his face, _'THOSE BLASTED VILLAGERS! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO MY GODSON! SARUTOBI-SENSEI LIED TO ME! HE SAID NARUTO WAS DOING FINE! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SAYING? THIS IS NOT FINE AT ALL, THIS IS TERRIBLE!'_

Completely ignoring Naruto's nervous look at feeling the killer intent, he starts pacing back and forth furiously.

_'Damn them! Why would they do this? Naruto is a hero! Every day he protects the village by being the jailer of Kyūbi! Those ignorant bastards are blinded by their hatred of the beast and they take it out on Naruto just for being the container! I bet they don't even see Naruto as a human! They probably only see the Kyūbi!'_

Killer intent rising by the second he walks over to the nearest tree and throws Rasengan after Rasengan at it in a rage. Turning to Naruto with murder still burning in his eyes, he instantly freezes when he notices Naruto is curled up on the ground in a fetal position fearfully staring out at nothing with tears welling in his eyes, flashbacks of the beatings he suffered running through his mind triggered by the large amount of killer intent Jiraiya was exuding.

_'Those eyes. Such eyes full of pain and fear. No child should have such eyes. What did they do to you Naruto? I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry Minato, Kushina. I've failed your son!'_

Face now taking on a determined look, Jiraiya comes to a decision. _'This stops now! Screw the council and their decision, I'm taking Naruto as my apprentice and leaving with him after the exams. I'm one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). I can do it and they can't stop me. I'm going to make him so strong for the finals and show them all the mistakes they made. I'm going to have to talk to Sarutobi-sensei after we are done here.'_

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, his face takes on the softest and most caring expression he can muster. He slowly walks over to Naruto so as not to scare him any more than he already is. Kneeling and gently encircling Naruto in his arms, he can feel how Naruto goes completely rigid.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm so sorry about that. When you told me what happened, I forgot myself for a moment there. Please calm down. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone else hurt you anymore either. I will protect you from them. That is a promise. Just let it all out, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto tentatively returns Jiraiya's hug, and when nothing else happens, he buries his face in Jiraiya's chest and cries. Sadness flowing out of him in waves, he weeps for his life and for all the pain, suffering, loneliness, and solitude. Gripping Jiraiya like he is his very link to life, Naruto reveals his pain to the world. The mask of happiness that he wore all his life is shattered. All the agony that he feels deep in his very soul he cries out to the heavens in his anguish.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Eventually Naruto runs out of energy and falls asleep in Jiraiya's arms. Picking him up bridal style with tears running down his own face and feeling pain in his heart, Jiraiya leaps away to take Naruto home so he can go and think for a bit.

After arriving back at the village, he decides to walk in order to get a feel of the villagers on his way to Naruto's apartment. While walking through the village, he can see the glares directed at Naruto and the muttering and pointing at Jiraiya. Channeling some chakra to his ears in order to hear what the villagers are saying, he is immediately disgusted by some of the things he hears.

"That's Jiraiya-sama. What is he doing with the demon brat in his arms?"

"The brat's eyes are closed. Do you think he's dead? Good riddance if he is."

"Yondaime-sama was Jiraiya-sama's student; maybe he is going to finish his student's job and get rid of the demon."

Starting to glare at the villagers, the whispers take a more furious pace.

"Why is Jiraiya-sama glaring at us? He should be happy the demon is hurt."

"I bet the blasted demon is corrupting the great Jiraiya-sama like he did with Hokage-sama."

"He should get rid of the brat before its taint spreads to him."

Shaking slightly in his anger, he decides to take to the rooftops. If he stayed any longer he might do something that would either put himself or Naruto in danger. Channeling chakra through his legs to move fast he makes a beeline to Naruto's apartment.

Entering the slums near the outskirts of the village he comes upon Naruto's apartment. However, upon arriving he notices it completely trashed with threatening messages spread all over the walls.

His anger rises the more he looks at it! Unconsciously, he starts leaking a small amount of killer intent causing Naruto to whimper in his sleep. Immediately realizing what was happening he pushes his anger away and grips Naruto a little tight in his embrace.

_'This is what he goes through every day? How can you still be sane Naruto? There is no way he will be safe here. But, I can't take him with me to see Sarutobi-sensei because of all that will be discussed. I would not dare leave Naruto alone at my hotel either. From those whispers I bet rumors would be spread all over the village in minutes; he might get attacked if I leave him in my hotel room. Where can I take him?'_

He thought on the issue for several minutes before coming to a solution. Using the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_(Body Flicker Technique) he leaves in a cloud of smoke to his hotel. Placing him on the bed he puts him in a genjutsu for a dreamless sleep. After this, he goes into the living room he channels a large amount of chakra and performs the hand signs for the _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **_(Summoning Jutsu) and summons Shima, one of the elder toad sages of Mount Myōboku.

When the smoke clears a small yellow and purple toad with curly purple hair holding a rolling pin appears.

"Jiraiya-chan, what are you doing summoning me here? I was right in the middle of making dinner."

Bowing deeply at the waist Jiraiya says in a pleading voice, "I'm sorry Shima-sama but I have a very important request to make of you. Will you please listen?"

Hopping onto the coffee table Shima says, "This sounds serious Jiraiya-chan. Is something wrong?"

Sitting on the floor so Shima can look Jiraiya in the eye, he says with utmost seriousness: "It's about my godson Naruto. Things have gone horribly wrong."

Over the next hour he then proceeds to tell Shima all that has happened today with Naruto, all that Naruto told him, what he plans to do with Naruto, his trip in the village, and the whispers and rumors he suspected were flying around.

"...and that is all that's happened. Please take Naruto with you back to Mount Myōboku while I go and get Naruto's situation sorted. I don't trust the villagers to not try something when he is weak like this. I put him in a sleeping jutsu, and I want him to stay that way for now. He revealed a lot of pain today and it left him exhausted."

Throughout Jiraiya's tale, Shima's face reflected first surprise, then anger and finally sadness and determination.

Nodding her head in agreement with Jiraiya's reasons, "The poor child has seen so much suffering at such a young age. I agree with you about the villagers. Your reasons are valid and even though he has not signed the toad contract you plan on having him do it, so it won't be too much of a problem to take him back with me. I will do it."

Prostrating himself in front of her, he repeatedly bows in gratitude, "Thank you Shima-sama. I won't be long. I'll come back for him tomorrow."

"Don't bow to me like that, Jiraiya-chan. It's all right. Now let's go see the boy."

Hopping onto his shoulder Shima and Jiraiya both head back to the bedroom. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully Shima remarks, "He looks so peaceful. It's hard to believe all that he has suffered."

Sighing, she hops off Jiraiya's shoulder and onto the bed.

"Get this sorted Jiraiya-chan. I don't want to know what Pa and 'Bunta will do if you don't. They loved Minato and to hear how his son was treated will infuriate them."

Touching Naruto's shoulder, Shima and Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke.

After leaving, Jiraiya sits on the bed and sighs.

_'To think all of this has happened. I never would have guessed things got this bad. I better go talk to Sarutobi-sensei.'_

* * *

_15 Minutes Later, Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the _Purofessā_ 'Professor', the _Shinobi no Kami _'God of Shinobi', the Sandaime Hokage, had a bad feeling in the pits of his stomach. Things just seemed to be going wrong for him lately and he felt that things were only going to get worse.

Pushing back from his desk full of a mountain of unfinished paperwork, he groaned as he stood up with his old joints popping. Walking out on the balcony and looking over his village, his gaze eventually fell towards the Hokage monument, more specifically, the Yondaime's head. Staring for a few minutes he sighed in sadness.

_'I wish you were still here, my friend, sitting in this office and wearing this hat instead of me. I'm getting old, my friend. When I was reinstated after your sacrifice, I never expected things to go so badly. This village is being corrupted. The village council is taking more and more power away from me. Their greed and hatred are ruling them. Your son is not treated as the hero he is. The shinobi side is mostly on his side, but the civilian side is always making trouble. At every meeting with the council, they try to make Naruto's life miserable.'_

Thinking back on the last council meeting, things were even worse than usual.

* * *

_Flashback, Council Meeting_

_"Hokage-sama, the demon brat is growing too powerful! He passed the preliminaries and is moving onto the finals against Hyuuga Neji. He is showing power that he should not have. The demon is influencing him." one of the civilian council members shouted._

_"There is no way the brat should be that strong! The demon is definitely taking over!"_

_"We need to stop it before it grows too powerful and destroys the village!"_

_"It's even corrupting his classmates with its demonic powers! Why else would the honorable clan heirs and heiresses be with him."_

_"It should be banished Hokage-sama. We must be rid of its taint on the village!"_

_"NO! HE SHOULD BE EXECUTED!"_

_"DROP HIM FROM THE NINJA PROGRAM!"_

_"BANISHMENT"!_

_This went on for hours. The shinobi side could not even get in a word. The elders and Danzo were pushing for Naruto to be made a weapon to be controlled. With a growing headache, the Hokage slammed his fist on the table, releases a large amount of killing intent at the civilian council and shouts "ENOUGH!"_

_"Naruto is a human boy! Not a demon! There will be no killing, banishing, or dropping him from the ninja program! He is growing strong because he trains day and night, not because of his burden influencing him, you bakas!"_

_The crippled, old war hawk Danzo at this point smirked and remarked, "And what do you have to say about the boy's training in controlling the demon's power Hiruzen? Were you going to tell us about that?"_

_Hiruzen inwardly cursed Danzo's knowledge about that because he knew he was going to try to use that to his advantage._

_The civilian side started muttering at that; however, before things could get out of hand again Danzo raised his hand to halt the tirade._

_"I'm sure you all think this is a bad thing and it can be. But, right now it is not. If we can get him under control, he would become Konoha's greatest weapon. Our nation's superiority would be cemented with the Kyūbi's power at our side. Our village would get all the mission requests, thus, bringing in more money. Minor countries wouldn't dare go against us and scramble over each other to gain our favor which will open up trade routes and more for merchants and other wealth to make its way to the village."_

_Appealing to the greed of the council, the civilians started nodding in agreement and pretty soon they were shouting how he should be given to Danzo as a weapon._

_End Flashback!_

* * *

After the shouting died down it was eventually put to a vote; however, both sides were completely tied. The civilians all voted yes, as well as Danzo. The two elders, who only had one vote and it had to be unanimous or they did not count, voted yes. The shinobi all voted no, with the Hokage using his right of two votes for no, thus deadlocking the issue and causing it to be discarded.

Walking back into the office to stare at the portraits of the previous Hokages, his eyes fell on the Yondaime.

_'I can't protect him for much longer, old friend. Today was the closest they ever got to ruining Naruto's life forever. Eventually one of the shinobi will side with the civilians and Naruto's fate will be sealed.'_

His musing was interrupted by the arrival of Jiraiya coming in the window.

"Sensei. We have to talk."

If he was surprised due to the icy tone of Jiraiya's voice, he was _very_ surprised to notice how serious Jiraiya looked right now.

Waving Jiraiya into his office he sat down at his desk with his elbows resting on the top with his hands clasped in front of his face.

"Is something wrong, Jiraiya-kun? What has happened?"

Sitting down across from the Sandaime, Jiraiya says, "It's Naruto."

That bad feeling growing he sends out the ANBU in his office and activates the privacy seals. He then asks in a worried voice, "What has happened? Is Naruto-kun okay? Did he get hurt?"

Face contorting in anger he spat out, "No, he's not okay! He's almost as far from okay as you can get!"

Very concerned now the Sandaime asks, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya then proceeds to tell him everything about the events of today starting from when he met Naruto to having him taken to Mount Myōboku.

All matter of emotions fly across the Sandaime's face as the story goes on and finally settles on deep sadness and weary resignation.

"Don't you see, Sensei? Things are horrible! If I don't do something things will only get worse!"

Sighing deeply, "I'm afraid things are much worse than you know Jiraiya-kun."

Now it's the Sandaime's turn to tell what happened during the council meeting he had with Jiraiya's anger rising as the story progressed until finally he exploded.

Killer intent higher than the Sandaime had felt in years exploded from Jiraiya and washed over the village causing concern among the shinobi and civilians to panic when the angry voice of the gamma sennin rang out.

"HOW DARE THEY DO THAT! THAT DAMN COUNCIL! AND DANZO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-"

The voice cut off abruptly when the Sandaime activated the silencing seals in his office.

Inside the office however, the ranting went on getting more and more graphic in describing how Jiraiya was going to murder the council. Eventually his anger ran out and gave way once more to sadness and he collapsed in the chair.

"Jiraiya-kun as much as I might agree with you there is nothing I can do. The council has gained too much power."

Both men lapse into silence thinking on how they can try to fix this. Eventually Jiraiya came up with an idea.

"I can take Naruto as my apprentice."

"What will that do Jiraiya? I thought you already planned on doing that?"

"That's not what I was talking about, Sensei. I mean I will take Naruto as my full-time apprentice and name him as my successor. Doing so will make me his guardian, grant him some privileges like the Sannin traveling rights that will allow him to come and go as he pleases with no repercussions, and provide him political protection when it is publicly announced. Plus, the council can't stop it because of my rights as a Sannin. A Sannin answers only to the Hokage, not the greedy bastards on the council."

The Sandaime thought it over thoroughly, lighting up his pipe while weighing the pros and cons of the decision, before finally agreeing.

"It seems like that is our only choice. However, do you understand the repercussions this will have? Publicly acknowledging this will make Naruto many enemies both in and out of the village. The council is going to be furious; they will try anything to stop Naruto from leaving. They might even go after those he cares about."

Jiraiya was nodding throughout this then said, "I will talk with Naruto later, find out who it is that he cares for, and then find a way to discretely warn them. They will not be caught in the crossfire of this without knowing what could happen."

"That is a good idea Jiraiya. However, there is one thing wrong here. Naruto-kun's classmates do not know about his tenant. You can be sure those who go after them will try to use that to their advantage."

"I thought of that and I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it."

"We may not have a choice. What are you thinking?"

"I want you to remove the law that prevents the older generation from talking about Naruto's burden."

The Sandaime almost dropped his pipe in shock. "Jiraiya are you insane? That is the only thing allowing Naruto a peaceful life in the village! If I do this, the older generation will poison the younger with lies and turn the rest of the village against him!"

"I know that; but I have a plan to help prevent some of that. Besides Naruto does not have a peaceful life in the village anyway! I'll bet I haven't heard even half of what has happened with Naruto growing up and what I have makes me want to beat the villagers to a pulp!"

Wearily, the Sandaime says, "Your right. I've tried my best over the years to help him, but I'm blocked at every turn. What is your plan?"

"I won't be able to prevent everybody from hating him but I can at least try to save his friends. I know there is another jinchūriki in the finals. I want you to talk to Naruto's classmates' senesies under the guise of advice about jinchūriki due to one being in the finals. You will hint to them that something big is going down soon and that Naruto's burden will soon become public knowledge. You will talk about how they are treated, what their life is like, the beatings, the glares, prejudice, hatred, the power they can wield, enough to paint a picture about how a jinchūriki is only a container not what they contain. You will then instruct them to repeat what you have said to their students. This gives them a valid reason to talk about jinchūriki if confronted about it because the council was warned about Gaara being one of the containers. Therefore, they will have to accept the reason even if they don't believe it."

Realization dawned. "So when Naruto being a jinchūriki is public knowledge, they will already have a clear opinion free of lies on the subject. Plus, knowing what Naruto's life was like due to his burden will prevent them from being swayed by the lies they might be told because the trust in the older generation will be shaken when the children realize what Naruto had to go through because of them, causing them to not believe the lies and side with Naruto. In turn, this will keep Naruto happy because he knows at least part of the village accepts him for his burden."

Both men grinning now, "Jiraiya-kun, that's brilliant! That would work very well."

"You know me, Sensei, always getting out of tight spots."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to train Naruto. I'm going to teach him as much as I can in the month period so that when the finals come around the village will be blown away. I also plan to take him away from the village after the finals are over and he is promoted. That reminds me, I need Naruto's inheritance because I plan to inform Naruto about his mother during the break and then his father after we leave. Keeping him in the dark when he was desperate for one bright spot in his life was the wrong thing to do."

Nodding in agreement, the Sandaime stands up and walks over to the Yondaime's portrait. Pulling it away from the wall he reveals a seal. Biting his thumb and swiping it over the seal, it glows slightly and fades away revealing a safe hidden in the wall. Motioning Jiraiya over who bites his thumb and swipes it over the safe causing it to unlock and open revealing two large scrolls, one wrapped in a red ribbon with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it and the other wrapped in a yellow ribbon with the Namikaze clan symbol.

The Sandaime takes them and gives them to Jiraiya with some parting words, "Keep him safe Jiraiya-kun. I care about that boy like he was my own grandson. Help him find his Will of Fire. Also, ask him to forgive an old man for his mistakes."

Accepting them, Jiraiya replies, "I will, Sensei, and don't worry. He will forgive you. You are his 'jiji' after all."

Watching Jiraiya leap out the window Sarutobi sighs.

_'I hope he does Jiraiya. But after he finds out all that I've hidden from him he may never forgive me.'_

* * *

**And there it is. The first chapter of my first story. Is it okay so far? I've got the next two chapters done and in the process of being edited, so expect them soon. I don't really have a set time or schedule for uploads as I have not got very far in my planning. College is starting up again soon and I don't know what my schedule is going to be like. Ja ne.**

**EDIT: 7/23/2013 11:30 PM - Minor spelling and punctuation. Some rephrasing.**

**EDIT: 7/27/2013 12:25 AM - Altered the formatting of thoughts to accommodate reader's request.**


	2. Truth and Lies

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Jutsu_**

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

**_'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth and Lies**

_The Next Day, At the Waterfall_

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **_(Summoning Jutsu)!

A puff of smoke appeared and a small messenger toad appeared in front of Jiraiya.

"Please tell Shima-sama to return Naruto please."

The toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'First things first I'm going to have to talk to Naruto. Explain to him what is happening and what I'm planning. Hopefully he will go along with it.'_

Another puff of smoke signaled the arrival of Shima with Naruto.

"Hello, Jiraiya-chan," was heard as the smoke cleared.

Bowing in respect Jiraiya addressed the elder toad sage, "Hello, Shima-sama. Was there any trouble with Naruto back at the mountain?"

Shima sighs and says sadly, "Not much but let's just say the toads are not very happy with Konoha right now."

Resting Naruto against a nearby rock, Jiraiya responds, "Yes, I figured they would not be. What happened?"

"Yes. Well you see..."

* * *

_Flashback! Yesterday, Mount Myōboku_

_A puff of smoke signaled the arrival of elder Shima and Naruto to __Myōbokuzan, the home of the toad clan. Appearing in the bedroom of the small cottage home, Shima laid Naruto down on the bed and tucked him in. Entering the room shortly after was a small green toad with balding gray hair visible on the top and large grey eyebrows extending around his face to the sides of his head. This toad was Fukasaku, husband of Shima and the other elder toad sage._

_"Hey, Ma, who is this? When you were summoned earlier we had no idea what was happening. Some of the toads were getting worried."_

_"Ah, Pa! Don't startle me like that you old goat! This is young Naruto Uzumaki. I brought him here as a favor for Jiraiya."_

_Fukasaku's eyebrows shot straight up when he hear the name._

_Surprised, he asks, "Minato's tadpole? Why did Jiraiya have him brought here? Ican sense he has not signed the toad contract. You know that anyone who hasn't should not be here."_

_"I know, Pa, I know. I can assure you Jiraiya had valid reasons for him being here. Things have gone very bad for Naruto in Konoha. Please assemble the clan in 30 minutes because they all need to hear this. It could affect our future partnership with Konoha. "_

_A bewildered look crossed Fukusaku's face as he nodded and then left, no doubt wondering what could possibly happen to cause this._

_As he left, Shima's face crumpled in sadness as he stared at the child sleeping peacefully. With tears running down her face she caressed his face and said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry, young tadpole. You are safe here."_

_30 Minutes Later_

_The toads gathered in the clearing are confused. A little while ago they were all asked to assemble here to discuss something that could affect their relationship with Konoha. In the front group were three very large toads: a red toad with a scar over his left eye wearing a blue jacket and tanto with a pipe in his mouth, a purple toad dressed in a battle kimono and mesh wielding a sakazuki-like shield and sasumata, and an aquamarine toad wearing an orange sash around his stomach and wielding two huge katanas. These toads were Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro. _

_The one with the katanas asked, "Elders, what is going on? Why have you assembled us?"_

_"Patience, Hiro. Ma will explain what's happening in a minute."_

_The purple toad then said: "I may be ungraceful, but may I assume that this has to do with the young tadpole currently sleeping in your cottage, Elder Shima?"_

_The rest of those gathered were now listening to the conversation with interest._

_Nodding, "You would be correct Gamaken."_

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that Minato's son, the __jinchūriki?"_

"_Yes, 'Bunta, it is."_

_Turning to address everyone, Shima then starts to speak._

"_Everyone listen to me. Something terrible has happened in Konoha. You all remember young Minato, Jiraiya-chan's first apprentice. You all know how he died facing the Kyūbi no Kitsune 13 years ago by sealing it into his child. His last wish was that his son be treated as a hero. Thanks to Jiraiya who encountered young Naruto, he learned the truth and what a terrible, tragic truth it was!"_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

"I told them all that you told me and needless to say they were furious. We had to use Gamahiro and Gamaken to restrain 'Bunta from going to the portal to this world and attacking the village in a rage. He loved Minato like he was his own tadpole. To hear how his only son and heir was treated here caused him to fly into a rage. He's now drinking himself into a stupor to drown his sorrow away and refuses to be summoned until this is fixed. The rest of the clan is of similar attitudes. I'd recommend not summoning them unless it is an absolute emergency."

Jiraiya sighed in dejection. "I understand, Shima-sama. I will respect their wishes."

"It's probably for the best, Jiraiya-chan. Did you discuss what will happen with young Naruto with your sensei?"

Looking determined now, "Yes we did. We've got a plan to help protect him from now on and give him some happiness in his life."

Jiraiya then informs Shima of what he and the Hokage planned: his taking Naruto as his full-time apprentice and guardian, his plan to have the Hokage talk to the sensei of Naruto's classmates who will then talk to their students, his plan for training for the finals, his inheritance and then leaving after the exams are done.

Nodding in agreement while chuckling, "You could always get out of the stickiest situations Jiraiya-chan. It's brilliant."

Smugly, "It's not too bad if I say so myself. Thank you for taking care of Naruto Shima-sama. I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, Jiraiya-chan. Ja ne." A puff of smoke and Shima was gone.

_'I suppose I better wake him up and get started.'_

Kneeling in front of him, he taps Naruto's forehead and mutters "release".

Naruto starts stirring and opens his eyes, a dead look in them. Upon seeing Jiraiya he groggily Naruto asks, "Ero-sennin was yesterday a dream? Did all that happen?"

Kneeling down to look Naruto in the eye, "No, it wasn't a dream and yes, all of that happened."

Looking cautiously hopeful, "And what you said! Did you mean it?"

Giving Naruto the most solemn and serious look he could muster, "Yes, Naruto, it is all true."

Light returns to Naruto's eyes and giving Jiraiya a smile, not the fake one to mask his pain, but a true, genuine smile that brightens the room.

"So what is going to happen to me now? Are we still training?"

"Yes, we are but first let me tell you what happened after you fell asleep. Then we can get started."

Mood rising by the minute as Jiraiya gives a recap of all that has happened and what he plans to do, Naruto is overjoyed by the end of it all.

Already knowing the answer but needing to get all the formalities out of the way, "So, Naruto, will you accept?"

Jumping to his feet and bowing deeply at the waist Naruto says with utmost respect and adoration in his voice, "I have only known you for one day and already you have done more for me than anybody ever has in my life. I am honored by your decision to train me as your successor and I humbly accept. Thank you so much, Jiraiya-sama."

Clapping his hands together and returning the bow, "No, Naruto, the honor is mine. I look forward to teaching you to the best of my abilities."

Both standing up now Jiraiya starts cracking his knuckles and says, "All right, Naruto, it's time to get started. I plan on training you into the ground every day until the finals. We need you to get as strong as possible, as fast as possible. I've got a training schedule in mind for you. However, it will be grueling. Expect to go to sleep every night with chakra exhaustion because that is how hard I'm going to work you. There is no turning back now because certain events have been set in motion that will require you to be strong enough."

"Yosh! I am ready to get this done! Let's do it."

Suddenly remembering the Gogyō Fūin, Jiraiya halts Naruto's celebrating. "Wait, Naruto, I almost forgot about the seal Orochimaru gave you. Come here and lift up your shirt so I can remove it."

Naruto does as told and raises his shirt. Fingertips glowing blue Jiraiya slams his hand into Naruto's stomach with a cry of "_Gogyō __Fūin Kai!" _(Five Elements Seal Release) and then it all goes dark.

* * *

**My second chapter for the story. Shorter, but I felt that was a good place to end.**


	3. Meeting the Fox

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Jutsu_**

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

**_'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Fox**

Drip….

Drip….

Drip….

Naruto wakes up in what appears to be a sewer. A dark labyrinth filled with ankle deep water and pipes with some glowing red and others blue.

_'What happened? Did Ero-Sennin knock me out or something when he removed the seal? Where the heck am I?'_

Hearing a groaning near him, he looks over and sees Jiraiya waking up and looking around much like Naruto did. Now certain this isn't a dream because he's here Naruto asks, "Hey Ero-Sennin what happened? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Naruto. One second I'm removing that seal and the next we are here."

A crimson glow lights up one of the tunnels when a deep voice, full of immense power, rang out.

**"We are in your mindscape kit. I brought you both here. Now come. We must speak."**

The sheer aura exuded demanded respect. Naruto and Jiraiya both had an idea of what was happening.

Tentatively Naruto asks, "Ne. Ero-Sennin. Is that what I think it is?"

"It is. That is the voice of Kyuubi. We must be inside of your seal Naruto."

A deep chuckling rang out inside the chamber and the light grows stronger.

**"Yes human, you are correct. Now bring yourself and my jailor into the sealing chamber. I demand your presence here. There is much we must discuss."**

_'This is gonna be interesting. I didn't know I could talk to him. That's pretty cool.'_

Shrugging, Naruto makes his way down the tunnel to the chamber with Jiraiya following. Eventually, they come into an open room with a massive set of wrought iron gates locked together by a paper with the kanji for "Seal" imprinted on it. Coming near the gates, the massive sight of the great fox with nine tails looming over Naruto and Jiraiya. The amount of power they could feel emanating from the great Kitsune was massive. They could not help but be a little nervous.

**"Welcome humans to my chamber. As you may have guessed, I am the greatest of the Biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, head of the Kitsune clan. And you, young one, are my jailor."**

Naruto decided to show respect to the great beast and bowed, "Yes, Kyuubi, I am your jailor. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Deciding to forgo his hermit dance so as not to piss off the giant demon in front of him, Jiraiya settled for a simple bow. "Kyuubi, my name is Jiraiya, I am the toad sage and one of the Densetsu no Sannin. I am the one who taught your sealer, the Yondaime Hokage. I am wondering why I'm here though. Naruto, I can understand seeing as he is your jailor, but why bring me here?"

**"To thank you."**

Utterly flabbergasted that the most powerful being on the planet was thanking him, all he could ask was, "Why ! What did I do?"

**"I've been affected by the remnants of a Mangekyo genjutsu during my time as the kit's jailor. The genjutsu was disrupted when another seal was placed over the seal here. However before I could regain my senses I got completely sealed away by the one who reeks of snakes. You, when you released that seal also managed to break the hold the Mangekyo held over me. For the first time in 13 years I am myself again and for that I thank you."**

During this time Naruto is pondering something from Kyuubi's explanation. "You've been under a genjutsu for thirteen years. Does that mean you were being controlled when you attacked Konoha?"

**"Your suspicions are correct kit. Yes, I was controlled against my will when I attacked your village. I may be a greater demon full of anger, but I am the guardian of the land of fire as appointed by my creator, not its destroyer."**

"So that means you never meant to attack the village! All of those people in my village hate you because you attacked, but you were forced to do it and you're innocent. Why would nobody realize this?"

Greatly surprised his jailer does not seem to hold a grudge, but not showing it, Kyuubi shrugs and answers.

**"Humans are ignorant in things they don't understand. Their intelligence is blinded by fear and hatred of me. Unfortunately, from what I've seen from your memories, they find an out for it all by targeting you and for that I'm sorry."**

"Wait a sec. How did you gain access to my memories you only just met me?"

Jiraiya is also interested in this and turns for an answer.

**"Did you not think drawing on my power would not have side effects! Every time you drew on my power some of the haze from the genjutsu faded showing me your memories. I've seen all you've experienced in your life from the lowest of the low when you were beaten half to death all the way up to your feelings for the dark haired ice woman that you tried to hide from her."**

Jiraiya, unfortunately chose now to let his super pervert attitude into the light. With a rather lecherous grin on his face, "Now gaki. What is this I hear? You have a girlfriend?" Giggle giggle giggle.

Turning red and stammering slightly, "It's not like that you big perv! I may like her but there was no way we could be together. Our paths went different ways. Besides, Haku is none of your business."

**"Enough of your bickering. We have much to decide. So I'll cut straight to the point. I want to make a deal with the kit."**

"Okay that does not sound too bad. What kind of deal Kyuubi?"

**"It involves the seal keeping me imprisoned here. I want-"**

"Please forgive the interruption Kyuubi but we can't free you, it would kill-"

**"Silence! I am aware of the cost of my freedom from this place and don't you dare think I would try to free myself if it would harm the kit. Our souls are linked by the seal through Shinigami-sama. If the kit were to die I would as well. I have no intention of that. Do not interrupt me again. I may be jailed but I am a Biju and I deserve respect."**

Jiraiya sweating profusely in his nervousness, bows, "Of course Kyuubi-sama. Please forgive my disrespect."

Naruto, having enough of the waiting, "Hey! I thought we were discussing a deal with me and the Kyuubi so let's get back to business shall we. I've got training to get done and I can't spend all my time here.

**"My jailor is correct. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted I want to make a deal that involves the seal that binds you to me. First things first, I want access to your senses. As well as a mental link between you and me so we may communicate outside of the mindscape. In return I will fix your body."**

Slightly concerned, Naruto asks "What do you mean 'fix my body'? What is wrong with it?"

**"Your growth has been stunted due to malnourishment and the seals interference that happened while isolating me from you. What should have happened was my chakra would be leaked out at a small, but steady, rate as you grew, but it never did. Why I don't know, but it is not important as it can be fixed. Back to my chakra tough, it would strengthen you bones and muscles, making them much stronger than they are and much harder to tear or break. Your height is one thing, unfortunately, not caused by me. But rather eating only ramen for meals. Your nutrition should be balanced out but it is not, which is why you are small in stature compared to the rest of the generation your age. You have two choices here: you can fix it yourself by eating more meals and you will gradually gain your correct stature or I can use my chakra to enhance it to get it done quickly. There will be some small repercussions if you take this option, but it is not that big of a change. Put simply, you are a thirteen year old stuck in a nine year old body. I will alter your body to reflect your correct age and appearance if you weren't malnourished and the seal worked correctly."**

Contemplating his options, Naruto says, "Ero-Sennin says we don't have much time. But I need to know what would happen if I took the second option. I'm not going to grow any tails or fox ears will I?"

**"Nothing that drastic, no. These changes will be small: Your eyes will become slanted slightly and your pupils will turn to slits somewhat while your blue will remain, it will become deeper. Your face will become slightly more vulpine. Your K-9s will become small fangs and finally your whisker marks will darken slightly. Overall you will gain a few fox-like features that will make you look similar to the ones you call 'Inuzukas'. These aren't just cosmetic changes though; your senses will be enhanced greatly. Your eyesight will be superior and will be granted night vision. Your nose will be able to smell the enemy from a mile away. Your hearing will be sharper as well, being able to discern sounds that would normally require chakra being channeled to your ears."**

"I think it sounds okay, I could handle that. What do you think Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya's face takes on a contemplating look.

_'The changes are small but still noticeable. But it's my fault anyway that he is like this because I tightened the seal after Naruto's birth to cut him completely from the chakra. This might cause even more trouble with the villagers. But we do need to get this done quick. We are leaving the soon anyway, so it should not be too much of a problem. He might as well.'_

"I think you should take the deal Naruto."

Nodding, "Okay Kyuubi. I accept the deal. Is there anything else?"

Giving a fox-like grin, **"There is something else. I know of the pervert's plan to train you. I will be doing so as well. I will not tolerate a weak container. You should know being my jailor grants you powers that until now have been locked away. However, I will not simply give them to you. No, I want something in return."**

Naruto looks ecstatic at the prospect of special powers, however Jiraiya looks wary. Wanting more information he asks, "What are the powers and what do you want in return?"

Looking towards Jiraiya the fox responds, **"You are suspicious of me. That is good. I am a fox and we are cunning that way. However I will enlighten you. The kit being my jailor grants him two abilities: the ability to control Kitsune-bi, or Fox Fire and allowing him to perform Kitsune Illusions. These abilities are unique to my clan. The first will allow you to control our fire. It is blue in color and much stronger than normal fire. This will be useful to you because of your primary affinity, which is wind. Your second affinity for fire, which comes from me, will be enhanced to allow the use of fox fire. Kitsune Illusions are a super-powered form of genjutsu. Most of my clan is unable to use normal genjutsu and that defect was passed to you upon my sealing. Kitsune Illusions are illusions that affect the reality around the user. You solid _henge_ **(Tranfsormation) **is one of the most basic abilities."**

Completely surprised by this information Naruto asks, "Wait, my henge is not supposed to be solid! I thought it was."

Sighing again at his godson's stupidity, "No Naruto the henge is an E-rank genjutsu that only puts an illusion around the user to make it appear that the caster has changed. If it is touched it would waver or dissipate because it has no substance. To be able to pull off a solid transformation is a huge boon for infiltration missions. We will have to work on it later."

Turning back towards Kyuubi, Jiraiya asks, "You said you wanted something in return for these abilities. What is it you want?"

**"I have a way to grant me temporary freedom from this blasted seal. It will be controlled by the kit and I will not be able to come and go as I please, but it is enough to get me out of the damnable sewer and I would like to see the outside world again."**

Once again flabbergasted because he thought the seal prevented the Kyuubi's escape he asks, "How?"

**"A special summoning contract between the kit and myself. It would make myself Kit's familiar, or personal summon, while not interfering with any other normal summoning contract he would sign. He can summon me for battle, or for training. There are many possibilities here. But I cannot train these abilities in the mindscape, so in order to train you in them, this must be done."**

Naruto is beaming now and says, "So I could let you out of here and breathe the outside world again ! That is awesome. It did not seem right that you were forced to be sealed for something that wasn't your fault. So long as you promise not to attack the village if I summon you, I don't see a problem. This is great!"

Jiraiya was worried but resigned.

_'I have a feeling it's not that simple Naruto. But there are simply too many benefits for this to ignore.'_

**"We will take care of the contract later, right now I am going to fix your body. There will be a large spike in my chakra that will likely be sensed in your village. This is unavoidable. But it can serve as an intimidation for those foolish villagers, showing them that all their efforts to make the kit weak were in vain. He will return to the village and they see his power. They will tremble in fear and awe, enlightening them to their mistake."**

A smug grin on Naruto's face and a worried look from Jiraiya, they both faded from the mindscape.

* * *

**The third chapter finished and all in one day. Pretty awesome. Again it is short, but I did not want to make it too wordy. Training starts the next chapter. Gotta think about how I'm going to write it. Should be soon, but again, no promises. I'm really new to this. Enjoy everyone! Ja ne.**


	4. Changes and Origins

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Jutsu_**

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

**_'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changes and Origins**

Back in the clearing by the waterfall, Naruto and Jiraiya begin to stir.

Waking up and shakily standing on slightly trembling legs, Jiraiya simply states, "Well, that was a hell of an experience."

Also trembling slightly, Naruto comments, "Well it was not that bad. We sure found out a lot of stuff we didn't know before. Plus I get to train now so let's get started!"

A voice in his head then sounds out, **"Not so fast Kit. Did you already forget? I am going to fix your body."**

"Kyuubi? Oh yeah, I forgot you would be able to do that now. When are you going to fix my body again?"

**"First off, don't talk aloud, simply think what you want to say and I will hear it. Talking to yourself all the time will make you seem crazy. Second, I should warn you this is going to hurt. Thirdly, we start, NOW!"**

Watching this whole exchange Jiraiya was confused, but then he remembered how Naruto allowed Kyuubi a mental connection in his head. So he decided to simply let it all play out. All of the sudden though, a massive killer intent not felt in 13 years washes over the clearing.

Naruto suddenly hunches over as red chakra surrounds his body. In a voice slightly altered by the demonic chakra he reassures Jiraiya who is looking worried. "Do**n't** w**or**ry E**ro**-S**enn**in. **Th**ef**o**x is **ju**st sta**rti**ng **to **fi**x my **bo**dy. **I'**ll **b**e fin**-**"**

Naruto's statement was cut off when the already rising killer intent exploded and a pillar of red chakra was sent into the sky and Naruto starting to scream in agony.

Being knocked back by shockwave of the power releasing, Jiraiya can't help but be worried.

_'Kyuubi wasn't kidding when he said this would be noticed miles around.'_

Jiraiya at this point is trying to make his way towards Naruto but is having difficulties.

_'Gah! I can hardly get close to him. This wind is so strong, and it burns.'_

Pushing chakra into his limbs to push through the now gale force wind, Jiraiya is now standing in front of Naruto looking through the dense chakra. Inside he sees something that tears at his heart. Jiraiya can see Naruto floating slightly with his body rigid, arms and legs spread outward, face contorted in a silent scream of agony.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in the village_

Panic. Complete and utter panic ran rampant with the citizens of Konoha when the evil killer intent was felt and the pillar of red chakra rose in the distance for all to see. Civilians ran through the streets like a swarm of bees. Cries could be heard in the meantime.

"The demon is escaping!"

"It's going to kill us all!"

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

In the Hokage's office we can see the entire room packed with terrified ninjas and the civilian and elder councils all panicking and demanding the death of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama what is happening?"

"The brat's releasing the Kyuubi!"

"It's finally going to take revenge on us!"

The screeching voice of Haruno Sakiri, one of the prominent members of the civilian council sounded above the din. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE BRAT HOKAGE-SAMA AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! THE DEMON HAS FINALLY TAKEN OVER AND IS GOING TO KILL US!"

While the ninja and civilian council were panicking, the elders had fallen silent because they noticed that the Hokage seemed fairly relaxed in all of this.

Raising his hand and slamming it on the desk Sarutobi roared, "SILENCE!"

In the now silent room Danzo spoke, "Hiruzen, what is the cause of such a massive release of Kyuubi's power? And why are you not worried about it? Do you know what is going on?"

All eyes turn to the Hokage as he speaks clearly and lies to their face, though they don't know the last part.

"There is no cause for panic. I sent Jiraiya to oversee Naruto's training with the foxes chakra. I told him to allow Naruto to go past his barrier and access as much as he could. Naruto came to me asking for help in controlling it because he could only go so far without losing himself to his bloodlust. So I offered Jiraiya and his skills in fuinjutsu. I told him he would be able to practice without worry of repercussion and in the event of a loss of control, Jiraiya would be able to suppress the beast."

Standing up and turning to look out the window towards the pillar of power that is now starting to fade, the Sandaime continues, "Look. The power is starting to fade. Jiraiya has everything under control. Now leave and return to your duties after you calm the civilians running around in the streets in a panic. I warn you now, there will be no action taken against Naruto because of this and if I catch so much as a whiff of trouble, everyone here and those responsible for whatever is done will be sent down to the Torture and Interrogation department to talk to Ibiki about following my orders."

Grumbling about 'the demon brat' and how they can't 'give it what it deserves' the room starts to clear. However, it is only Danzo who catches the small smirk on his old teammate's face as he looks back to where the pillar was.

Narrowing his eyes he wonders, _'What are you planning Hiruzen? I know you were lying to us. What is really going on here?'_

* * *

_Back in the clearing 10 minutes earlier_

Jiraiya was feeling fairly sick watching the whole process. Looking through the red chakra he can see Naruto's clothes burning from the heat and disintegrating. Unfortunately, without the bulky jumpsuit Jiraiya has a clear picture of all that his happening to his godson's malnourished body. Even over the maelstrom of noise he can still see and hear the cracking as bulges forming all over Naruto's body as bones are continually broken, restructured and reformed. A sickening squelching sound is heard muscle is forming and becoming tighter and more defined with new skin and hair growing. Even contorted in pain, he can see Naruto's facial features were changing. His face was losing some of its childish roundness and becoming more angular, his eyes were becoming slanted like a fox, his whiskers were becoming darker and his k-9s were turning into fangs. In short, Naruto was growing at a rapid pace before Jiraiya's eyes.

As sickening as it was, Jiraiya had to admire Naruto's tolerance for pain, lasting five minutes before passing out from the pain. After the initial scream of agony, he stopped shouting and simply grit his teeth and went with it. The only indication that Naruto was in pain was the expression on his face. Overall the process took 10 minutes, but for Jiraiya it seemed like an eternity. Every breaking bone, every sickening squelch, every gasp of pain brought a wince to Jiraiya's face. His heart was breaking seeing his godson in such pain. But finally it was all over.

Due to Naruto's now lack of clothing, Jiraiya went over to the bag full of training gear he brought from Naruto's apartment, he brought out the training suit. Dressing his godson's still steaming, and much heavier body, he rests him gently on the ground and looks over his new changes.

Gone was Naruto's previously malnourished body, in its place was the body of a young man. He was no longer short for his age, changing from 4'9 to 5'3. His ribs and bones were no longer showing from malnourishment, instead he was covered in lean, tight muscle, not enough to be muscle-bound and impede his movements, but still strong and built for speed. His hair was a longer, the back now going down to the middle of his shoulders, the sides going to just below his jaw, framing his face, his spiky bangs falling freely on his forehead, the top was not as sticking up in the air anymore but laid somewhat flat. His face looked older as well, losing some of its childish features.

_'Great Kami! He looks like a young version of Minato. Looks like the fox kept it's word.'_

After gawking for a minute he finally got over Naruto's changes and his thoughts turned more perverted.

_'Ha! This kid is going to be fighting off the ladies with a stick with that feral look of his. He's going to be a gold mine for my research. *giggle giggle* I can see it now 'Icha Icha Animal Instincts'. This kid is going to go far.'_

It was while Jiraiya was lost in his perverted inner monologue that Naruto woke up. Noticing his new sensei's perverted look he immediately shouted out in a slightly deeper voice, "Ero-Sennin! What perverted thoughts are you-"

Trailing off slightly Naruto now seems to notice his changes, "GAAH! What happened to my voice? It's all deep now! Why do I feel different? Did the fox do this?"

Jiraiya snapping back to reality after Naruto's shout watches as Naruto was starting to freak out slightly in amusement. Having an idea he shouts, "Ha! You think it's only your voice that's changed. Look in the river at your reflection and see how you look now."

Immediately rushing over to the river and looking at his reflection, Naruto starts spacing out while taking in his new features.

Slightly worried at Naruto's silence Jiraiya asks, "Hey gaki. Are you ok?"

Silence.

_'I hope he's okay with the changes. Maybe he is upset at the fox. Or maybe, he's scared at what the villagers will think and do to him if they see the changes.'_

Interrupting Jiraiya's worried reflection, Naruto suddenly grins brightly and shouts out, "YATTA! I look so cool! Aw man, this is awesome. I look totally badass."

Naruto then starts bouncing around and doing some weird victory dance.

Having a minor heart attack at Naruto's shout, he immediately stomps over and grabs Naruto by the collar of his suit and whacks Naruto upside the head while shouting, "Damnit gaki! You had me worried there. Don't freak me out like that."

Giving sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head he says, "Hehe. Sorry Ero-Sennin. I just got real excited for a minute."

Taking a closer look at his body, Naruto now seems to notice his change in clothes. "Hey what happened to my orange jumpsuit? How did I get in this thing?"

"That would be my fault Naruto. You see, when you were changing your clothes got burned off so I put that training suit on you so you would not catch a cold laying naked on the ground."

"Oh okay. As long as you didn't do anything perverted to me it's all good."

Gaining a tick mark on his head, he hits Naruto again shouting, "I'm not a pedophile gaki! That's my snake of a former teammate. Besides I would rather be dead than touch a guy that way. I'm a super pervert. I like girls."

"Ow. You didn't have to hit me. I was only joking. Sheesh."

"Well it was a bad one so don't do it again!"

_**'If you two are quite done we have work to do.'**_

Naruto grabs his head slightly in pain due to the foxes frustration.

"You okay gaki?"

"Yeah, it's just the fox telling us to get to work."

Growing serious, Jiraiya agrees. "He's right. We have much to do and only a month to get it done. So let's get started. Is there anything we need to do before we get started?"

"No, I'm ready to get-"

Trailing off with a blank look once again before coming back, "Wait. The fox says he and I have to get the contract taken care of."

Having forgotten that little fact, Jiraiya remarks, "Oh, I had forgotten about that. Well it's probably a good thing anyway, I've got to run some errands to get some things for your training. So while you're doing that, I'll go take care of that and be back later."

Nodding Naruto says, "Okay I'll see you when you get back."

Jiraiya then makes a hand sign and vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Watching Jiraiya leave Naruto now asks the fox what to do.

_**'Come to your mindscape, I will explain what we need to do there.'**_

_'Okay fox. But how do I get there?'_

Naruto hears a sigh inside his head before,_ '**Just sit and meditate, I'll do the rest.'**_

Doing as asked, Naruto sits cross-legged on the ground and closes his eyes.

* * *

_With Jiraiya_

Appearing in a swirl of leaves outside of the Hokage Tower knowing he should probably talk to his sensei about what happened, Jiraiya then proceeds to hop up to the window of the Hokage office.

Arriving through the window he remarks, "Hey sensei. I've got an update for you."

Looking up from the current sheet of paperwork he was working on, the Sandaime Hokage greets his student with a serious look and asks, "This would not happen to be about the immense spike in the foxes power that sent the village into a near panic is it?"

Sitting across from Sarutobi, in an equally serious tone Jiraiya responds, "Yes it is. I wanted to tell you all that has happened since we left."

Nodding, "Go on."

"Well it all started when I removed the Gogyo Fuin from Naruto..."

* * *

_Back with Naruto_

Appearing in the sealing chamber in front of the gates Naruto then stares up at the fox and greets him, "Hey Kyuubi. Time to get you out of that cage for a bit right?"

Nodding, the fox responds, **"Yes Kit. I am eager to breath the outside world again. I see you're enjoying the changes I made to your body as well. However, before we get started I ask that you change this place to be a little less dull. Sitting in a cage in a sewer can get real boring after a while."**

With a confused face, Naruto asks, "How can I do that?"

Grumbling at his containers stupidity the fox responds, **"We are in **_**your **_**mindscape Kit. Anything you can think of can be done here. The only limits here are the limits of your imagination."**

"Oh, okay. Then let's see..."

Closing his eyes with a concentrated look on his face Naruto imagines the forest outside of Konoha. Sure enough the mindscape starts to waver and morph. The stone floor became a grassy plain, the pipes became giant trees, and the ceiling became a blue sky with a few clouds for shade.

Opening his eyes, Naruto starts staring in awe and his face lights up before noticing the bars of the cage are still there. Looking determined and closing his eyes again Naruto starts concentrating on the bars with Kyuubi looking on in confusion. Upon seeing the bars of his cage changing, the fox now understanding what Naruto was attempting, looked on in eagerness. Pretty soon the bars changed to form a large tree with the kanji for seal engraved in its bark.

Breathing hard from the effort, Naruto then looks up to the Kyuubi and asks with a small smile, "How's that?"

The Kyuubi then starts glowing. Watching in some fascination, Naruto watches as the Kyuubi shrinks in size until he is the size of a small horse. Kyuubi then relaxes and lays down on the ground and stretches out in a patch of grass. Letting out a sigh in satisfaction he says, **"Much better. Thank you."**

Wondering how the Kyuubi changed size, Naruto says, "Your welcome. But how did you change size? Why did you not do that before?"

Giving Naruto a foxy grin it remarks, **"And miss seeing the fear and awe on your face when you met me the first time. I don't think so. All foxes like playing pranks, I might be a biju, but I'm still a fox and so I like pranks as well."**

Grin growing, **"And when I'm free I'm going to show you how to really prank those villagers of yours. You and I are going to have a lot of fun."**

Nodding eagerly, "That sounds like fun, but I'm not known as the 'Prankster King of Konoha' for no reason. You might be surprised at what I can think of. I almost pity the villagers for what we are going to do to them."

Both chuckling at the mental images of the villagers being pranked to hell, it's Kyuubi who decides to start.

**"Let's get this done then. The sooner I'm out, the sooner we can start your training."**

Growing serious, Naruto sits on the ground and starts listening as the fox explains.

**"Now. As you know we are going to make a summoning contract for me that will allow my freedom from the seal. It's a fairly simple process so it should be done by the time the pervert gets back. Now first thing we need is a blank summoning scroll."**

"Um, how are we going to get that? There is not much in here to use."

Reaching out with one of his tails, Kyuubi then whacks Naruto on the head sending him sprawling face down into the grass.

Jumping back up and pointing at the fox he shouts angrily, "Hey! What did you do that for? It was a serious question?"

Face-palming the Kyuubi responds, **"You baka. What did I just say about your mindscape and what you could do in it?"**

"You said I could change it and the only limits are my... OHH! I see what you mean now. Here."

A blank summoning scroll then appears in between them and Kyuubi decides to continue explaining.

**"As I was saying, now you need to place some blood on the scroll. Take a kunai and slice your hand and squeeze the blood over the scroll."**

Naruto does as instructed.

**"Now I'm sending you a mental image of the hand signs you need to weave. Do you have them?" **

Naruto nods.

**"Good. While I run my chakra into the scroll, channel your own chakra, run through those hand signs and slam your hand down into the blood, releasing all the chakra you built up into the scroll."**

"Okay, but I was wondering what the last hand sign was. I've never seen it before."

**"It's the hand sign for demon. Only those with a demon's chakra flowing in them can use it to any effect."**

Satisfied, Naruto follows the instructions. After releasing his chakra into the scroll, it started glowing with a mixture of red and blue and the blood started spreading across the scroll in intricate patterns Naruto had never seen before. Eventually the glow died down and Kyuubi says, **"Contract complete."**

As soon as the fox spoke, Naruto's arm started burning and smoking. Closing his eyes Naruto grit his teeth so as not to cry out. Feeling the pain dissipate, he looks down at his arm that now holds a tattoo on his arm with nine tails curled into a spiral similar to the swirl symbol on the back of his jumpsuit and an image of Kyuubi's head in the center.

Forestalling Naruto's question, Kyuubi says, **"That is a summoning tattoo. It is what symbolizes our contract allowing you to summon me."**

"Great! What do I do now Kyuubi?"

**"I sense the pervert has not returned, so leave the mindscape and wait for him. When he returns tell him the contract was mad and then summon me."**

"Ok, how do I summon you?"

**"Bite your thumb and swipe some blood across the seal, channel some of my chakra and then slam your hand onto the ground shouting "**_**Oni Kuchiyose no Jutsu **_(Demon Summoning Jutsu)**."**

"All right. See you in a few minutes."

Naruto fades out of his mindscape and back into the clearing.

* * *

_Jiraiya back in the Hokage Office_

"... and that is when I left him to get the contract done."

Jiraiya blew out a breath and sat back in his chair.

The Hokage was speechless. The story sounded so crazy, yet he had a feeling it was all true.

_'Jiraiya and Naruto met Kyuubi? Kyuubi was under a genjutsu when it attacked the village? Kyuubi wants to help Naruto? Kyuubi aged Naruto's body four years in ten minutes? Naruto can summon the Kyuubi?'_

It was all too much and Sarutobi's brain shut down.

Jiraiya was getting a little worried when the silence stretched on.

_'Maybe I broke him. It is kind of a lot to take in.'_

Waving his hand in front of Sarutobi's face, Jiraiya asked, "Ehh, Sarutobi-sensei? Are you in there? Sensei?"

Eventually the Hokage's brain rebooted and he asked to confirm once again, "You're not joking are you Jiraiya? That is all completely true?"

"Completely sensei."

Sighing, the Hokage responded, "I was afraid of that. Your absolutely certain there is no danger to the village? You don't think the Kyuubi was lying?"

"I was worried at first, but it seems sincere. I don't think there is any danger."

"Very well then Jiraiya. Just be careful."

"Sure thing Sensei. I better get going. I have to get some supplies before I go back to the clearing."

Jiraiya then leaves out the window and towards the marketplace thinking about all the things he needs to do.

_'I have to get him a new outfit, that orange jumpsuit has to go. He's going to need some weights for taijutsu practice. Going to have to go to the Higurashi Ninja Shop for that. I should probably get him some books on sealing and basic fuinjutsu supplies while I'm there. Sealing is in his blood being an Uzumaki, and when he finds out about his mother I bet he will be even more interested. Finally, I need to teach him some basic ninjutsu. Won't be too hard. I can take care of that. Plus the training in those abilities Kyuubi was talking about. This is going to be a long month.'_

Arriving at the Higurashi Ninja Shop, he walks in and the door rings, signaling his entrance. Looking over at the counter he sees a young girl in a chinese-style shirt and hair up in two buns polishing a katana. Looking up when he enters the girl grows wide-eyed at his presence.

Jumping up and bowing the girl says, "Jiraiya-sama! It's an honor to have you in our store. My name is Higurashi Tenten. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Bowing slightly in return Jiraiya remarks, "Actually Tenten-san I was wondering if Kashiro was in?"

"Oh you mean Dad? Yeah he's in the back working the forge. I'll go get him."

Deciding to start looking around while waiting, Jiraiya eventually hears a booming voice behind him.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama it's been years since ya last been here! It's great to see ya again."

Turning around he sees a bear of a man. Higurashi Kashiro, a former ninja who retired due to injury in the third shinobi war, is very tall and muscular with a barrel chest and massive arms covered in scars and burn marks that only comes from blacksmithing, a weathered face and long black hair with streaks of grey bound by a leather strap showing his age. Smelling of smoke and clothes covered in soot. Though imposing, the man has a mile wide smile on his face as he greets his old friend.

An equally large grin on his own face, Jiraiya shakes the man's large hand says, "It's been too long Kashiro. And how many times have I told you to drop the '-sama'? I told you, just because I'm a Sannin doesn't mean you have to address me like that. We go way back to my gennin days."

Laughing loudly Kashiro responds, "Only every time I see ya Jiraiya. But I'm sure ya didn't come here to reminisce about old times. Now what can I do for ya?"

Growing serious, Jiraiya looks Kashiro in the eyes and says, "It regards _his _legacy."

Knowing immediately who Jiraiya was talking about Kashiro turns to his daughter who is listening to the conversation, "Ten-Chan, would you please go deliver the batch of training weapons to the academy while Jiraiya and I borrow the shop for a bit?"

Confused, but resigned she responds, "Okay Dad. I'll be back in an hour."

Leaving and switching the sign to closed on her way out, Kashiro then asks, "So it's time already huh?"

"Yes. Things are happening that are making me move up my plans for Naruto. I have to train him and get him strong enough to survive what is about to happen."

"I've met young Naruto several times already, he always seemed like such a nice boy. But I know some of the things that have happened to him and quite frankly it disgusts me. I'm happy to help Jiraiya. I owe Minato a debt that I could never repay. The least I can do is help his son."

"I know. I just found out the whole story from Naruto and Sarutobi-sensei. Let's just say things in the village are going to be very exciting come the finals."

"I'm sure. Now what is it you need?"

"I'm needing a new outfit made for Naruto. Five sets of them will work and I've already got what I want written down. That orange jumpsuit makes Naruto a walking target and he needs to blend in more."  
Handing Kashiro the paper with the specifications, he looks it over and nods. "I can have this done in a few weeks. What else?"

Nodding, "Yes about five will do. Also, Naruto and I are going to leave after the finals so I need the long term training package. Training clothes, with slots to put weights in. Don't worry about them being chakra weights, I can draw the seals myself. A full set of kunai and shuriken. Some basic fuinjutsu scrolls and supplies. Also a practice sword for kenjutsu. I'm going to give Naruto his mother's inheritance and I'm sure he is going to need it. Finally I need some sealing scrolls to store everything."

As Jiraiya was listing the items, Kashiro was grabbing them off the shelves and piling them on the counter. Pulling out his wallet to pay for the items, Kashiro waves it away.

"It's on the house Jiraiya. I've gained plenty of business from Naruto over the years and this is the least I can do to help repay my debt."

Bowing to the man, Jiraiya said, "Thank you my friend. There is one more thing though. I need a batch of Minato's _special order _to be made and picked up before we leave. I will pay double for your speed and discretion."

Eyes widening, Kashiro whispers, "So you are going to teach him _that._ Very well. I'll have it done and ready by the time you have to leave. Be careful."

Bowing once again, Jiraiya heads towards the door with the large scroll full of supplies. Before he leaves he says, "You too Kashiro. I won't forget this. Thank you."

And then he was gone in a swirl of leaves after the door closes.

* * *

_With Naruto back at the clearing_

"Kuso! What is taking that pervert so long. I swear if he is peeking again I'm going to beat the crap out of him."

_**'Cease your senseless ranting, he is here.'**_

A swirl of leaves announced Jiraiya's arrival with a large scroll tucked under his arm.

Waving, "Hey Naruto. I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I was talking with Sarutobi-sensei and got held up. How did things go with the fox?"

Accepting Jiraiya's excuse and calming down Naruto responds, "It's done. I was just waiting for you to get back before I summoned him. What is in the scroll by the way?"

Waving it off, "It's just some supplies for your training. Go ahead and summon Kyuubi. I want to see how this works."

_**'Only channel a medium sized amount of my chakra Kit. You don't want to summon me full size and cause a panic.'**_

_'Okay fox. Good idea.'_

Walking over to a large open space, Naruto bites his thumb and swipes some blood across the tattoo on his arm, he starts channeling a moderate amount of the foxes chakra and feeling a pull in his stomach, he slams his hand on the ground and shouts, _**"Oni Kuchiyose no** **Jutsu!**_**"**

A large puff of smoke erupts in the clearing and a deep booming voice is heard, **"Ah. It is good to be free of that blasted seal."**

The smoke cleared revealing a ten foot tall Kyuubi. Turning to the gaping duo, Kyuubi says, **"Time to begin."**

Coming out of their stupor, Jiraiya turns to Naruto and says, "He is right. We have a lot to do. Now let's go sit down and I'll tell you what is going to happen."

The trio sits down in the shade of some trees and Jiraiya begins speaking.

"First things first. Naruto, while we are teaching you, you will address us with respect and call us Jiraiya-sensei and Kyuubi-sensei. Second, you will do as ordered and not complain. The training will be brutal, but it is necessary."

Gazing at Naruto in seriousness, he receives a nod in understanding.

"Good, now first I am going to tell you the key to our training is in you _**Kage Bunshin**_. As you may or may not know, the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_has the ability to transfer any and all information gained by the clones to the original. I know you can make hundreds of clones at once and that is what we are going to do every day."

Surprised at this information and more than a little excited at the possibilities this offers, Naruto nods eagerly.

"Every day you will start by making three hundred clones. You will divide them into equal groups of ten and have them work on different tasks. I will create ten shadow clones to work with these groups. The original you will work with Kyuubi and myself. Group 1 will practice chakra control. This group will practice tree and water walking, as well as kunai balancing. Groups 2 and 3 will work on the ninjutsu I will teach you. Groups 4, 5 and 6 will work with Kyuubi in training your special abilities. Is that enough Kyuubi?"

**"It will work enough to get the basics down. But I want to train him in the Kitsune Taijutsu style as well."**

"All right. In that case, I will let Group 7 and 8 work on that with you. Are you able to make clones? To help with the groups?"

**"Yes, I can split my power by the number of tails. In my case, nine."**

"Okay that works out well. Now, Group 9 will be reading fuinjutsu theory and Group 10 practicing your kenjutsu skills. The Uzumaki clan was renowned for their sealing and kenjutsu skills and it's time you started learning. Now you, yourself will be spending time meditating to sort through the clones memories and practicing what they learned with either myself or Kyuubi. This will go on for three of the four weeks we have to train. The final week will be for review and rest, and a surprise I will reveal to you as an award if you work hard and make sufficient progress. Do you have any questions?"

Nodding, Naruto says, "Yeah I do. What do you mean about the Uzumaki clan? I did not know there was one?"

Incredibly surprised Jiraiya asks, "You mean you don't know? The Uzumaki clan's history is important in the founding of Konoha. Did you not learn about that in the academy?"

Shaking his head, "No I didn't. They did not mention anything about it. Who were they? They sound important."

Speaking up, the Kyuubi says, **"I know much about your clan Kit, seeing as all my previous hosts have been Uzumaki."**

Desperate for knowledge of his origin Naruto pleadingly asks, "Will you please tell me about the Kyuubi-sensei?"

Nodding, Kyuubi begins his explanation.

**"Many years ago the Uzumaki are the royal family of **_**Uzushiogakure **_(Village Hidden by Whirling Tides)**, a village on an island** **located in the Land of Whirlpools. The Uzumaki are distant blood relatives of the Senju clan, and as such, were on good terms with each other. So when the Senju and Uchiha clans decided to begin negotiations after much battle and death, the Uzumaki were called in as peacekeepers. When negotiations were over and Konoha was formed an alliance was formally created between Uzu and Konoha by way of political marriage. Uzumaki Mito was given to Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage. On a side note, Mito was my first host."**

**"Unfortunately a tragedy befell the clan. The Uzumaki were famous for their longevity and knowledge of seals, also to a lesser extent, their kenjutsu skills. This caused them to gain many enemies. They were a small village, but their power rivaled that of the great five. Most of the other major villages feared that. So an alliance consisting of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri was formed. They banded together and launched an assault on Uzu, destroying the village and killing all but a few. They sent for help from Konoha, was sent reinforcements led by Uzumaki Kushina, heir to the throne of Uzu who was in Konoha a few days before the massacre. Unfortunately they arrived too late. After slaughtering the enemy still there, they discovered all who survived were scattered to the wind. I don't know much more than that."**

Jiraiya interjects with, "This is what triggered the start of the Second Shinobi War. The Uzumaki clan symbol, the swirl that is on the back of much of the clothing that the ninja wear in Konoha, was worn proudly in that war in honor of their sacrifice."

Naruto by now has tears running down his face upon hearing the tragedy that befell his clan. He shakily asks, "Is there anything left?"

Jiraiya nods and then says, "Yes Naruto, there are some ruins left. You were actually near the area where the village was located. You see, some of the survivors eventually returned to the Land of Whirlpools and decided to live peacefully and never establish a ninja system there again so as not to be attacked. The name was then changed to what is now the Land of Waves. The island was closed off to all travel due to the whirlpools surrounding it that only an Uzumaki knew how to deactivate. "

Naruto is silent as he stares at the swirl on his headband. Kyuubi and Jiraiya both give him a minute to come to terms with what he has heard. Eventually, his tears stopped and his eyes started burning in determination.

He then swears in the most serious voice he can muster, "I will forever remember their sacrifice. In their honor I will learn all I can of their arts and become the next Uzumaki seal master. I will eventually return to my ancestors homeland and rebuild it to its former glory. I swear this on my nindo, my ninja way."

Nodding in satisfaction, Jiraiya then asks, "Is there anything else before we start?"

Naruto shakes his head no.

The trio then stands up and Jiraiya says, "Then let's get started. Create the clones and we will begin."

Naruto shouts, "Yosh!" and moves to the middle of the clearing. Channeling his chakra and moving his fingers into a familiar cross sign, he roars out, "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 4 is done. I know I said the training would start in this chapter, but I wanted things to move along faster so I decided to do something different. Next chapter will take place after the three weeks of training and cover the fourth and last week of the month. One small thing I've changed is the way I'm formatting some of the Japanese terms. From now on I'm mostly just going to spell them out because continuously copying and pasting the special characters gets annoying.  
**

**EDIT: 7/23/2013 12:35 AM - It was pointed out in a review that my history lesson sounded like it only happened five or so years ago. So I changed it to make it clearer. Thanks!**

**EDIT2: 8/19/2013 8:46 PM - I was informed that having a summoning tattoo removes the hand-seal requirements for the summoning technique, so I removed that part. Thanks!**


	5. Sins of the Past

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Jutsu_**

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

**_'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'_**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A DESCRIPTION OF THE ACT OF RAPE. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, THE SCENE IS MARKED AND YOU CAN SKIP IT. YOU ARE WARNED.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sins of the Past**

The past 3 weeks have been some of the toughest of Naruto's life and he was looking forward to finally be able to rest. Every day has been the same: He would wake up and summon Kyuubi. Then he would make 300 bunshins and have them group off learning various things under the watchful eyes of Kyuubi and Jiraiya, as well as their own bunshins, while he went and did physical training using the weights Jiraiya gave him. Then every five hours, Naruto would meditate and slowly disperse the groups of bunshins and assimilate their knowledge. He would then create more bunshins and start the process over again while he went and practiced what they learned, and continue this until it was time to sleep.

I had all paid off though. Naruto was the strongest he'd ever been in his life.

Under Kyuubi's tutelage he learned how to utilize his enhanced senses. He can also create and control fox fire. He was only at an intermediate level. He had no problem creating and channeling it like he would normal fire, but the jutsu he used were low in number. He could also manipulate it to cover parts of his body for use in his taijutsu. He also started delving into Kitsune Illusions. But they were complicated and he did not get very far, only at a beginners level, being able to do basic illusions such as _**Kitsune no Sakkaku: Kageno Kurooku**_ (Kitsune Illusion: Cloak of Shadows) and _**Kitsune no Sakkaku: Niseno Kixyouki**_ (Kitsune Illusion: False Insanity). The Kitsune Style taijutsu was a different story. He took to it like a fish to water. It just felt natural to him and he became very proficient, borderline advanced at the style. When combined with his fox fire abilities, it made a deadly combination.

The Kitsune taijutsu is a very acrobatic style that utilizes speed, unpredictability, feints, misdirection and counterattacks, often integrating parts of the environment to its advantage. Moving in all directions near the opponent, whether it be above, behind, to the sides, or head on. The user moves in using high speeds to bypass an opponent's guard and strike quickly with a quick punch or kick combo and then move away before the opponent can counterattack. Movements simply flow with each other with no pattern or method, making it hard to predict, yet still very deadly.

Learning the style was made even harder due to the chakra weights given by Jiraiya. Thanks to the Kyuubi's healing however, his body quickly adapted to the weights. So Jiraiya then placed resistance seals on him. These seals work by altering the air around the bearer, increasing its resistance to movement, making it feel more like moving through water or mud. Naruto's seal was currently only on level two out of ten due to only having them for a few days.

Training with Jiraiya was just as difficult. But his ninjutsu arsenal was now greatly expanded to include some jutsu of his nature affinities, wind and fire, with the fire being Kitsune-bi. Those include: _**Katon: Endan **_(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**, **_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **_(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire)**, **_**Futon: Daitoppa **_(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**, **_**Futon: Atsugai **_(Wind Release: Pressure Damage). He also learned some jutsu to expand on his existing talent with Kage Bunshins. Those include: _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_(Shuriken Shadow Clone)**, **_**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_(Kunai Shadow Clone) and Naruto's favorite, _**Bunshin Daibakuha **_(Clone Great Explosion). He also learned the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_(Body Flicker) at Jiraiya's insistence.

His chakra control also increased greatly, mastering tree and water walking to the point where he could fight on any surface for over an hour without losing his concentration. He had also started kunai balancing, and was able to hold a kunai suspended above his hand for about five minutes.

Naruto's skill in sealing progressing quickly. Fuinjutsu just seemed to click with Naruto. He read through several books on fuinjutsu theory and improved his calligraphy to a level Jiraiya was satisfied with. He can write seals at decent speeds for a variety of functions. He is versed in some Fuinjutsu techniques like _**Yon Tsu no Koonaa no Fuxokkusu no Shouheki **_(Four Corner Fox Barrier). He can also make many types of seals, ranging from storage scrolls, to explosion tags and chakra suppressors.

His kenjutsu was also nothing to scoff at. While he is no master swordsman, he was able to adequately wield and use a sword without looking like a complete novice.

Using hundreds of bunshins every day for three weeks had improved Naruto's skills from low-gennin, to high-chunnin or low-jonnin. We now find Naruto and Jiraiya heading towards a familiar ninja shop.

* * *

_Present time, with Naruto and Jiraiya_

With an exasperated look on his face, Naruto asks, "Ne, Ero-Sennin, where are we going? I want to get some ramen. It's been forever since I went to Ichiraku's and saw Teuchi-ojisan and Ayame-neechan."

Frustrated at the lack of respect, Jiraiya asks, "Whatever happened to 'Jiraiya-sensei' gaki? I thought I was finally getting some respect from you."

With a sly grin, Naruto answers, "That's because we aren't training anymore. You said while we were training I was supposed to call you that, but now we aren't it's back to Ero-Sennin. I do respect you though, so if you like I could call you 'Ero-Sensei'. Besides, your still a pervert so I will call you 'ero-', because that is what you are."

Sighing Jiraiya says, "Whatever gaki, but to answer your question, in case you haven't noticed, your training outfit is beat to hell and due to your 'growth spurt' none of your old outfits will fit. So we are heading to pick up the new outfit I had made for you at the Higurashi Ninja Shop."

Grinning brightly, "Oh! We're going to see Kashiro-ojisan? That's cool. I haven't seen him since before my last mission. A new outfit would be good I guess. I hope there is some orange in it. I love orange."

Shaking his head, Jiraiya says, "I know you love orange, so there is some in it, but nowhere near the degree it was with your horrific jumpsuit."

Laughing lightly with a faraway look Naruto says, "Yeah. I suppose that thing looked terrible didn't it. But it was the only thing I could afford and it helped draw attention to me. I suppose that is why I bought it, so I could have my existence acknowledged. But none of that matters anymore. I no longer care about what the villagers think of me. I'll miss my friends, but I will be glad to leave the village after the Chunin Exams."

Mood dampened slightly, Jiraiya says, "Yeah I can understand. But things are going to change soon. You will show the village what a mistake they made when your burden is revealed to the public. The lies will stop and people will be forced to look at their actions. That reminds me, I still need to have sensei talk to your friends' sensei about what is going to happen soon."

Gaining a slightly devious smirk, "I still can't believe you and Jiji thought of that. It's so clever. Plus it will make the council look bad by airing their dirty laundry regarding me. That makes it worth it. Plus what your planning for me is awesome and there is nothing the council can do about it. What I'd give to be a fly on the wall for that meeting. It's going to be hilarious."

Patting Naruto's should Jiraiya says, "I planned on you and I crashing that meeting, as the meeting does regard you and to an extent me, they would not be able to raise a fuss about our presence. Although I'll ask Sarutobi-sensei to cause a distraction, allowing us to show up in the shadows and hide our presence with our transparency jutsu to spy on it for a while first. Then reveal our presence when the time is right. But enough of that, it looks like we are here."

Entering the shop causing the bell to ring, Kisaro looked up to see both Naruto and Jiraiya standing there with Naruto waving and saying, "Hi Kisaro-ojisan. Did you miss me?"

Looking confused Kisaro looks at Naruto and is slightly stunned.

_'Minato? No, wait that's not Minato. But that must mean...'_

Pointing at Naruto he asks with voice trembling slightly, "Naruto? Is that you?"

With a foxy grin that bears his fangs, making him look even more feral with his new features. "Of course it's me. Who else would call you ojisan to your face?"

Laughing because that is true, "I suppose your right. You sure changed a lot. Do you mind me asking what happened?"

Looking towards Jiraiya and seeing him nod, Naruto decides to tell the truth, "Ero-Sennin seems to trust you so no I don't mind. You know about my tenant right?"

Chuckling at Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya and nodding, Naruto continues, "Well I met him a few weeks ago after Ero-Sennin removed this seal that was over the fox's seal and it pulled me and him into the seal where we talked and made a deal. Turns out my seal was not working right and caused my body to be stuck as a nine year old. He fixed it but it had some side effects as you can see. That is what the explosion of power a few weeks ago was about."

Completely surprised at what he was told, Kisaro felt like he wasn't getting the whole picture, but decided not to ask as he didn't need to know.

Shaking his head, Kisaro asks, "So I assume you are here to pick up your new wardrobe?"

Nodding eagerly, "Yeah! Ero-Sennin said he got me new clothes because my old ones would not fit anymore. This training suit is all I got."

Handing Naruto a brown, wrapped package Kisaro offers, "Well why not just change into a set here. There are changing areas in the back. Go on while I talk to Jiraiya here."

Bowing Naruto thanks him and goes off to the back of the store to change.

Jiraiya, after making sure Naruto was out of earshot, even with his advanced hearing, then asked with a whisper, "Is the special order almost ready?"

Equally quiet, Kisaro replies, "Yes. It is almost done. By the end of the exams you will be able to stop by and pick them up. Does Naruto know about his parents yet?"

Shaking his head, Jiraiya replies, "No. I am going to tell him about his parents later today and give him his mother's inheritance. I'll hold onto his father's scroll until we are safely out of Konoha. There is no way we can risk his father's prized jutsu falling into the hands of someone like Danzo. That would be disastrous for all involved."

Nodding, Kisaro says, "It sounds like a plan. I hope he does not react too badly though."

"I hope he does Kisaro, now look alive, here he comes."

Sure enough, there was Naruto dressed in his new outfit with a foxy grin on his face.

"Thank you so much Ero-Sennin this is awesome. I look totally badass in this."

Indeed he did. Naruto's outfit consisted of: A short sleeved, black trench coat with dark red and orange flames at the bottom of the coat, the Uzumaki clan symbol on the left sleeve and the kanji for nine engraved on a hitai-ate plate on the right, his practice sword attached to the fasteners going diagonally down the back, a mesh shirt visible under a long sleeved, tan, v-neck style shirt. Wrapped bandages starting at the forearm over the sleeves down to the hand, semi-loose black pants with some bandages around the thighs and a kunai holster attached to the right leg, held up by a belt, brown in color, with places to hold scrolls on them, a pouch for basic supplies near the back of the hip and finally shin mesh to bind the lower area of the pant legs and black ninja sandals.

Nodding in approval, Jiraiya said, "You pull of that look well gaki. Especially with that feral look and longer hair of yours. You look like a serious ninja."

Looking at Jiraiya with a grin on his face then turning to Naruto, "You almost look like you were born to wear those clothes."

_'Although it helps when this is a near replica of Minato's clothing during his prime, just in darker colors and smaller size. He definitely takes after his father now.'_

Oblivious to the older man's inner thoughts, Naruto simply says "Thanks Kisaro-ojisan, Ero-Sennin."

Kisaro smiles then frowns slightly, "You welcome Naruto, but I can't help but feel something is missing. Ah! I know!"

Kisaro reaches back to the leather wrap in his hair, unravels it, letting his hair flow free and hands it to Naruto saying, "Come over here for a minute."

Naruto does as asked and Kisaro turns him around so he can see Naruto's hair from the back. Pulling the hair together in the back, Kisaro proceeds to wrap the dark leather band in Naruto's hair starting at the base of the neck, down to his shoulders where he leaves a small amount of hair falling freely at the very end. He then unties Naruto's forehead protector and turning Naruto around, he ties it to his left arm. So the leaf symbol is visible just below the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"There you go Naruto. Now it's perfect."

Naruto then turns to the window to see his reflection and admire the new hairstyle and placement of his forehead protector. Giving a thumbs up, Naruto says, "It's perfect! Thanks!"

Jiraiya then speaks up, "Thank you for getting this done Kisaro. We have to go-"

Jiraiya was then interrupted by Naruto's stomach making its displeasure about lack of food apparent, much to Naruto's embarrassment.

"-and get the gaki some food apparently."

"Yatta! To Ichiraku's!"

Grabbing Naruto's shoulder before he can run off, Jiraiya then says, "Wait Naruto. Let's take the quick way why don't we."

"Okay Ero-Sennin. By Kisaro-ojisan. I'll see you later."

Both Jiraiya and Naruto bowed before making a hand sign and disappearing in their respective **shunshins. **Jiraiya in a swirl of leaves and Naruto in a swirling column of blue fire.

* * *

_Outside Ichiraku Ramen_

Arriving at the ramen stand, Naruto immediately ducks under the flaps and shouts in greeting, "Hey Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan! Did you miss me?"

Naruto is immediately glomped by a brown and white blur. This blur happened to be Ichiraku Ayame. A young woman of around seventeen, with tanned skin, long brown hair and dark eyes. She and her father have known Naruto since he was a child and are two of the few who treat Naruto well, with Teuchi acting like a kindly grandfather and Ayame an older sister.

"Naruto-otouto! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in over a month and we were getting worried."

Turning red due to being smothered in Ayame's chest, Naruto manages to force out, "Ayame-neechan. Can't. Breathe."

At this point Jiraiya, who is currently grinning lecherously and scribbling in his notebook, comments, "I don't know Naruto. Seems like a good way to go to me." *giggle giggle*

Ayame, looking down and seeing where she is currently gripping Naruto at, turns red and after letting go of Naruto, shouts "Pervert!" and hits Jiraiya with the ladle she is currently holding.

Upon hearing Ayame shouting out, Teuchi, in a fit of fatherly rage, storms out to castrate whoever is inappropriately touching his daughter, however stops at seeing Jiraiya and stares confusedly at the sight of a bright red Ayame, a laughing Naruto, and Jiraiya, who is currently on the floor with swirly eyes and a huge lump on his head.

Immediately guessing what has happened and realizing he over-reacted, Teuchi then remarks, "You'll never change will you Jiraiya?"

Jumping up and dusting himself off like nothing happened, he replies, "Eh, you know me Teuchi, I need research for my new book and the gaki here is a gold mine."

At this time, Teuchi and Ayame take a closer look at Naruto, who currently is grinning widely at the site of the duo, and take in his changes. With varied reactions.

Teuchi whistles and says, "Looking good Naruto. I like the new look. Finally hit puberty huh?"

Wincing slightly at the memory, but pushing it away and smiling at his ojisan, he replies "Hehe. I guess you could say that Teuchi-ojisan. But what's wrong with Ayame? She's acting weird."

Said girl was staring at Naruto with a glazed look on her face, flushed cheeks and a bit of blood dribbling down her nose. Upon seeing this Teuchi immediately bursts out laughing, snapping Ayame back to reality and wondering what the joke was.

Naruto, being oblivious, doesn't understand what is going on but notices the blood and comments, "Hey Ayame-neechan, you got a bit of blood coming out of your nose."

With pink rising in her cheeks at being caught having some indecent thoughts towards her 'little brother', quickly wipes her nose and changes the subject by asking, "So Naruto what'll it be today?"

As if on cue, Naruto's stomach starts grumbling again causing him to sheepishly rub the back of his head and say, "I guess two of the usual Ayame-neechan. I'm pretty hungry."

Writing it down on her notepad she then says, "All right then. Ten bowls of ramen, with six miso, two chicken and two beef, coming right up. What do you want Jiraiya-sama. Err, Jiraiya-sama? Are you okay?"

Jiraiya, who's eyes bugged out at hearing the order is currently having flashbacks of a certain female, redheaded Uzumaki. _'Kami, he eats just as much as his mother. My poor wallet is going to be so empty when I'm done here.'_ Eventually shaking himself out of his stupor he says, "Just a beef and vegetable ramen is fine with me."

Now sitting at the bar next to each other with the two ramen cooks in the back, Naruto asks, "Hey Ero-Sennin where are we going after this? I don't really want to go back to my apartment and have to deal with everything being broken again."

Nodding in understanding Jiraiya says, "Your staying with me at my hotel for the remainder of our time in the village. But before we go, we have to stop and see the Hokage. I'm sure he misses you and we have to get the first phase of our plan out of the way."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto then asks, "It's really happening isn't it? There's no going back now."

Serious now, "It is Naruto. There is no other choice. I will not let the village continue on unpunished and this will strike them all where it hurts."

Ayame then returns with their meals. With a quick 'idatakimasu' they dig in to their meals.

After finishing them and receiving the bill, Jiraiya cries waterfall tears as he empties his wallet onto the countertop. After which Naruto and Jiraiya then **shunshin'd **to the Hokage's office.

* * *

_Hokage Office, with Sarutobi_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently fighting a losing battle against the bane of every Kage in existence, paperwork. Massaging his aching hand, he gets up and walks over towards the Yondaime's portrait with a scowl on his face.

_'I bet your just mocking me right now. Seeing me toil over endless piles of paperwork. How did you do it? What was the secret to getting it all finished so easily?'_

His internal grumbling was interrupted when he felt the tell-tale spike in chakra signaling a **shunshin** in his office.

Turning to face the new arrivals he is surprised to see who is arriving in his office. Appearing in the classic swirl of leaves was Jiraiya, but it was who appeared in a column of blue fire swirling up from the floor that caused the Sandaime's heart to stop briefly.

_'Minato? No, it can't be Minato so it must be-'_

"Hey old man! Did you miss me?"

Smiling brightly, "Naruto my boy! It's good to see you. You being here must mean that the training was successful. Correct? Come sit down."

Sarutobi sits at his desk and after activating the privacy seals in his office, he motions for them to begin.

"Hell yeah it did. Jiraiya-sensei and Kyuubi-sensei taught me a lot. I learned so much thanks to those bunshins of mine."

Smiling, Sarutobi asks Jiraiya, "And how would you rate young Naruto now? How strong is he really?"

Taking a contemplative look, Jiraiya then says, "As of now he's got the finals in the back. As for his skills: His taijutsu is easily low-mid jonin. His ninjutsu is easily Jonin, by utilizing his two elemental affinities to full effect, as well as the Kage Bunshin jutsus, I'd definitely say Jonin. Genjutsu is nil if he can't use the Kitsune Illusions. If he can, I'd say he is low-mid chuunin there. He has a lot of latent talent in Kenjutsu, being an Uzumaki, so there is a ton of potential there. I'd probably rate it at low-jonin, though it will get higher if he gets more practice in. Sealing, in high-jonin in theory, having read several advanced books on fuinjutsu, however, due to the amount of time it took to correct his handwriting-"

"Oi! My handwriting was not that bad!"

"Shut it gaki, it was atrocious. But we fixed it. Anyway, if we had more time he could get his practical fuinjutsu up to his theory and , but as of this moment his around low jonin. He's already Chunnin, heck I would rate him a _Tokubetsu _(Special) Jonin with a specialization in sealing. Kyuubi and I really outdid ourselves here. I never expected that using the bunshins would allow him to get this far."

Beaming in pride at the praise he's given Naruto feels the need to point out, "Don't forget this is all because of your idea to use the kage bunshins to shorten the time and get more stuff done. That was awesome."

Nodding in agreement, Sarutobi says, "Young Naruto-kun is right Jiraiya-kun. I was really clever. I certainly look forward to Naruto's performance in the exams. Sorry about earlier when I first saw you, my eyes were playing tricks on me and I thought I saw someone else."

"Hehe, you must be getting old ojisan. Now you're seeing things. Who else would it be?"

While Naruto was speaking Sarutobi sent a questioning look towards Jiraiya, then flicking his eyes towards Naruto and back. He indicates, _'does he know?' _Shaking his head, Jiraiya mouths 'tonight' and Sarutobi nods. All of this happened in the span of a few seconds and Naruto was oblivious to the silent exchange."

Sighing, the Sandaime asks, "Do you want to get the plan started?"

"Yeah, time to fill out the apprenticeship forms and get the stamp of approval."

Standing up and moving to the middle of the room the Hokage snaps, "Uzumaki Naruto. Front and center."

Jumping up and into said position.

"Do hereby accept the full-time apprenticeship of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku? If you do, Jiraiya-sama will be your legal guardian in all things, you will be granted the rights and privileges a Sannin has, including, but not limited to, Sannin travel rights and limited political immunity. You will only answer to either Jiraiya-sama or myself. No one else will have the authority to command you. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Bowing at the waist, he says, "I do so swear on the Will of Fire that I accept this honor and will be forever loyal to you and my master."

Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the Sandaime looks Naruto in the eye and says, "I'm very proud of you Naruto-kun. You made a good choice."

Motioning everybody to his desk the Sandaime asks Naruto and Jiraiya to sign their names on the applications for apprenticeship and guardianship. Doing that, Sarutobi then gleefully stamps the Hokage seal on the document, making it official.

"It's done. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sensei, just one thing."

Nodding, Sarutobi motions on,

"I would like you to have that talk with Naruto's classmates' sensei."

Smiling slightly and nodding, "It's already been done. It was a rather interesting conversation."

* * *

_Flashback 3 weeks ago, Hokage's office_

_In the Hokage's office sat the four jonin-senseis of the group the village has dubbed "The Rookie Twelve". On the far left sat Gai Maito, Konoha's Taijutsu Master and sensei for Team 9, on the inner left sat Yuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha and sensei to Team 8, staring with disdain at the smoker next to her. That smoker was the son of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, former member of the 12 Ninja Guardians and sensei to Team 10. Finally on the end sat Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, the last surviving member of Team Minato and sensei to Team 7._

_Across the desk sat Sarutobi Hiruzen, smoking his pipe. "I'm sure you are wondering why we have called you away from training your students for the Chunnin Exam finals (Kakashi winced slightly, but only the Sandaime noticed). Some news has come up and I felt it prudent to inform you because it involves those on your team entered in the Chunin Exam Finals."_

_Kurenai asks, "What information is this Hokage-sama and how does it affect our students?"_

_Gazing seriously at them all, "It seems that Suna has brought a jinchuuriki for the exams and he is currently in the finals."_

_At this news the four Jonin's eyes widen._

_"You can now see why I felt the need to bring this to your attention, especially you Kakashi, seeing as how one of your students is fighting him. Now everything we own on the Garra and our own jinchuuriki, Naruto from the time they were born until now, are in these folders. I want you to read them and then we'll continue._

_The jonin then take the folders and start reading. While smoking his pipe, waiting for them to finish, the Sandaime notices multiple expressions cross the jonin's face: Disgust, fear, hatred, sadness, surprise and more. Finally all are finished and the air is full of sadness._

_Asuma says, "I knew jinchuuriki had it rough, but this is terrible. Assassination attempts, brutal beatings, torture, I never knew. Naruto has had a terrible life and Gaara's was even worse. They are granted so much power, but at a terrible cost. *sigh* I need another cigarette."_

_Kurenai can't say anything, she is simply speechless with an aching heart and tears running down her face._

_Gai says in a surprisingly quiet voice, "Such unyouthfulness these children deal with. In our own village too. It seems the villagers' flames of youth went dark a long time ago in regards to young Naruto."_

_Kakashi, "I already knew about a majority of these issues, seeing as I was usually the first ANBU on the scene, but seeing it all together on paper, what seemed small and scattered incidents were actually so much more. How could I have been so blind to this?"_

_"So you all understand now. I am giving you full authority to discuss this with your teams. Everything. Don't leave out a single detail. They must know what they are dealing with, if they ask about Naruto's status as a container, give them hints, but don't say it outright. There are events in motion that center around the Chunin Exams. I have it on good word the Naruto's burden will not stay secret much longer. So please spare your students the lies that the civilian council will spread and allow them to form a clear opinion of Naruto. That is all. Dismissed."_

_"Sir!" four voices called before vanishing in a swirl of leaves._

_Flashback End!_

* * *

"...and that's about it. It's been done so that when your burden is made public knowledge, your friends will defend you. There may even be more people who convert to your side after my announcement of your burden, as I plan to open your medical records to the general public, allowing the village to know all you have been put through at their hands."

Naruto's face paled rapidly and he started hyperventilating.

"Naruto my boy, calm down this must be done. Naruto!"

Getting his fear under control, he shakily asks, "Even _that_ one time Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime looks at Naruto seriously and nods ever so slightly.

Standing suddenly, Naruto says, "Jiraiya I've got to go. I'll meet you back at the hotel. I need some time to think."

He disappears in a swirling column of blue flames.

Very worried, Jiraiya then asks, "Sensei? What did Naruto mean by 'that one time'? What causes him so much stress?"

Sighing deeply, the Sandaime reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake and two saucers. "Have drink Jiraiya. You're going to need it."

Jiraiya drinks, "It's that bad?"

Shaking his head sadly, "No I'm afraid it was much worse. The event Naruto was talking about was the time he was... raped... then beat near to death by several villagers."

_'Dear Kami. I never knew. Why did this have to happen?'_

With a sick feeling in his stomach and hands shaking in rage, he throws the saucer aside and takes a swig from the bottle. "What happened?"

******Rape Scene Start******

"He was 9 at the time. They cornered him in an alley and knocked him out. When he came to he was strapped to a coffee table. Naked. He was begging to be set free, saying he had been a good boy, but then _she _comes in. She starts saying how she is going to make the demon feel good. She won't enjoy it but she wants power. She thought any 'demon offspring' would be the birth of a new Kekkei Genkai. After going for a couple hours Naruto was spent and the woman felt she had received enough of the 'demon's seed' for a child. So she then proceeded to make sure nobody else could do what she had done with him again and stabbed him in the scrotum, severing the nerves and tubing there. From there he was tortured for several hours, until the bitch had enough and tossed him out into a back alley. All the while he was drugged to stay awake. So he could feel everything."

Taking a deep breath and swig from the bottle, the Sandaime continued,

"It was a few hours before the villagers found him. Still under the effects of the drugs, they proceed to 'have some fun' and left him with half his bones broken and bleeding to death. When the ANBU found him later, he was covered in urine and blood. When he was brought to the hospital the full extent of the damage was revealed. 64 broken bones, a ruptured spleen, collapsed lung, a cracked skull, broken nose, black eyes, lacerations to seventy percent of his body and his reproductive system was completely destroyed."

*******Rape Scene End******

Sighing deeply, "It took 3 weeks full of surgeries, however, if the Kyuubi had not helped him, there was no way he would have survived. It was the only time the doctors and Kyuubi worked in tandem. The doctors set the bones and Kyuubi mended them, they rebuilt his reproductive system and the Kyuubi healed it and made it functional again, if he was bleeding too much when repairing his internal organs the Kyuubi lessened the flow, they cleaned and disinfected the wounds and lacerations and Kyuubi stitched the skin back together. It was a miracle that he survived. After all the wounds were healed and sealed up Naruto was placed in a medically induced coma for three weeks."

"Why so long sensei?"

"Every day we sent in a Yamanaka to try and identify the woman and other attacks, but the mental defenses were too strong. They could not access it to see it, or suppress it to help with Naruto's recover. He will forever be haunted by that night, I could never get him to talk about who he saw. I know for a fact he knows who the woman was. If you should ever get him to identify this woman during your time with him, I beg you, please let me know so I can punish them for it."

"I promise Sensei. This is a trying night for him. I still have to tell him about his parents. I planned to tonight, but I should probably wait until tomorrow though. I don't think he could handle it right now. Goodnight Sensei."

Jiraiya vanishes in a swirl of leaves to go search for Naruto.

* * *

**And we're done with chapter five. I am on a roll right now. Done with the first chapter of Naruto's relaxation week. Next chapter, Jiraiya reveals Naruto's heritage to him. Chunin Exam's should start soon. **

**Rape scene inspiration from Naruto: One Man Team**

**Original Techniques:**

**Kitsune no Sakkaku: Kageno Kurooku (Kitsune Illusion: Cloak of Shadows) - A C-Rank illusion that bends the light around the caster to grant invisibility. Pretty self explanatory, but it is stronger than Jiraiya's invisibility jutsu because it leaves no chakra trace and is virtually undetectable.**

**Kitsune no Sakkaku: Niseno Kixyouki (Kitsune Illusion: False Insanity) - A C-Rank illusion triggered by channeling demonic chakra to the casters eyes and making eye contact with the target. The target will then see the caster slowly morphs into whatever causes the user the most mental anguish and causes pain by making the target relive their most agonizing moments with their fear. A good example would be Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. "Foolish little brother. You will always be weak." Or Anko and her old sensei Orochimaru. "You are nothing but a failed experiment. You have no use to me. Kukukuku" Something like that.**

**Yon Tsu no Koonaa no Fuxokkusu no Shouheki (Four Corner Fox Barrier) - Class B-Fuinjutsu skill. A barrier skill, when activated will form a cage of Fox Fire that slowly compresses eventually causing the target to be incinerated if the seals are not deactivated. Made by writing a four barrier tags to accept Naruto's fire chakra (in his case, the fox fire), wrapping them around the handle of a kunai and then thrown in the four corners surrounding the enemy. Target then draws the target into the designated are and makes the ram sign to focus his chakra and says 'activate'.**

**EDIT:** **7/23/2013 8:07 AM - Minor fixes and changes such as some misspellings, and a few sentences.**

**EDIT2: 8/11/2013 4:40 PM - Rape scene toned down. Some people were rather disgusted and I changed it a little.**


	6. Revelations and Rewards

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelations and Rewards**

Naruto and Jiraiya are currently in the Hokage's office discussing the upcoming invasion plot that had been discovered by Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback! Last night, after Naruto left_

_Naruto was currently jumping across rooftops trying to clear his head and come to grips about what the Sandaime is going to do._

_'I can't believe Jiji is going to tell them about _that_. I never wanted anyone to know. The only person I ever told was Haku-chan. Now everyone is going to know.'_

_Naruto's musing was interrupted as he detected a spike in chakra to the east of him. _

_'What is that? There is nobody training this late. Even if there was, the training grounds are in the opposite direction.'_

_Deciding to see what is happening he moves towards the source. Upon arriving, he finds the proctor of the second exam, Gekko Hayate, engaged in battle with the jonin-sensei of the sand siblings. Quickly realizing this is no friendly battle after seeing the Suna jonin narrowly be decapitated and retaliate with some sort of wind technique, Naruto decides to intervene._

_Drawing on small amount of demonic chakra, he flashes through hand signs and mutters,__** "Kitsune no Sakkaku: Kageno Kurooku**_ (Kitsune Illusion: Cloak of Shadows)", _to hide himself from sight and sneak up on the sand jonin. He comes up silently behind the jonin during his gloating and pulls out a kunai and bashes him in the back of the head with the butt of the knife, knocking him unconscious._

_The danger passed, he drops the illusion and rushes over to the coughing leaf jonin who is losing blood fast and on the verge of passing out._

_Seeing the leaf hitai-ate on his left arm he manages to force out before losing consciousness, "Spy... Yakushi... Suna... Oto... allies... invasion *brief coughing fit* during... the finals... warn... Hokage-sama..." _

_That is all he manages to say before losing consciousness. Still alive, however barely, he starts putting pressure on the wounds and flares his chakra to let someone know of his position. Feeling the chakra spike, a squad of ANBU on patrol suddenly appears. The squad takes in the scene while the leader, a female with purple hair and a cat mask, notices the wounded man and shouts, "Hayate-kun!" and immediately rushes and shoves Naruto out of the way to apply emergency first aid. _

_Two other ANBU move to secure the Suna jonin, while another ANBU, a tall man in a bear mask, walks over to Naruto and says, "Report. What happened here?"_

_Naruto starts to explain but before he can start, Jiraiya arrives. Taking in the scene he asks, "Naruto. Are you all right? What happened?"_

_"I was just getting ready to tell Bear-san here that. But I would recommend we go see Hokage-sama about this. It's very important."_

_Realizing the seriousness of the situation if Naruto calls his Jiji, 'Hokage-sama', Jiraiya looks to the bear masked ANBU and nods and all three disappear in their respective __**shunshins **__towards the Hokage's office._

_Upon arrival, the trio is noticed by the Hokage and seeing the serious looks on Jiraiya and Naruto's face, as well as the presence of the ANBU, Sarutobi immediately moves into 'Hokage mode', and snaps out, "Report."_

_The duo looks at Naruto and he steps forward and gives a brief summary of all that happened._

_Flashback End!_

* * *

Sighing at his desk, the Sandaime says, "An invasion during the Chunin Exam finals with Oto attacking and Suna breaking the alliance with Konoha and helping. So that is what my former student was planning."

Nodding, Jiraiya remarks, "We always knew that snake teme would try to take revenge on you for passing him over for the title of Hokage."

The bear ANBU speaks, "Hokage-sama, we must make preparations. We have the Suna jonin currently locked in the ANBU holding cells and if Gekko-san's words are interpreted correctly, we have a spy in our midst named 'Yakushi'."

Naruto then speaks up, "He must have been talking about Kabuto. He was in the exams with us and had all these fancy info cards that had a lot of information on everybody there. He had this creepy aura around him that made me nervous. Growing up like I did, I learned how to read people and let me tell you, when Kabuto looked at me, *shudders* it was like he wanted to dissect me or something."

The Sandaime, nodding, says, "We have received reports of strange behavior on the part of Kabuto lately. Your probably right there Naruto."

Turning to the ANBU, "Bear. Gather a squad and assemble the clan heads and be discrete about it. We have to make plans on what needs to be done. Bring Danzo as well. He will find this out sooner or later so he might as well be here."

Jiraiya frowns at hearing Danzo's name, but says nothing seeing merit in the statement.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It will be done." The ANBU **shunshins **away to carry out the Sandaime's orders.

Turning back to Naruto, "Thank you for coming forward with this Naruto. Also thank you for saving young Hayate-san. If it wasn't for you, we might never have known this until it was too late. Now we can properly prepare for this. Now the clan heads are arriving soon, normally you would not be present, but seeing as you are Jiraiya's apprentice and this information was brought forward by you, I will allow you to stay, but I ask you to be silent unless spoken to and show respect to the clan heads and Danzo. This changes our plans for you slightly. I did not plan to reveal you until later, especially to Danzo, but we have no choice now. I have to warn you, be wary of Danzo. I don't know what he might try against you."

Bowing, "Hai Hokage-jiji." Naruto then moves to the side of the office as the clan heads begin arriving.

Eventually the office was filled with the sleepy clan heads: Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume and Shimura Danzo, all with a puzzled look on their face upon seeing Naruto and Jiraiya there, especially with Naruto's new look and features, but put it aside seeing the serious expressions on their faces.

The Hokage then activates the privacy seals in his office. Stepping forward, Danzo is the first to speak. "Hiruzen, why have you called us here in the middle of the night? Also, why are Jiraiya and Uzumaki here?"

"That will be revealed shortly Danzo. First off I want everyone here to know everything you hear during this meeting is classified information dealing with the survival of the village."

This has the effect of snapping all assembled out of their sleep induced stupor. Seeing them all paying attention, the Hokage decides to begin.

"Approximately 45 minutes ago, Naruto-kun left my office after a short discussion between him, Jiraiya and myself regarding the results of his training. While travelling through the village, he feels a chakra spike and deciding to investigate, comes upon a battle between Gekko Hayate and the Suna jonin, Baki. After interfering and consequently saving Hayate-san's life, he found out about an invasion by Suna and Oto, led by Orochimaru, that is going to occur during the finals of the Chunin Exams."

Everyone's eyes widen at this news and Hiashi asks, "I can see why you called us Hokage-sama, but why not assemble the full council to inform them?"

Acknowledging the question, "Hayate-san's information ousted a spy, one Yakushi Kabuto. I am certain that he is gaining information through the civilian council, I am just not sure how yet. That is why I asked you all use discretion when leaving for here tonight."

Shikaku speaks, "Troublesome. So I assume we are here to come up with a plan of action?"

"Yes, this meeting is a war council, as we will soon-"

An ANBU then shunshins into the office and freezes upon seeing it fully occupied, but shakes it off and says, "Hokage-sama! Urgent information in a missive intercepted for Baki from Suna regarding a betrayal and invasion of the village."

"Report."

"Hai. As you know we are holding Baki in the ANBU headquarters and intercepting any and all messages between Suna and their village's representatives here. Apparently the Kazekage has been killed by Orochimaru. A gennin team discovered the Kazekage's corpse along with his bodyguards. Their faces were missing and it was discovered they were killed by a potent snake venom."

Everyone is blown away at this. The Sandaime says, "This changes everything. Thank you Sparrow, you are dismissed. Do not tell anyone else about this. There are spies in the village and we don't know how deep they are buried."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU **shunshins **away.

Jiraiya speaks, "So Suna was tricked into attacking us by Orochimaru. We can use this to our advantage and have Suna on our side without Orochimaru finding out and when he starts the invasion. He will get a nasty surprise."

Tsume speaks, "So what are we going to do about the snake traitor?"

The Sandaime, "I know my old student very well. He probably has two goals for this invasion: Kill me and cause as much damage to the village as possible. It's time I finished what I started, so I will fight Orochimaru."

Danzo, "No offense Hiruzen, but you are not in your prime anymore. If you fight Orochimaru, he may very well win."

"What do you suggest I do. There is no way I can send somebody in my place. Except for Jiraiya, nobody would be strong enough. Even if we tried to substitute myself with him, the Kage box has chakra disruptors that detect and dispel any **henge **or genjutsu. So it would be impossible to disguise him."

_**'I may be able to help with this Kit. Step forward and summon me. They are all going to find out sooner or later.'**_

Stepping forward, Naruto addresses everyone, "That may not be true. I may have a solution, or rather, my tenant does."

All eyes turn to Naruto, wondering what he means.

Turning to the Hokage, "He asks to speak with everyone. They were going to find out sooner or later."

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Danzo says, "What is the boy talking about Hiruzen? How could the Kyuubi speak to us?"

Sighing deeply, the Hokage decides to explain. "I'm sure you all have noticed Naruto's new features. There is a reason behind them. Some of you may know, that Orochimaru encountered Team 7 in the Forest of Death, in the process he placed a Gogyo Fuin on Naruto. When Jiraiya removed it several weeks ago, he and Naruto were pulled into the seal and met the fox. They worked out a deal and this is part of it. I'm sure Kyuubi can explain the rest. Do NOT overreact. Everyone is completely safe."

Turning to Naruto he says, "Go ahead."

Walking forward, Naruto asks, "Some room please."

Everyone rather nervously steps back.

Unraveling the bandages on his left arm, revealing the fox tattoo there, Naruto channels a small amount of demonic chakra, making everybody even more nervous, swipes some blood across the seal, and shouts out after slamming his hand on the ground, "_**Oni Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_**!**"

A small cloud of smoke appears and after it clears, Kyuubi, the size of a large dog, with nine tails waving behind it, appears.

Before anyone can panic, he raises one paw and says, **"Do not fear. I mean no harm to you at the moment. I simply wish to speak to you all."**

Danzo, with narrowed eyes, asks, "How are you out of the seal and what do you mean you wish us no harm? You attacked the village before, what is stopping you from doing it again?"

**"I deserve your suspicions human, what you don't know is that I was under a genjutsu when I attacked. I was ripped out of my previous container and had my will subjugated by a Mangekyo Sharingan."**

Inoichi, shouts, "Impossible! The only one who could do that was Uchiha Madara and he died over a hundred years ago!"

**"You are wrong human. That blasted Madara is still alive. A shell of his former self, but still alive. He bears the final level of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo, which grants the bearer a form of my immortality. I know this because I am the one who created it."**

Eyes widening at this information, Chouza speaks, "You gave the Sharingan to the Uchiha clan?"

Nodding, **"Yes. Did you think that any force beyond my creation would be able to subjugate me? But we are getting off topic, I did not intentionally attack this village. End of story."**

The Sandaime nods, "Kyuubi is correct. Naruto said that you had a suggestion."

**"Yes, I do. You said that you would not be able to disguise the perverted hermit due to seals that disrupt chakra. I can override that and cast a Kitsune Illusion on him."**

Shibi pushes his sunglasses further up his nose and stoically says, "I'm assuming this illusion utilizes a different method. Seeing as how the seals disrupt human chakra. Logic dictates that the assumption of your own demonic chakra not being affected."

**"The one who smells of insects is correct. I have been teaching the Kit here Kitsune Illusions. The one I'm speaking of is similar to your **_**henge, **_**however it is solid and virtually impenetrable. I can cast this onto the perverted hermit and he will be able to take the old monkey's place, while he sees to the defense of his village."**

Shikaku sighs and says, "Troublesome. But it would work. If Kyuubi's word is to be believed, we would be able to successfully switch Sandaime-sama with Jiraiya-sama with no one being the wiser."

Tsume, still skeptical, growls out, "Why should we trust the Kyuubi with this? For all we know, it could be lying."

Growling lightly, **"I know about your clan Inuzuka. You understand the concept of honor unlike most humans. Unlike you all, I am not human, I am a demon and a demon has honor. So if I say something is true, it is true."**

Hesitant, but understanding, the Inuzuka head says, "I suppose your right."

Sarutobi, addressing the fox says, "So it is decided. We will use Kyuubi's plan. Thank you for your help. I will ask Naruto to summon you when we need you."

Nodding the Kyuubi vanishes in a red haze.

Danzo, still curious, says, "While this has been an enlightening experience, I still fail to see why you requested my presence Hiruzen."

Addressing the rest of the crowd, Sarutobi says, "This meeting has served its purpose for now. If I keep you any longer, your families may notice you are missing. All except Danzo and Jiraiya are dismissed. I want our Jonin Commander, Shikaku, to draw up defense plans and have it on my desk by tomorrow."

All the clan head say, "Hai, Hokage-sama." and disappear in a **shunshin**.

Jiraiya says, "Naruto. Meet me back at the hotel. There is something I need to talk to you about after I am done here."

"Okay Jiraiya-sensei." and he disappears in a swirling column of blue fire.

Turning to Danzo with a hard face, "Now that we are alone I'm going to speak plainly here Danzo. I want your ROOT ANBU."

Eyes narrowing, Danzo replies, "You know Yondaime-sama ordered it disbanded. I know nothing of ROOT anymore."

"I said speak plainly Danzo. I know you did not disband your ROOT organization after the Yondaime ordered it. Do not try to deny it, I've known for years."

Eyes widening slightly, but nodding, "Very well. I see there is no point in denying it. But why now?"

"I allowed it because I know, despite your questionable and sometimes despicable methods, you have the best interests of the village at heart. I knew you could take care of things from the shadows, while I was the public figure. You would take the jobs that no one else would and leave no trace. I do not like your methods, so I turned a blind eye as long as you never decided to work against the village. I know a lot of your secrets Danzo."

He looks pointedly at his bandaged arm and eye. Slightly nervous and paling slightly, Danzo says nothing but his expression shows his surprise.

"Yes, I admit I was horrified when I discovered the information. Collaborating with Orochimaru to desecrate the grave of our sensei, Hashirama, for his DNA, steal Uchiha Shisui's eye, and the eyes of other Uchiha the night of the massacre, I was sorely tempted to end your life, then and there. To have gone so far to fight against death and obtain the power of the biju was disgusting to me. However, no matter how much my own morals screamed at me, I take the job of Hokage very seriously. I know sometimes that decisions have to be made that will be for the good of the village. So, I again, turned a blind eye because I knew, as sickening as it was, we still needed you to operate from the shadows."

Danzo simply asks, "How did you find out."

Jiraiya steps forward with a dark look on his face and says, "He found out from me when I found documentation of the procedure at one of Orochimaru's bases."

"So you are blackmailing me."

Frowning, the Sandaime says, "I was not planning on this Danzo. But my hand has been forced. I'm sure you can understand. Some of the things you have done could be considered treason. But at the moment you are a necessary evil."

Nodding, Danzo says, "There is nothing I would not do for the good of the village. I'm glad you still recognize that despite your peace-loving ways. Our methods may be different, but we do have a common goal: The continued protection and prosperity of Konoha. What is it you need me to do?"

"Like I was saying, I need your ROOT ANBU. There is much corruption in this village. Especially on the council. They are blinded by greed and power. I have no doubt they would sell out this village and anyone in it just to fill their pockets with money. For now, there is not much I can do. I have plans in motion though that will slowly turn the balance of power back in favor of the Hokage position. Using their power, they have committed numerous crimes and covered it all up. All while weakening the village as a whole. It honestly would not surprise me if some on the council were helping Orochimaru in this invasion."

Nodding in agreement, Danzo says, "I am aware of this. They have several people in government positions in their pocket, ready to do their bidding. However, there is much happening you may not know. I've been compiling proof of their crimes for quite some time to use as blackmail. Perhaps it's time to use it."

"I want to try my plan first. But if it does not work, I will use your proof. I want to change the village as a whole and remove its corruption. Not simply replace one corrupt leader with another. Your plan might cause that."

"What is your plan exactly?"

"I cannot tell you that. I may need you but I don't necessarily trust you not to try and subvert my movements. I will tell you it involves Jiraiya and Naruto and certain secrets that will soon be made public."

"Very well. However that surely is not all you need my ROOT for. What else is there?"

"You are correct, I am sure the council has taken advantage of the amount of paperwork I've had to do over the years to slip a few decrees through that benefits them in some way. I want at least six of your ROOT to go over every decree or law made since Minato died and I resumed my title as Hokage. I want to find out how much has slipped through the cracks."

Jiraiya speaks, "That is a wise idea Sensei. There is no telling how much they have tried to take advantage of you over the years."

Nodding, Danzo says, "Indeed. You have gone soft in your old age Hiruzen. It would not surprise me. What do you want me to do about the invasion?"

"I want you to covertly reinforce the villages defenses. I want at least two ROOT in every department regarding the village's security to look report any leaks to you and fix them. I also want several ROOT and my trusted ANBU to search out any and all spies in the village. I want them all found. Either get them to turn on their employers and work for us or quietly eliminate them. I want no evidence found linking their disappearance to the village. Finally, before the fighting starts, I want you to quickly and quietly kill as much of the sound ninja in and around the village as you can. The less forces Orochimaru has to work with, the better."

"Very well Hiruzen, it will be done. Is there anything else you require?"

Shaking his head, "No my old friend. That is all. You are dismissed."

Bowing slightly, "Very well. I will begin my tasks immediately."

Walking out the door, he stops and gives some parting words, "And Hiruzen. It is good to see your Will of Fire still burns." With those words, Danzo leaves.

After the door is shut Jiraiya sighs. "I don't like this Sensei. You are giving Danzo too much power. It may turn around and backfire on you."

"I don't plan to let him think he can do whatever he wants. I will have him watched. But I don't think he will betray me now. We may not like each other very much, but we both care for the village more than anything."

Shaking his head slightly, "Just be careful Sensei. Danzo will not always be on your side. I'm going to go back to Naruto. I've been meaning to tell him about his parents for a while now. It's time he knew."

With that Jiraiya vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto was reading a scroll on sealing while waiting for Jiraiya to show up, but he was having trouble concentrating.

_**'What troubles you Kit? I can feel your inner turmoil.'**_

_'I'm worried about Jiji. Do you think this plan of yours will work? Will we be able to survive this invasion?'_

_**'Don't worry Kit. The monkey may be old, but he is still Hokage. He will ensure the village will survive this.'**_

_'Yeah, your right. I wonder what it is that Ero-Sennin wanted to talk to me about. It sounded pretty important.'_

_**'Looks like you're about to find out. He is here.'**_

"Hey Ero-Sennin. Did the meeting go okay?"

Sitting down in front of Naruto, Jiraiya sighed and said, "As well as it could go. I really hate politics sometimes though."

Nodding in understanding, but still curious, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? It sounded important."

"It is Naruto. I just ask that you keep a clear head with what you are about to find out. Everything that was done, was done to protect you."

Growing serious, "What are you talking about?"

Staring Naruto in the eyes he says, "It's time you knew about your parents."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, he then shakily asks, "M-my p-parents? You k-knew them?"

Nodding, "Yes I did Naruto. I promised them when you grew old enough and strong enough I would give you their legacy."

"Wh-who were they?"

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Your father... was Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime Hokage."

Eyes wide and skin paled, Naruto asks in a near whisper, "I'm the son of the Yondaime? The one who sealed the fox inside me was my own father?"

Nodding, Jiraiya unsealed two large scrolls from seal on his wrist and sets them down in front of Naruto. "The one wrapped in a red ribbon is from your mother, the one wrapped in a yellow ribbon is from your father."

With shaking hands, Naruto grabs the scroll from his mother first. Recognizing the blood seal, he bites his thumb and drops some blood on the seal. Nervously, he opens the scroll and begins to read.

_My dear Sochi (Son),_

_My name is Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's __Kai Chishio no Habanero (__Red Hot-Blooded Habanero__), Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Last Princess of Whirlpool and most importantly, your mother. There is so much I want to tell you but I don't have much time left. My strength is fading from having the Kyuubi forcefully removed. _

_I'm so sorry I will not be able to be a part of your life. I know of Minato-kun's plan to make you the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I want to say I'm so sorry you have to bear such a burden. I know how life as a Jinchuuriki can be. I know you will be strong Naruto. You are a hero to everyone in the village, even if they refuse to believe it._

_At the bottom of this letter are two things I want you to have: _

_The first is the Uzumaki Book of Seals. This book contains all of the collective knowledge of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu that has been passed down through the royal family, with each generation adding something to it. I leave this to you to with the hopes you will eventually grow and end up adding your own parts to the book. Use it well._

_The second is the Uzumaki family sword, the Uzushio no Tamashii (Soul of the Whirling Tides). This is a very special sword. It is semi-sentient that bonds with the wielder. Only someone of Uzumaki blood that the sword chooses will be able to wield it. To bond with the sword, you must kneel on the ground, while gripping the sword by the hilt and holding it with the tip facing the ground, place your forehead against the hilt and enter a meditative state. The sword will then see if you are worthy by reading your inner being. If successful, the sword's shape will change to reflect its wielder's soul. Bear it well and make the Uzumaki ancestors proud._

_It seems I'm out of time. Remember, I loved you more than anything in the world. You were the light of my life and a symbol of all that was good in the world. I love you so very much sochi. I'll be watching over you from above. Also, keep an eye on your godparents, keep Tsunade from drinking too much and give Jiraiya a good kick in the balls for peeping._

_Your Mother,  
Uzumaki Kushina_

Setting the letter down he then picks up his father's scroll, opening it he reads:

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this you have proved yourself strong enough to bear the burden of my legacy. My name is Namikaze Minato, Konoha's __Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash), the Yondaime Hokage and a very proud father to you. I write this even as I'm holding you in my arms preparing to use you as a sacrifice. I want to say I'm so incredibly sorry for what I have to do. But, as Hokage, there is no way I could ask someone else to give up their child, while I spare my own. I know sealing the Kyuubi in you will make your life miserable, but I know you are strong. I know you will be able to use the Kyuubi's power for the good of the world. I have faith in you._

_It pains me terribly to have to leave you, but I want you to know you are a hero. I know your mother left you some gifts, so what kind of father would I be if I did not do the same? At the bottom of this scroll are the two jutsu that made me famous: The Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). Learn them and use them to protect all who are precious to you._

_It's time for me to go. Before I do however, I have to warn you. Beware the Masked Man with the Sharingan Eye. He is a very dangerous man. He is the one who ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina-chan. He has sinister plans and I fear for the world should he succeed._

_Live well and always know I'll be watching over you. I love you so very much._

_Your Father,  
Namikaze Minato_

Crying unabashedly now, Naruto chokes out in a voice thick with sadness, but at the same time, great joy, "They really loved me. I wasn't abandoned. I had a family and parents who wanted me."

Turning to Jiraiya who is watching Naruto carefully, "So I guess I get to call you 'Jiraiya-otosan' now, eh, godfather."

Reaching over to grip Naruto in a hug he starts soothing him. "I guess so, godson. I also plan on finding Tsunade after this business with the invasion is over. We'll be a family. I promise. Now let's get some sleep. If I know you, you're probably itching to test out the stuff your parents left you."

"Hehe, I suppose you're right Jiraiya-otosan. Goodnight."

* * *

**There we go. Chapter six is done. Things are heating up now. Either next chapter or the one after will start the Chunin Exam Finals.**

**EDIT: 8/19/2013 8:50 PM - Minor alterations to reflect the correction to the demon summoning jutsu.**


	7. Final Preparations

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Final Preparations**

_The Next Morning, With Naruto and Jiraiya_

We currently find Naruto and Jiraiya in the living room of the hotel, talking about the revelations of the previous night.

"So Naruto. How are you feeling this morning? You had a lot dumped on you last night."

Looking out the window towards the Hokage Monument, specifically his father's head, Naruto gains a content smile on his face and says, "I feel great Ero-otosan. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I know who my parents were. I was always told my father was some crooked drunk who killed himself somewhere and my mother was a no-name whore who spread her legs for a quick ryo and then overdosed on drugs. I was told I was abandoned because nobody would want a 'demon spawn'. Knowing what I know now, I simply feel happiness and relief."

Looking at Jiraiya now, "Plus I still have some family around. You and this Tsunade woman are my godparents. You don't know how much I always wanted a family, a real family. Now I have it and I am happier than I have ever been."

Smiling gently, but feeling the need to ask, "So you don't hate your father for sealing the fox in you? Or me and Tsunade for not being there for you in your life?"

Shaking his head, Naruto says, "No, I can understand my father's reason. If I was in his place, I would have done the same thing. You, I know you probably tried your best. But between keeping this village safe with your spy network and the council probably blocking every single attempt to get close to me, I can see how you did not have much time for me. But your with me now and that is what matters."

Taking a contemplative look, "I don't know about Tsunade yet. You said she left the village in grief when she heard my mother died, who was really the only thing keeping her there in the village after losing her brother and fiancé. I would not put it past the council to have said I had died either. She might not even know I'm alive. I'll just have to find her and decide then."

Proud of his godson's reasoning, Jiraiya smiles and says, "That's a very mature outlook Naruto. You are really growing up."

"Hehe. I guess I am. Will you be able to help me with any of the things I got from my parents?"

Shaking his head, Jiraiya responds, "I can help you with the Rasengan, but that is it. Your father was better at seals than I was thanks to your mother, and most of the Hiraishin is beyond my ability to understand. I'm afraid I'm not much of a kenjutsu user, so I will not be able to help you with your sword. We'll have to find you a teacher after we leave. Reading scrolls can only go so far. The book of seals I'm a little uncomfortable with. That is your clan's history and prized techniques, it would not be appropriate for me to read it. I feel that is something best learned on your own. I will help look over any seals to correct your mistakes, but I think it's best if you do it yourself."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto says, "Not a problem Ero-otosan. Do you have any suggestions of what I should start on first?"

Giving it some thought, Jiraiya responds, "I would start on your mother's sword. If you get this bonding ritual done soon, you would be able to take it to the finals. Right now you still have the practice sword, but you need a real blade."

Grinning eagerly, "Okay it sounds like a plan. What should I do with the other stuff?"

Growing serious, Jiraiya says, "It is imperative that we keep the book of seals and your father's jutsu out of the wrong hands. If it is all right with you, I would like to take your father's scroll and keep it on me until we leave. I will put a storage seal on your arm keyed to your blood that you can keep the book of seals in. Let's take care of it now while we have some time and then you can go work on your sword."

Naruto nods and goes and grabs the scrolls. Handing his father's scroll to Jiraiya, who tucks it away, Naruto releases the storage seals on his mother's scroll. A long wooden case with the Uzumaki clan symbol etched on it appears, as well as a large book, also emblazoned with the Uzumaki crest, appears on the table.

"Okay Naruto, hand me your arm and we'll get the storage seal out of the way. This might be a little uncomfortable."

Naruto does as asked and holds out his arm. Holding a finger out, Jiraiya mutters "_**Shikoku Fuin **_(Finger Carving Seal)" and it starts glowing. Naruto winces slightly when Jiraiya presses it against Naruto's skin as he then proceeds to draw the seal.

Finishing after a minute or so, Jiraiya says, "All right Naruto. Add a little blood and we are done." Naruto does so and the seal glows slightly before fading into black on his arm, looking like a tattoo. Seeing it complete, Naruto then seals the book away.

Grinning, "All right we're done. Now I'm going to get this sword ritual taken care of. You can go and do whatever it is you need to do. I'm sure the women at the hot springs could use a punching bag for a bit."

Immediately thinking about how it had been weeks since he got any 'research' done, Jiraiya then proceeds to run off, giggling lecherously.

Walking over to the case, he opens it to see a beautiful, yet simple katana. Remembering the directions in the letter he picks up the sword and kneels on the ground, holding the sword in the way requested. He places his forehead against the hilt and starts to calm his mind. Unknown to him, the sword starts glowing with a bluish light as he feels a pull in his mind before he is assaulted by memories of his past in rapid succession. He sees flashes of the beatings he suffered at the hands of the villagers, images of himself in an orange jumpsuit proclaiming himself to be Hokage, flashes of all the important people in his life such as the Hokage, the Ichiraku's, Iruka-sensei, Jiraiya, Haku and even Kyuubi.

As the images flash by the sword begins to change. The blade turns a bright silver color with a gold wrap near the base of the blade, the hilt is bronzed, with a fox head at the top making the blade appear to be coming from its mouth, the grip is a black leather and the base of the hilt is capped off by a gold piece with the Uzumaki clan symbol emblazoned on it, surrounded by nine red stones.

The whole process takes around 20 minutes and when Naruto opens his eyes, he is awed by the sword's new look, yet felt it was perfect as it was distinctly "him".

_'This is amazing. I've never seen a sword like this. It feels perfectly balanced and not too heavy. It's perfect.'_

Picking up the sheath that was also in the box he attaches it to the back of his coat and slides the blade home with the sound of metal against wood.

_**'Congratulations Kit. The sword has accepted you. I'd recommend going to see the Hokage and see if he can get you some more kenjutsu scrolls to practice with.'**_

_'That's a good idea. I can also find out if that Hayate guy is all right when I go see him. I might go see how he is doing at the hospital as well.'_

Storing the case and his mother's letter in one of the many seals stitched in his coat, he the makes a hand sign and **shunshins **to the Hokage's office.

Arriving outside the tower, Naruto decides to take a page from Jiraiya's book and jump in through the window. Appearing in his office with a "Hey Jiji!" he then notices that the Suna jonin from the other night is with the Hokage.

Turning to him upon his entrance, the Hokage groans slightly, "Hello Naruto-kun. I see you've picked up Jiraiya's habit of jumping through the window and interrupting my meetings. I hope you aren't planning on picking up on his favorite pastimes as well."

Shaking his head rapidly he says, "No way! I'm not going to go peek on girls. I'm not a pervert."

The Suna jonin decides to speak up, "Hokage-sama. May I ask who this is and why he's interrupting our meeting?"

Turning to him the Sandaime says, "Ah yes. Introductions. Naruto-kun this is Baki, the representative we have for Suna. Baki-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he's the one who interrupted your battle with Hayate last night."

Bowing to each other slightly, the now identified Baki remarks, "So you're the kid that knocked me out? It takes a lot to sneak up on a jonin undetected. Your stealth skills must be remarkable."

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Naruto says, "I guess so. Ne, there are no hard feelings from last night right? I was only trying to do my job and help Hayate-san."

Shaking his head in negative, Baki replies, "No there isn't. In fact I'm glad you did. With what the Sandaime has told me happened shortly after my capture, it would have made allying with Konoha much more difficult if I had killed a Konoha jonin."

Looking serious, "So you're helping us now that you know Orochimaru killed your Kazekage?"

Nodding, "That is correct. Most of Suna was not wanting to invade Konoha in the first place, but we had to follow the orders of Kazekage-sama. We had no idea it was really Orochimaru in disguise. But now that the truth was revealed, when the time for the invasion starts, Suna will fight with Konoha. This deception will not be tolerated."

Smirking now, Naruto says in a smug voice, "There is no way old snake-face is slithering his way out of this one. I just hope I can get a blow in, 'cause I still got to pay him for putting that seal on me."

Startled, Baki asks, "Orochimaru gave you a cursed seal? How are you fighting it's effects?"

"Oh no, not that seal. My stupid teammate Sasuke-teme is the one that got that cursed hickey. I got a Gogyo Fuin placed over my seal."

Naruto immediately realizes he might have said too much and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the Sandaime wince slightly and Baki's eyes narrow.

"_Your _seal? So you're a jinchuuriki?"

Sighing, "I don't think you were supposed to know that, but yeah, I am. I hold the Kyuubi."

Eyes widening, Baki starts thinking, (This boy holds the Kyuubi? That is the most powerful biju in existence. Our own jinchuuriki would not hold a candle to him? I am starting to be glad that we don't have to fight Konoha. I'm beginning to think we would have lost.)

"I see."

Naruto now turns to the Hokage who has been watching their conversation, "Hey Hokage-ojisan. I was wondering if you knew where I could get some more kenjutsu scrolls. I've gone through all the ones I found already. Also, is that Hayate guy all right now? I wanted to go see him."

The Sandaime, thinking back on a conversation he held at the hospital, decides to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

_Flashback! Last night after the meeting._

_Walking into the hospital room he is not surprised to see the purple haired ANBU, now unmasked, sitting next to Hayate's hospital bed as he sleeps, the Hokage greets her. "Hello Yugao-san. I trust Hayate-san is resting comfortably now?"_

_Nodding, the now named Yugao, responds, "Yes he is. His wounds were serious, but they were able to stabilize him last night. I came so close to losing him, Hokage-sama. I don't know what I would have done if I did."_

_Sitting next to her with a hand on her shoulder, the Hokage says, "You should not think about such things Yugao. Hayate is alive and that is what matters."_

_Nodding, "Hai Hokage-sama, your right. I was wondering, who was the boy who saved him last night? In my rush, I forgot to catch his name. I would like to thank him."_

_"That was young Uzumaki Naruto. He has changed a lot in a short time, so I'm not surprised you didn't recognize him."_

_Surprised, "That was Naruto? You aren't kidding about how much he has changed. I didn't recognize him without that ridiculous jumpsuit he always wore."_

_Chuckling lightly, "Yes, Naruto has decided to take his ninja life more seriously now."_

_Turning to look at her with a twinkle in his eye, "I heard he is now becoming an aspiring kenjutsu user, but he does not have a teacher to help him right now, so he has just been practicing from some scrolls."_

_Looking at the Hokage with a sly smile, "That wasn't very subtle Hokage-sama. But I would be happy to give him some pointers before the finals. Next time you see him, send him my way and I'll see if I can help."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

"I can actually do you one better Naruto-kun. You see, Hayate's fiance is a kenjutsu user, and has expressed interest in showing you a few things before the finals as repayment for saving Hayate. Are you interested?"

Smiling Naruto says, "That would be great! I got to learn how to use my new sword anyway. Where can I find her?"

Smiling in a grandfatherly way, Sarutobi says, "She is probably at the hospital spending time with Hayate. He hates hospitals almost as much as you do and has to require a guard to make sure he doesn't sneak out the window. Much like you're prone to do. I'm sure she is free right now."

"All right Jiji. Thanks for the help."

Turning to Baki, "It was nice meeting you as well Baki-san."

Bowing slightly, Baki responds, "Likewise Uzumaki-san."

Naruto then vanishes in a swirling column of blue fire.

Arriving at the hospital, Naruto uses a quick _**henge **_to transform into a nondescript ANBU officer so as to avoid trouble and enters the hospital. Upon entering he walks up to the receptionist and asks, "Where is Gekko Hayate's room?"

Looking up, the nurse notices the 'ANBU' and says, "Ah Anbu-san, Gekko-san is in room 405."

Nodding in thanks, Naruto walks off. Arriving outside the door, Naruto drops the _**henge **_and knocks. Hearing an 'enter' he walks in and sees Hayate and a woman he assumes to be Yugao in the room.

Bowing in greeting, Naruto says, "Hello Hayate-san. Are you recovering well?"

Coughing slightly but nodding Hayate says, "Hello Uzumaki-san. I hear it was you that saved me last night. I'd shake your hand, but I'm rather securely bound to the bed right now."

Yugao then interjects with, "It's your own fault Hayate-kun. If you did not keep trying to escape you would not be strapped to the bed."

A frustrated look on his face, Hayate says, "Come on Yugao-chan. You know how much I hate hospitals."

"Yes I know. But you are still stuck here so deal with it.

Turning to Naruto, Yugao asks, "I assume Hokage-sama asked you to find me, correct?"

Nodding, Naruto responds, "That is correct Yugao-san. He said you might be interested in giving me some kenjutsu pointers."

Smiling slightly, "That's right. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving my fiance's life. Why don't you give me an hour and then meet me at training ground 17. I'll give you some pointers for the finals."

Bowing again, "Thank you for the opportunity Yugao-sensei. I'll see you soon then. Ja ne."

Naruto vanishes with a **shunshin **towards the nearest hot spring to find Jiraiya and inform him what he is planning for the next few days.

* * *

_45 minutes later_

After searching all the public hot springs with no luck, Naruto is starting to get confused.

_'I've checked all of the hot springs. Where is that pervert? I've got to meet Yugao-sensei soon. I know he said he was going to go peeping, but I checked all the bathhouses except...'_

Palming his face, Naruto groans, "Surely he did not go to _that _bathhouse. Not even he is stupid enough to try and peek there."

Deciding to check anyway he arrives shortly after at the _Kunoichi Only_ Hot Springs and sure enough, he hears the telltale scribbling and perverted giggle. Knowing the consequences of being a male getting caught there he creeps towards his godfather and tries to get his attention.

Naruto nears the tree his godfather is in and whispers, "Ero-Sennin. Ero-Sennin! Get over here I have to tell you something."

His godfather decides to ignore him and makes a shooing motion with his hand.

"Ero-Sennin, I'm warning you. Get out of there, I need to talk to you."

Without taking his eyes away, Jiraiya says, "Not now Naruto. Can't you see I got some prime viewing material here?"

"But this is the _Kunoichi Only _Hot Springs. Do you want to get caught?"

"Just go away gaki. I'm busy."

Frustrated, he decides to teach Jiraiya a lesson and with a viscious grin, Naruto says, "I warned you." and disappears in another **shunshin **down into no man's land.

* * *

_In the bathing area_

We currently find many of the most powerful Jonin and ANBU Kunoichi enjoying the hot springs when a swirling column of blue flames interrupted the peace.

Upon seeing a boy appear, they prepare to unleash hell on the pervert when they notice it is Naruto, with his eyes firmly closed and covered, bowing deeply with his head close to the ground.

After seeing all the women covered in towels, Kurenai decides to be the one to speak to Naruto.

"Everyone is decent Naruto, please raise your head and kindly inform us why you decided to enter the clearly stated, Kunoichi Only hot springs."

Raising his head slightly and opening his eyes, he turns red in embarrassment at seeing all the towel clad women, quickly turns around and decides to explain.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Kurenai-sensei. I knew these were the Kunoichi Only hot springs. But before you decide to take away that which makes me a man, I want to say I am not being a pervert. I have great respect for women and would not dare violate their privacy by peeking. I just happened to be walking by when I noticed a man with long, spiky white hair giggling in the tree over there, currently peeking on you. Being the decent guy I am, I felt the need to inform you."

All women present currently turn to said tree and notice a very pale Jiraiya, frozen in fear at his presence being revealed.

Upon seeing Naruto was telling the truth, Kurenai says, "Thank for informing us Naruto. Also, thank you for not being a pervert. It's nice to see there are still some decent boys around. We will take care of this problem. Now please leave, you may not be peeking, but you are still a boy and you are not allowed here."

Bowing towards the wall, Naruto says, "Your welcome. I can't stand perverted people, so I'm glad I could help. I won't intrude anymore. Again, I'm sorry for the interruption."

Naruto **shunshins **to a nearby building to watch the fireworks.

A murderous aura surrounds the towel-clad kunoichi and they all say in unison, "Ohhhhh Jiraiya-samaaaaa. WE WILL KILL YOU!"

The air was filled with the agonized screams of one white-haired pervert as he received a beating reminiscent of the time he got caught peeking on his old teammate, Tsunade.

After five minutes of constant genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu combinations, Jiraiya was left in a smoking heap on the ground before Naruto appeared.

"I warned you Ero-Sennin. I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be training until the finals with Yugao in my kenjutsu, so I won't be home for a few days. Good luck and I hope you learned your lesson."

Naruto vanishes to training ground 17 to start his training.

* * *

_Training Ground 17_

Naruto appears in a swirling column of blue flames to the sight of an irritated Yugao, who decides to say, "I know you're on Kakashi's team Naruto, but I do not want you to be late like him."

Chuckling, Naruto says, "I'm sorry Yugao-sensei I was held up."

Naruto then proceeds to explain the incident at the hot spring to Yugao, who bursts out in laughter.

"Hahahaha! That is funny. You actually went down into the Kunoichi hot springs and warned them about a pervert. You must have balls of steel to risk doing that. I suppose I can forgive you this time. Just don't do it again. Now let's get started."

Pulling out her sword, Yugao says, "I need to gauge your current skill level before I can start teaching you. Now come at me and don't hold back."

Pulling out the _Uzushio no Tamashii _and holding it in a reverse grip across his body he sends a brief burst of chakra to deactivate his weights and resistance seal, then disappears in a burst of speed.

Appearing above Yugao, Naruto slashes downward in a strike towards Yugao's neck only to have her own katana block the strike. Dashing away he then appears in front of Yugao aiming for her sword arm with the strike again being parried.

Yugao then taunts him by saying, "Come on Naruto. Surely that is not all you have. At this rate you won't be able to lay a scratch on me."

Letting out a feral growl, Naruto charges in once again. Strike after strike being aimed at vital points and every time he is blocked. This continues for several minutes with Naruto getting more and more frustrated. Seeing Naruto losing focus, Yugao decides to take advantage and swiftly moves in, knocks his sword out of his hand and holding her own sword to Naruto's neck, thus signaling the end of the spar.

Letting him go, Yugao steps back and lets Naruto retrieve his blade. After sheathing it she then asks, "How did I beat you?"

Still feeling frustration Naruto says, "You're much faster than me, and stronger. I couldn't even touch you."

Shaking her head, Yugao says, "Wrong. You are slightly faster than I am. You are definitely stronger physically than me. Try again."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto decides to replay the fight in his head. Eventually though, it clicks, "I lost focus. I got too frustrated at not being able to hit you I let myself get sloppy."

Smiling, "That's right. Your emotions are running rampant while fighting and it shows in your style. Your emotions are what took your focus away."

Looking contemplative, "So I have to calm down and not let my emotions cloud my focus."

"Yes. In a duel between two, equally skilled, masters of the blade, the one who loses his focus, even slightly, is the one who will lose. You must focus entirely on the battle and let your instincts guide your movements. Ignore all outside distractions. If you lose focus, it won't matter how many styles you've mastered, how fast you are or how strong you are, you will lose every time."

Nodding in understanding, "I understand Yugao-sensei."

Standing up, Yugao says, "You may understand my words, but saying and doing are two different things. Now let's begin again."

This process continued for the rest of the week and Naruto ended up much better with a blade than when he started. While not an expert by any means, he was definitely comfortable wielding his blade and he could make Yugao give a decent amount of effort to defend from his strikes, even landing the occasional cut or scratch. Leaving on the day before the start of the finals, Naruto began to make his final preparations for the exam, and the upcoming invasion.

All over the village there were similar preparations being made for the upcoming battle until finally the day of the exams arrived.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Next chapter is the Chunin Exams. I feel I should warn you all though. Fight scenes are probably the hardest thing for me to write. So if you feel the fights are not as good. I'm sorry. I will do my best though. I have not decided if the matches are going to be the same yet. I might keep them as in canon or I might change it up a bit. I'm leaning towards keeping the original match-ups with a few minor changes here and there to adapt to my story. Enjoy everyone.**

**EDIT: 7/24/2013 11:33 AM - It was pointed out to me that 'kyofu' was not a valid honorific for godfather. I had seen it used that way in other stories so I assumed it was correct. To reduce some confusion I have replaced the 'kyofu' honorifics with 'otosan' as there appears to be no proper honorific for godfather that I can find. I have changed them in this chapter as well as the previous.**


	8. Epic Battles and Secrets Revealed

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

**Author Note: This chapter is very long, almost twice the length of my usual chapters. I wanted to fit the main tournament all in one chapter and things kind of took off. A few major twists to be found here in the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epic battles and Secrets Revealed**

There was electricity in the air. The village stadium was packed to the brim. Members of all the major clans: Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka and Akimichi, were there, many of the villagers, the ruling families made of various nobles and the fire and wind damiyo, all were there to see the finals for the Chunin Exams.

However, underneath the excitement, there was a tension in the air. Under the guise of increased security due to the increased foreign presence, preparations were being made for the coming battle. Various ANBU and ROOT were scatted across the stadium and throughout the village, subtly preparing to turn the tide when the time came. All were ready to act on a moment's notice when the signal to start came.

* * *

_In the Kage Box_

We currently find Jiraiya, disguised as the Hokage, flanked by his two bodyguards Namiashi Raido and Shiranui Genma, greeting the 'Kazekage' and his guard as they arrive.

"Ah, Kazekage-dono. I'm glad to see you made it safely. How was the trip to the village?"

The 'Kazekage', dressed in the traditional kage robes and hat, except in white and blue and with the kanji for Wind on the hat, with a veil across his face allowing only his eyes to be visible, responds, "It was uneventful Hokage-dono. I'm just glad the exams took place in Konoha this year, with your advanced age, I would have been worried you would have been unable to make the trip. Perhaps it's time to retire and let the younger generation take over."

The 'Hokage' lets out a loud laugh and says, "I may be old, but there is still strength in these old bones yet. I'm sure I've got a good few years left."

Inwardly Jiraiya is thinking, _'Make all the jokes you want Orochi-teme. Pretty soon the joke will be on you. Especially now that Naruto got the toads to help us again.'_

* * *

_Flashback! Four Hours Ago_

_Looking down on his godson, Jiraiya starts, "Okay Naruto. As my apprentice and eventual successor, I am allowing you to sign the Toad Contract. I also need you to convince them to help us during the invasion. They are not very happy with Konoha because of how you were treated."_

_Pulling the large scroll off his back and unraveling it on the ground shows two names written in blood: Jiraiya and Namikaze Minato._

_Looking at the last name, Naruto remarks, "So the last summoner was my dad? I get to sign the same contract as he did. That's awesome! Let's do it."_

_Chuckling lightly at his godson's enthusiasm, Jiraiya says, "All right. Sign your name in blood than place your hand print below your name."_

_After doing as asked, Jiraiya rolls the scroll back up and places it back across his back._

_"Now Naruto, I want you to try and summon the biggest toad you can. The hand signs are: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram."_

_Channeling a massive amount of chakra that makes Jiraiya slightly nervous, Naruto flashes through the hand signs and slams his hand on the ground._

_"__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**__"_

_A huge cloud of smoke appears and a booming voice echo's over the clearing._

_**"Jiraiya! I thought I told you I did not want to be summoned! Now where are you so I can sit on you for not helping Minato's son?"**_

_'Oh no. Not him. Why did I have to say the biggest toad he could? He just had to summon Gamabunta of all toads.'_

_Seeing Jiraiya's panicked look, Naruto decides to shout up to the now visible toad, "Hey Gamabunta-sama! I'm the one that summoned you, not Jiraiya-otosan! Please don't sit on him! He may be a pervert, but he is my godfather and I need him."_

_Looking down 'Bunta says, __**"You're Minato's brat? So Jiraiya let you sign the contract. You should know that we are refusing to help Konoha right now because of the way they treated you. It infuriated us when we found out and we refuse to help out an ungrateful village who can't see that you're a hero to them."**_

_Nodding, "I am aware of that Gamabunta-sama. That is part of the reason why I needed to talk to you. There is going to be an invasion during the Chunin Exam finals lead by Orochimaru. We are going to need the toads help."_

_Looking curious, __**"You wish to continue protecting the village after what it has done to you? Why?"**_

_A serious look on his face, Naruto replies, "They may treat me like dirt but not all of them are bad. I made an vow to a dear friend of mine that I would always protect that which is precious to me. The villagers may not like me very much but the village itself is still precious to me and I will continue to protect it as is my duty as a shinobi of Konoha."_

_As the sun shines in his eyes slightly, 'Bunta could swear he saw an image of Minato overlaid across Naruto, but when he blinked it faded._

_'He is just like his father in wanting to protect the village. He will go far.'_

_Nodding, "__**Very well Naruto. You and Jiraiya may call on us to aid the village when the time comes. We will make the necessary preparations. Good luck."**_

_Gamabunta then disappears in a puff of smoke._

_Flashback End!_

* * *

With a smile on the 'Hokage's' face, _'Oh yeah, the joke is definitely on you.'_

Clapping his hands together, the 'Hokage' says, "Well it looks like it's time to start the exams."

Getting up and walking to the end of the Kage box, the 'Hokage's' voice booms over the stadium, "GREETINGS AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS. THE FINAL ROUND WILL CONSIST OF A TOURNAMENT OF ONE ON ONE BATTLES TO DETERMINE THE OVERALL WINNER. FIGHT WELL AND WITH HONOR. I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THE START OF THE FINAL ROUND."

Cheers erupt around the stadium as the 'Hokage' returns to his seat and looks down at the competitors on the arena floor.

_'Good luck Naruto.'_

* * *

_Down in the Arena_

Down with the contestants, everyone was looking in confusion at who the blond guy in the trench coat, wondering who he is. Finally, it is Kankuro who decides to ask.

"Hey blond guy. Who are you? Did you get lost somewhere? This is where the competitors are."

Turning and giving him a smirk on his face, he replies in a mischievous voice, "Your telling me none of you recognize me? I'm hurt. It's me, Naruto."

What happened next was not unexpected, but still funny to watch. Everyone's face simultaneously went through the same expressions: Confusion, surprise and then disbelief. All except Gaara and Neji of course, who's eyes only narrowed and Sasuke, who appeared to be missing. Those in the stands who heard were doing the same thing. Pretty soon, a collective "WHAAAT?" sounded out.

With a sweat drop, Naruto watches his classmates reactions and asks, "Come on guys. Surely I have not changed that much?"

It's Shikamaru who sighs and replies in a lazy voice, "Troublesome blonde. What did you expect? When we last saw you, you were a loud guy who was shouting constantly about ramen and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Here I am. Come kill me.' Now you have new clothes, a new look and your quiet. You can't really blame us."

_'I bet he is much stronger too. Man this is so troublesome, I just want to go and watch the clouds. I don't care about becoming a Chunin. It's only because of that loud-mouth, troublesome blonde screaming at me and Chouji that I'm here.'_

Kankuro then interjects with a smirk, "You were a real midget with a stupid looking face too."

Now it's everyone else's turn to sweat drop as we see Naruto suddenly appear crouched in a corner with a comically depressed look, drawing circles in the ground with a finger and a small cloud over his head that was somehow raining on him. If they were to listen closely they would hear him muttering, "I wasn't that short and my face was fine. And orange is an awesome color. What is wrong with orange? It's not my fault I like ramen either. Ramen is a gift from Kami. Why does everyone have to beat on ramen? What did ramen ever do to them? Poor ramen."

Sweat drops growing, most of the people are thinking along the lines of, _'Yeah that's Naruto all right.'_

Suddenly though, Naruto reappears next to them as the proctor, Mitariashi Anko, starts speaking.

"All right gakis, now listen up and look here. The tournament has changed slightly, here are the new matches."

Holding up a piece of paper showing a tournament tree, the matches went as follows:

_Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji_

_Match 2: Aburame Shino vs Subaku no Kankuro_

_Match 3: Nara Shikamaru vs Subaku no Temari_

_Match 4: Uchiha Sasuke vs Subaku no Gaara_

_Semi-Finals:_

_Winner of Match 1 vs Winner of Match 3_

_Winner of Match 2 vs Winner of Match 4_

_Final Match:_

_Winner of Match 5 vs Winner of Match 6_

"Got it memorized? Good. And no questions either. Now the rules are the same as the second round: Fight until your opponent is incapacitated or gives up or I decide to stop the match. Killing is allowed but frowned upon. I will try to intervene to prevent a killing blow, so if I say 'stop' you stop. Or I will disqualify you. I also noticed we are missing Uchiha Sasuke, if he does not show up, he will be disqualified."

* * *

_Up in the stands_

Upon hearing that the Uchiha would be disqualified, most of the crowd, primarily those who support their precious 'Uchiha-sama' go into an uproar.

"You can't do that! He is an Uchiha!"

"Yeah! I came to see the Uchiha win the tournament!"

However, the screeching of Sakura is heard over everything.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU CRAZY SNAKE WHORE! SASUKE-KUN IS THE STRONGEST AND SHOULD JUST BE DECLARED THE WINNER NOW SO HE DOES NOT HAVE TO WASTE TIME ON THESE WEAKLINGS! THEY SHOULD JUST PROMOTE SASUKE-KUN NOW!"

* * *

_In the arena_

Directing a small killer intent across the crowd, Anko shouts out, "I am the proctor and my word is law! I don't give a damn if he's an Uchiha or not! This tournament is about showing the qualities of being Chunin and if the brat can't show up on time, he does not deserve to become a Chunin! Now shut up and watch the tournament!"

Turning back to the competitors, "All right brats. It's time for the first match. Everyone except Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji need to leave and go to the competitors box."

After clearing out, Naruto and Neji stood facing each other with loathing on their faces waiting for the match to start.

Standing in between them, Anko raises her arm and slices it down while saying, "The first match, Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji! Hajime!"

She then jumps away to watch the fireworks.

* * *

_Naruto vs Neji_

Moving into the opening stance of Jyuken, Neji says in an arrogant tone, "You should forfeit this match. Fate has declared me the winner. If you don't, I will not hesitate to show your inferiority to a genius."

_'Again with the fate crap? What is up with this guy?'_

Moving into his own stance, Naruto says, "I swore I was going to hurt you for what you did to Hinata in the preliminaries. The way you berated her and broke her down was despicable. Especially considering she is part of your own family. There is no way I'm going to give up."

Activating his Byakugan, Neji smirks and says, "Then come."

"Gladly!"

Naruto rushes in a burst of speed and unleashes a quick flurry of punches aimed to beat Neji to a pulp. Failing in that he jumps away and comes back with a quick kick from behind. Blocked again. Jumping away to reconsider his options, Neji starts his taunting some more, "My Byakugan can see everything you baka. It does not matter where you attack from."

Forming a familiar cross-hand seal, "Then let's see how you deal with multiple targets at once! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

Eight Naruto's appear and form a circle around Neji who still has that infuriating smirk.

"No matter how many times you multiply I will still win. Observe!"

Neji then flies towards the clones and starts unleashing Jyuken strike after Jyuken strike at the clones, who, while fighting back, still disappear after a solid hit. Finally landing a solid strike in the heart area on the Naruto in the back, who proceeds to cough out some blood.

"You see, while you sent your clones to attack me I noticed you having more chakra than the others. I decided to humor you and get rid of your clones while saving you for last. I told you; Fate has declared me the winner."

'Naruto' then proceeds to smirk and says, "Shows what you know you arrogant teme. _**Bunshin Daibakuha!**_"

Sensing the buildup of chakra Neji panics slightly and jumps away just as the clone explodes.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Rookies_

Shikamaru, "Exploding clones? How troublesome."

Shino, "It seems Naruto's appearance is not the only thing that has changed. That was a jonin-level move he just used."

Hinata, "Naruto-kun, be careful."

Ino, "Naruto might actually pull this one off."

Sakura, "No way! So what he can make his clones explode. Naruto-baka is too much of a dobe to do anything right. I bet Sasuke-kun could beat Neji in an instant."

Kiba, "Yeah! All right!"

Rock Lee, "Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth are exploding in a huge display of youthfulness!"

* * *

_Back at the Battle_

Neji managed to escape the explosion with only minor burns. Smirking, he says, "Nice try, but it didn't work."

A voice sounds behind him, "Oh really? It seems you did just what I wanted you to do."

Naruto drops his illusion as his sword swings down towards Neji, "Take this!"

_'No time to dodge! I'll have to use it!'_

Channeling chakra through his tenketsu, Neji starts spinning and shouts out, "_**Hakkesho Kaiten! **_(Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)"

A blue dome of chakra appears, blocking Naruto's blow and sending him flying.

* * *

_With the Hyuuga up in the stands_

The clan head, Hiashi, and the elders are astonished to see Neji, a side branch Hyuuga, use one of the main house techniques.

A small girl asks, "Father? Isn't that?..."

"Yes Hanabi. It seems Neji has somehow learned techniques of the main branch."

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Neji_

Having landed on his feet Naruto makes a mistake and rushes in to try and capitalize on the expected disorientation of such rapid spinning, however, not affected in the least, Neji sends Naruto flying back with small series of strikes that closed some tenketsu points in his leg.

"Do you see now? Fate is on my side and you are destined to lose."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not going to give up so let's take it up a notch!"

Throwing a couple shuriken, Naruto calls out, "_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" and the number of shuriken quadruples. He then flies through a couple hand signs and calls, "_**Futon: Daitoppa!**_" and the shuriken are now speeding towards Neji who again uses the _**Kaiten **_to block.

_'His skills have skyrocketed in such a short time! How? I've worked for years to get this strong and I just barely defend!'_

Angrily shouting out, "How did you get so strong? You did not show near this level of skill in the preliminaries. A dead last like you should not be giving me, a prodigy, this much trouble."

"I trained hard, harder than I ever had before, because I finally got acknowledged by someone. Someone who saw my potential and decided to teach me properly for once. I told you, fate does not control anyone! Anyone can get strong if they do it for the right reasons and I'll prove it to you!"

Angry at Naruto's words, Neji decides to end the match and drops into a stance that everyone Hyuuga recognized and calls out "_**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho **_(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms)!"

Rushing Naruto in a huge bust of speed, Neji starts striking Naruto's tenketsu in rapid succession.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-two Palms!"

"Sixty-four Palms!"

Seeing Naruto staggering on his feet he says, "I have closed all of your chakra points. You lose."

"No way! I will still win!"

"You have lost. Nobody can escape their destiny, not you and not me. Everybody's fate is predetermined. You were fated to be a loser, much like I was fated to be born in the branch family and serve the main house."

Trying to buy time while he figures a way out of this Naruto asks, "What are you talking about? Main house? Side branch? What do you mean."

Scowling, Neji says, "You mean you don't know? Very well. I will enlighten you on the Hyuuga clan's destiny of hatred."

Untying his headband and removing the bandages around his forehead, Neji reveals a seal on his forehead.

Pointing to it, "This is the **Hyuuga Soke no Juinjutsu **(Hyuuga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique). This seal is branded on all branch house members in the Hyuuga clan by members of the main house to protect the Byakugan so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy. However to those of us branded, it is nothing more than a slave collar used to force obedience to the main house. Using a single hand sign, a main house Hyuuga can activate the seal causing intense pain up to the point of death."

Neji continues to tell his tale, talking about how his father died because of the branch family and his hatred for the main house, with Naruto growing more and more infuriated as Neji talks about how unfair life was for him until he finally snaps at Neji's final statement.

"So do you see now? You could never understand my pain! You have no idea what it is like to be marked, a mark that causes people to look down on you, a mark that can never be wiped away!"

Trembling in fury, Naruto snaps out, "I don't know? I DON'T KNOW? I KNOW MORE ABOUT BEING SEALED THAN YOU COULD EVER COMPREHEND!"

Ripping off his coat and shirt he forces open his tenketsu points and then channels some chakra to make his own seal visible on his stomach.

"LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! YOU SAY I DON'T UNDERSTAND, BUT I DO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS CURSE IS? WHAT I AM FOREVER CURSED TO BE?"

Shaken at Naruto's fury, Neji only shakes his head.

The stadium is completely silent in the wake of Naruto's outburst. So when Naruto's voice drops from yelling to a low tone, full of malice and hatred, he is still clearly heard.

"I'm sure you know the story of the Kyuubi's attack on the village thirteen years ago. Everyone knows how the Yondaime Hokage killed it at the cost of his life and saved our village. But that was a lie! A lie to cover up the truth and attempt to spare an innocent life forever condemned by their beloved Yondaime's actions!"

The entire stadium is hanging onto every word and some flinch when Naruto starts to glare at the villagers in loathing.

"The truth of that night is this: A biju is a living mass of chakra that cannot be killed. It will only disperse and reform later. So in order to save the village the Yondaime decided to take a newborn baby. Confronting the Kyuubi, the Yondaime then summoned the Shinigami, and used its power to seal the Kyuubi away at the cost of his soul, into that baby. Guess who that baby was?"

Realization begins to dawn on everyone who did not already know the truth.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT WAS ME! **I AM THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE KYUUBI!**"

The last sentence is driven home as Naruto channels a massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra, entering his three-tailed state, throws his head back and releases a beastly roar that shakes the village to its core.

With a voice altered by demonic chakra, Naruto growls, "**Do you see? I am forever cursed with this power! Every day I protect this village by holding the Kyuubi in my body! And what do I get for it? Nothing but anger and hatred directed towards me! All my life I have been tortured by the villagers because of what I contain! They don't see me for me, they see me as the Kyuubi in human form!"**

Anger dissipating, the foxes chakra disappears, leaving only sadness in its wake. With tears in his eyes he looks at Neji, who was shakily regaining his footing after falling when Naruto released the Kyuubi's power, and asks with tears streaming down his face, "Do you see Neji? I can understand you more than you can imagine. You think your life is bad because of some mark on your forehead, think about me and what I have gone through. The pain I've felt, the loneliness. You have family and love in your life. You grew up with everything I dreamed of having. I never knew and happiness or love in my life until I met my best friend. Haku was a survivor of the Kiri Bloodline Purges and grew up in a life similar to my own. She understood my pain and I understood hers. We connected in a way I could never have imagined."

A small smile crosses Naruto's face as he continues, "Haku brought me out of the darkness of my life. I will never forget it. She showed me, even in all the darkness and hatred of the world, there can be happiness and love. You need to find the same thing Neji. You are on the same path I was, lost in your hatred and sadness, seeking a way to make your pain known to the world. You need to find your light Neji, just like I did. You will find your life looking up, just like mine did."

Knowing it is true, Neji asks in desperation, "How? I have nothing. Where would I find this light you're talking about?"

Waving his arms slightly, Naruto asks, "Are you blind? Just look around you! Look at Hinata; even though you tried to kill her she still cares for you! Look at your teammates, Rock Lee treats you like a brother and Tenten is in love with you! You've been so caught up with yourself you never noticed what you had around you!"

Eyes widening, he turns his gaze to where his teammates and Hinata are sitting in the stands. Hinata is smiling at him and nods, Rock Lee was giving him a thumbs-up with his teeth shining in the sun and Tenten, although bright red at having her crushed announced to the world, still gives Neji a large smile.

_'He's right. How could I have been so blind to what I already had?'_

Turning back to Naruto he bows deeply and says, "Thank you Naruto for opening my eyes to the truth. For what it's worth, if you ever need my help, I will be there by your side and support you. I swear this on my eyes."

Turning to the proctor, Neji says, "Proctor I forfeit. I no longer see a reason to fight any more. Even if I did, I would not win."

Nodding, Anko raises her arm and shouts, "Winner by forfeit, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Loud boos erupt from the majority of the stadium, but there was some cheering mixed in, which stuns Naruto as he never expected to be cheered for. Working over his astonishment, a happy grin that seems to light up the stadium spreads over Naruto's face and grabbing his discarded shirt and coat and putting them back on, leaves towards the competitors box with Neji to watch the next match.

* * *

_In the Kage Box_

We find the 'Hokage' currently beaming down at Naruto in pride.

_'Well done Naruto. That speech of yours seems to have started changing the opinions of some of the villagers. I think I'm going to have to meet this Haku. She seems to have saved my godson's life. I think are going to make a trip to Kiri after we find Tsunade.'_

_With the Hyuuga Clan_

_'You did well nephew. I think it's time I reveal what really happened that night to you.'_

Standing up, Hiashi says, "I will return shortly. I wish to speak to my nephew before the start of the next match."

Making his way through the crowd, Hiashi eyes Naruto as he and Neji are walking out of the arena.

_'It appears I was wrong about you Naruto. You are not the beast you contain, I can see that now.'_

* * *

_In the competitor's booth_

Greeting the new friends at the top of the stairs were Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten and Gai.

Walking forward, Neji bows to them and says, "I'm sorry for how I have treated you all. Please forgive me."

Smiling, Hinata whispers, "There is nothing to forgive Neji-niisan."

Rock Lee enters his trademark "nice guy" pose and shouts, "Naruto's words burn brightly with the ring of truth. I'm glad to see your flames of youth have been restored. Gai-sensei! This calls for a celebration! When I get out of these casts I am going to run ten laps around the village on my hands!"

"I will join you in your youthful endeavor Lee! But let us make it twenty laps! That will stoke our flames of youth in blazing display of youthfulness!"

Hugging his larger clone tightly, much to the horror of everyone else present, the dreaded "Sunset Genjutsu of Youth" appears.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LE-"

Whacking them both over the head, Tenten shouts, "Will you two stop your infernal genjutsu? You are scarring everyone for life!"

Tenten then walks up to Naruto and gives him a hug, "Thank you for opening Neji's eyes. I don't know if he would ever have noticed."

Grinning and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Eh, it was nothing Tenten. I only did what I could to help."

Tenten then proceeds to whack him on the back of the head, causing him to fall face-first into the ground. "That was for revealing my feelings to everyone in the stadium you baka!"

Turning red because she had basically just confirmed what Naruto said, she turns slightly red and shyly smiles at Neji.

Also turning slightly red, Neji asks, "So it's true? You really do have romantic feelings towards me?"

Blushing brightly now, Tenten nods, "Yes I do. What is going to happen now?"

Giving her a smile, Neji replies, "I'm not sure if I can return them yet, however I would like to try. Would you like to go do something after the exams with me?"

Eyes shining, Tenten loops her arm around Neji and says, "Yes. I'd like that very much. Why don't we go grab a seat and talk about it while we watch the rest of the tournament."

Nodding, Neji takes Tenten's hand and they both walk off to the stands.

Anime tears running down their faces, Gai and Lee follow them shortly after shouting about "the springtime of youth being a beautiful thing".

Naruto then heads in the other direction, seeing as how he had to fight in other matches went and joined the rest of the competitors.

Walking in the room, all eyes turn to Naruto with various expressions on everyone's faces.

Shikamaru looked slightly sad, but unsurprised. Shino was as expressionless as ever, the only indication he acknowledged what he heard was the slight frowning of his eyebrows. Temari and Kankuro are switching between looking at Naruto in confusion and Gaara with fear. Gaara was currently gripping his head in pain while staring at Naruto with bloodlust apparent.

Walking towards Shikamaru, he stops in front of him and asks, "How long have you known?"

With a rare serious look, Shikamaru replies, "I've known since the academy."

Surprised at how long ago that was, Naruto asks, "How did you find out?"

"There were enough clues if you were able to see them. The instructors calling you demon and the small glares sent your way when we went over the subject of the Kyuubi attack during history lessons were the big clues. The rest just sort of fell into place, when I did some research."

Looking curious, "And knowing what I contained didn't change your opinion of me?"

Shaking his head, "No it didn't. I may act lazy, but I am very smart. I knew you were only the container of the Kyuubi, not the Kyuubi itself."

Looking around and noticing Shino listening but the Suna Siblings weren't, Shikamaru stepped closer to Naruto and said in a quieter voice, "I am also aware the little detail you decided to leave out of your speech to the crowd there. I'm very surprised that most of the village hasn't noticed it."

Instantly knowing Shikamaru was talking about him being the Yondaime's son, Naruto looks dead serious and says, "I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself Shika. Not many people know the whole truth and I don't want it revealed to the public quite yet."

Nodding, "I understand. I'll keep it to myself."

Smiling slightly, Naruto thanks Shikamaru and then turns to Shino who had been listening, "Did you know already as well Shino?"

Nodding, "I did. I am also aware of the fact Nara-san was referring to."

Knowing this can be bad if the fact he was the Yondaime's son was known by too many people, Naruto asks, "Do you know if anyone else is aware I'm _his _son? I can't let that fact be known by too many people. The risk of someone revealing that little detail before I'm ready could have big repercussions on the village. The fact you two already know is bad enough."

Shaking his head, Shino says, "I do not think anyone else in our group knows this. I only found out after I decided to confront my tou-san with my suspicions."

Sighing in relief, Naruto says, "That's good. I suppose we should watch the rest of the tournament now."

Looking at both of them, Naruto asks, "Have you been informed about the _big event _happening later?"

Seeing them both nod, Naruto decides to give some advice, "I would recommend you conserve your strength during your matches. We are going to be in the fight of our lives soon. You will need all the energy you can get."

Hearing his and Kankuro's names called, Shino says, "I will follow your advice. It is time for my own match, I must go."

Walking up to Shino, Kankuro says, "Let's give them a good show. We need to make the match believable, but not seriously hurt each other in the process. We don't know when the signal to start the invasion will come."

"I agree. It would not do if we are seriously injured when the battle starts. Let us go."

Seeing them depart, Naruto deciding he needs to talk to Gaara as he has been staring at him for the past few minutes, asks Shikamaru and Temari to leave the room so they can talk alone. Shikamaru mutters something about 'Troublesome blondes and their secret meetings' and leaves. Temari, however, does not move and looks at Naruto with suspicion.

Seeing this, Naruto reassures Temari, "I'm not trying to hurt him. I just want to talk to him and I don't want any eavesdroppers. Do you think I would jeopardize the alliance by attacking the son of the Yondaime Kazekage?"

Still suspicious, but nodding, Temari leaves as well.

Turning to Gaara he walks over before a wall of sand blocks his way. Holding his hands up, Naruto says, "Calm yourself Gaara. I'm not going to hurt you. Kyuubi wishes to speak to the Ichibi. I'm going to touch your forehead and bring you and Shukaku into my mindscape so we can all speak face to face. Do you object to this?"

The sand wavers slightly before dissipating. Gazing at Naruto with a dark look on his face, Gaara say, "I will kill you if you try anything."

Nodding, Naruto steps directly in front of Gaara and slowly brings two fingers up and touches Gaara on the forehead. Closing his eyes, Naruto feels for the Shukaku and Gaara's presence and brings them into his mind.

* * *

_In Naruto's Mindscape_

Appearing on top of Kyuubi's head, and Gaara on Shukaku's, Kyuubi decides to speak.

**"It has been some time since I've seen you Shukaku."**

The giant sand tanuki (raccoon), looking very out of place in the grassy meadow, snaps out, **"Just what do you want Kurama? I'm eager to feel the blood soaking in my sand."**

Surprised, Naruto looks down and asks, "Your name is Kurama?"

**"Yes it is. The number of our tails is just a title. I was wondering when you were going to ask about it."**

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. Sorry for interrupting."

Turning his gaze back to Shukaku, the now revealed Kurama says, **"I want you to stop tormenting your jailor."**

That being the last thing Shukaku was expecting to hear, he forgot to try and look menacing and simply asked, **"Why should I do that?"**

Looking disappointed at Shukaku's attitude, Kurama says, **"Have you forgotten your purpose Shukaku? You know of the task our creator left us, yet you simply run rampant across the sands, leaving destruction and chaos in your wake."**

Looking angry, **"That's because the humans sealed me in that accursed teapot for a few hundred years. Then, when I finally break free, I'm sealed in some lowly human child, taking my freedom away yet again. I've been sealed away much longer than you have Kurama, and honestly I'm tired of it. I want to be free again."**

Kyuubi shakes it's head slightly, **"You must let go of the past Shukaku. If you did, you would realize that even if you break free, you would simply be captured and sealed again. Instead of fighting this, adapt and work with your jailor and you will find life is more bearable than you would expect. I am given plenty of freedom, I have free reign of the Kit's mindscape and I've also signed a contract with him that allows me to be summoned in the outside world. You could have this too if you only stopped fighting."**

Looking fairly contemplative, Shukaku looks at the redheaded boy on his head in curiosity and asks, **"You have been listening Gaara, if I do what Kurama is asking, would you grant me the same measure of freedom?"**

Gaara, who had indeed been listening, was very confused at this turn of events and it showed on his face. Naruto, seeing this decides to speak on Shukaku's behalf.

"I would do it Gaara. Contrary to popular belief, the biju are not simply monsters who cause needless destruction and deserve to be sealed away. While the rest of the world may not realize this, we, the jinchuuriki, can. I knew that Kurama attacked our village. But I also knew he was controlled when he did and was a victim in all of this. I knew I could not free him, as that would kill us both, but I tried to make life being sealed as bearable as I could. I think you should do the same."

Shukaku, who was listening to Naruto's speech, was surprised at his attitude towards him and his brethren.

_**'This human is different than the others. He does not see us as monsters like everyone else. He respects us. His aura actually feels similar to the one of our creator. Very interesting.'**_

His musings were interrupted as Gaara, finally convinced, nods his head and says, "I am willing to work with Shukaku. I would like to have my mind at peace for once in my life. If granting Shukaku a measure of freedom is required for that, I am willing to do it."

Kurama nods his head and says, **"A wise decision young one. I trust you will keep your end of the bargain Shukaku?"**

Nodding, Shukaku responds, **"I will honor our agreement. In exchange for a measure of freedom in Gaara's mindscape and occasional summons outside of the seal, I will stop tormenting the boy and allow him peace. I will stop my whispering in his mind and allow him to sleep without consequence."**

Standing up and bowing in Shukaku's direction, Naruto says, "I thank you for listening to us. I know you were distrusting of me since Gaara and I met, I appreciate being allowed to do this for you. I will now return us to the outside world."

Before fading away, Shukaku decides to remark, **"You are an interesting human indeed Uzumaki Naruto. For the first time of my existence, I am pleased to have met a human."**

Shukaku and Gaara then fade out.

Jumping down off of Kurama, Naruto bows, "Thank you for this Kurama."

Looking down at his jailor, Kurama says, **"It needed to be done. Shukaku was always the most stubborn of us, sometimes needed a firm hand to set him straight. I just wish the rest of the world could understand us as well as you do Kit."**

Nodding in understanding, "It is a shame really. There is so much we could learn from you all. Unfortunately, Jinchuuriki and their biju counterparts face much prejudice and discrimination in the world. I want to change that someday, but it's things like this that make me realize how truly daunting that task would be."

Laying down, Kurama says, **"For what it is worth Kit, I hope you succeed. Now it is time for you to return. Much time has passed in the real world and the others are starting to get worried."**

Nodding, Naruto says goodbye and leaves the mindscape.

* * *

_Back in the real world_

Opening his eyes to Shikamaru poking him lightly, he hears, "Oi, Naruto. Wake up already. Your missing the matches."

Shaking off the minor disorientation and looking around, Naruto asks, "Sorry about that. There was something I had to take care of. What have I missed?"

Sighing, Shikamaru says, "It's troublesome, but you've missed mine and Shino's matches. That puppet guy, Kankuro, won against Shino, and they are both in the med bay; Kankuro had minor chakra exhaustion from Shino's insects and Shino got hit with some senbon coated in a paralyzing agent and is waiting for the effects to where off. I won against Temari after trapping her with my shadow and she decided to check on you two before leaving to meet up with her sensei. Gaara woke up from whatever trance you two were in as they called Gaara's and Sasuke's match and left for the arena."

Looking over the railing, Naruto sees Gaara but Sasuke. Curious he asks, "Hey Shika, where's the teme at? He still not show up?"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru replied, "No he hasn't shown. It looks like the crowd is starting to get restless though."

* * *

_In the Kage Booth_

Motioning his Genma over, the 'Hokage' tells him, "Inform the proctor that Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified due to lateness."

The 'Kazekage' hears this as his mouth twists in a snarl behind the veil, but calms himself and decides to ask the 'Hokage', "Can we not give him five more minutes to arrive? I am eager to see my son test his skills against the last loyal Uchiha."

Looking at the 'Kazekage' before shaking his head, the 'Hokage' replies, "I am sorry Kazekage-dono, but I cannot allow any favoritism towards my ninjas, last Uchiha or not. Following the orders of a superior is part of being a Chunin. By not showing up on time, young Sasuke is showing he thinks himself above the rules. I cannot allow it. He can try again in six months at the next series of exams."

The 'Kazekage' then suggests, "Then perhaps a compromise is in order. Since many of the visiting nobility came here specifically to see the Uchiha's match, how about disqualifying him and deny him his chance of promotion for these exams, but allow him to fight in a sort of exhibition match at the end of the tournament against the tournament winner. That would allow the crowd to see the Uchiha fight, but still punish him for his disregard of the rules."

Considering it for a minute, the 'Hokage' nods and says, "Very well Kazekage-dono. That is an acceptable arrangement."

Turning to Genma again, "Inform the proctor of this decision."

Bowing, Genma **shunshins **down to the arena to relay the 'Hokage's' orders.

* * *

_In the Arena_

Anko nods, "Hai. I understand. I'll inform the crowd."

Turning to the crowd as Genma **shunshins **back to the Kage booth, she announces the decision.

"Due to not showing up in time for his match, Uchiha Sasuke has been disqualified from the matchups. However, the Hokage has allowed an exhibition match between the winner of the tournament and Uchiha Sasuke in order to satisfy the visiting nobility, however, he will not be given the chance for promotion to Chunin. So, winner by disqualification, Subaku no Gaara."

* * *

_With the Audience_

The civilian crowd was making its displeasure at the Hokage's decision known. The civilian council was especially vocal. The ninja side, minus one pink haired banshee who was currently screeching hey they could not do that to 'her precious Sasuke-kun', on the other hand, understood the logic in the decision and was instead grumbling about the insubordination the Uchiha was showing.

* * *

_With Naruto and Shikamaru_

Grumbling, Naruto is saying, "Figures the teme gets special treatment. At least he's not getting promoted. But someone still has to fight him when he is fresh and ready to go, while the rest of us have been fighting all day. It's completely unfair."

Nodding in agreement, Shikamaru says, "It is unfair, but everyone came to see the last Uchiha fight in the exams. There would be too many political ramifications if he were not allowed to fight. What a troublesome situation."

* * *

_Back in the Arena_

"We will now start the semi-final matchups. The first match is Aburame Shino vs Subaku no Gaara. Will Aburame Shino-"

A swirl of leaves interrupts Anko as two people appear in the arena. The shorter is a teenager with black hair shaped like duck's ass, wearing a black, one-piece jumpsuit with a high collar, the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back and an arrogant smirk on his face. The taller of the two, with gravity-defying silver hair, his one visible eye curved up in what could only be called an 'eye smile', mask covering most of his face and wearing the typical uniform of a Konoha jonin. Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi have arrived at the arena.

Raising the hand not holding his icha-icha, Kakashi sheepishly scratches the back of his head and asks, "Err, we aren't late are we?"

A smirk on her face, Anko responds, "Yes you are. Too late actually."

Visible eye widening, Kakashi asks, "You mean Sasuke got disqualified?"

Said Uchiha's smirk vanishes and an enraged look appears as Anko answers with a cheerful, "Yep!"

Fuming in rage, Sasuke shouts out, "WHAT? You can't disqualify me! I'm an Uchiha! You should be bowing at my feet for deciding to grace you with my presence you snake whore!"

Narrowing her eyes at the arrogant Uchiha, Anko says in a deadly tone, "You better watch your words you arrogant prick, or you might just lose the one chance to fight that the Hokage decided to allow you, political ramifications be damned. You were ordered to appear this morning with the rest of the contestants and you did not. You're lucky we did not disqualify you then and there, deciding to wait for your match to start before making the final decision."

Quickly interjecting before his student can say something to cause further embarrassment, Kakashi asks, "So Sasuke can still fight?"

Frowning, but nodding slightly, Anko replies, "Hai. Hokage-sama decided to let the Uchiha fight in an exhibition match with the winner of the tournament. Though he has no chance of promotion due to his blatant disregard of the rules."

Kakashi is unable to respond before Sasuke, still shouting in an enraged tone, "I don't give damn about this tournament! It's only filled with a bunch of weaklings that are not worth to lick the dirt off my shoes! I'm an Uchiha, that old fool of a Hokage should just go off and die somewhere. I should just be given the promotion to Chunin, no Jonin, instead of wasting my time pandering to these simpering-"

Sasuke's response is cut off as Kakashi covers his mouth before he can make things any worse. Things were already getting bad. The collective killer intent of most everyone in the stadium is leveled on him because of the sheer arrogance he displays as well as blatantly insulting the Hokage and Anko was being restrained by two ANBU due to trying to attack Sasuke as soon as he called the Hokage an old fool.

One of the ANBU, turning to Kakashi says in a disgusted tone, "Kakashi-senpai, I would recommend you taking your _student _and leave to the stands to watch the tournament _quietly_."

Eye-smiling again, "Good idea Eagle-san. I'll take him now."

Turning to address Sasuke, Eagle says in deadly tone, "And you_ Uchiha_, should take Mitariashi-san's advice and watch your mouth. Your words could be considered treason. If you don't want to be taken into custody on insubordination charges, I would you _very _quietly, go with your sensei and wait for your fight. _Now. Do we understand each other?_"

Shrugging off the killer intent, Sasuke turns his back on the ANBU with "hn" and says in a demanding voice, "Kakashi-san take me to the stands. I will wait for my match up there. Now."

With a sigh, Kakashi grabs Sasuke's shoulder and the disappear in a swirl of leaves. The ANBU let go of Anko and disappear as well.

Shaking herself off, Anko announces, "Sorry about the interruption of the arrogant bastard-"

Sakura screeches out from somewhere in the crowd, "HE'S NOT A BASTARD YOU SNAKE WHORE! TAKE IT BACK! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT?"

Tick mark throbbing on her head, Anko shouts out, "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP! I'M TIRED OF BEING INTERRUPTED!"

* * *

_With Sakura_

We currently find Sakura, sitting alone because nobody wanted to be near when she started screeching, frozen in fear as a hail of jutsu, throwing weapons, glass bottles, a few forks, many bowls, a rubber chicken, dog poop, fresh fruit, and many other strange things impact the area around Sakura, leaving her with swirly eyes, limbs slightly twitching and steam rising in the area around her.

* * *

_Back at the arena_

Anko, "Thank you, that is much better. I gotta ask though, who threw the rubber chicken and all that other weird stuff?"

A loud voice belonging to Naruto shouts, "That was me. All that stuff was from the pranking kit I keep on my person at all time."

"You keep a pranking... never mind. I don't think I want to know. Back to business. Will Aburame Shino please-"

Anko is interrupted yet again and deciding she has had enough, throws some kunai at the med-nin who appeared and pins him to the wall in mid stride. Walking over spinning a kunai on her finger she goes to talk to the med-nin. Upon hearing what he had to say, she nods and frees the med-nin.

He proceeds to scrambles off as fast he can while Anko announces, "It appears Aburame Shino is still suffering the effects of his previous match and is unable to compete. So winner by forfeit and advancing to the final round, Subaku no Gaara. Will Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru report to the arena for the second match of the semi-finals.

Gaara grumbling about not getting to fight, disappears in a whirlwind of sand as Naruto and Shikamaru make their way to the center of the arena.

Raising her hand and slashing it down, Anko announces, "This match will determine who moves on to the final round to face Subaku no Gaara in the final round. Uzumaki Naruto vs Nara Shikamaru. Hajime!" and jumps back out of harm's way.

* * *

_Naruto vs Shikamaru_

Naruto is currently in a taijutsu stance waiting for Shikamaru to make the first move.

However, Shikamaru yawns out and says, "So troublesome. I don't really want to fight. I'd rather just go watch the clouds."

Looking slightly confused, Naruto moves out of his stance and asks, "Then why don't you quit? No one is making you fight."

A pause, then Shikamaru shrugs and says, "Fine, I forfeit." and walks away to the stands.

Most of the stadium immediately face-faults.

With a sweat drop, Naruto says in disbelief, "I wasn't really serious. I didn't think he'd do it."

Also with a sweat drop, Anko announces, "That was anti-climactic but okay. Winner by forfeit, Uzumaki Naruto!"

There were no cheers or boos, just stunned disbelief and wondering if a person could really be that lazy.

* * *

_With Shikamaru in the stands_

We find the lazy gennin sitting in the stands next to his teammates, with a certain troublesome blond girl berating him quite loudly while the other just kept on eating his chips.

"Damnit Shika! Why did you do that? You just gave up without a fight. I know your lazy but what gives?"

Shikamaru sighs and lazily replies, "In case you didn't notice troublesome blonde, when I raised my hand to cover my yawn I discretely made the hand sign for my _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Possession Technique) behind my back and trapped Naruto in my shadow, however he was still able to move out of his taijutsu stance. I knew I could not win if my jutsu would not work on him. So I forfeit the match. I don't think he even noticed what happened. He must have a lot of physical strength to be able to overpower my jutsu and not even notice. So troublesome."

Slightly stunned at the apparent 'dobe' being to overpower their teammate's jutsu, Ino just sat in silence while staring at Naruto. Choji? Well, he just kept on eating his chips.

* * *

_Down in the Arena_

Having appeared in the arena as soon as the previous match was over, Gaara and Naruto started staring at each other with feral smiles, their blood being stirred and screaming at them to prove who is the best. Sand started swirling around Gaara's feet while blue flames were doing the same with Naruto.

Anko, feeling the rising tension between the two ready to explode, quickly announces the start of the match.

"Final match! Uzumaki Naruto vs Subaku no Gaara! Hajime!"

* * *

_In the Kage Booth_

The 'Kazekage' and 'Hokage' are eagerly watching this. It is the 'Kazekage', however, who comments, "A battle between Jinchuuriki. That is rarely seen outside of wartime. This match will be very exciting."

The 'Hokage' simply nods and thinks, _'For once I agree with you snake-face. Be careful Naruto.'_

* * *

_Naruto vs Gaara_

Gaara, looking eagerly at Naruto, says, "I've been waiting for this battle. Do not hold back Uzumaki Naruto, for I will not. Let us see who is the better Jinchuuriki and may the best win."

Naruto, while deactivating his weights and resistance seal, responds just as eagerly, "All right. No more holding back. I'm coming at you with everything I have."

Channeling his Kitsune-bi, fox fire covers Naruto's hands as he drops into the opening stance of the Kitsune taijutsu style.

Letting out a feral growl, Naruto vanishes and reappears to the left of Gaara with a fierce swipe aimed at his shoulder that Gaara's sand tries to block, but due to the heat coming from the flames, instantly turns to glass and shatters. While having the effect of lessening the force of the blow, still sent Gaara back a few feet.

Eyes widening at his sands apparent inability to stop his blows, Gaara jumps back and decides to go on the offensive. Flinging his arm in Naruto's direction, Gaara cries out "**Suna Shuriken!**"

Quickly creating a _**Kage Bunshin**_ and substituting himself with it, Naruto narrowly avoids getting hit as the area where he just vacated is destroyed. Seeing this, Gaara quickly directs his sand to try and catch Naruto who puts on a burst of speed and moves all around the arena as he dodges the attempts to catch him.

Still being chased by the sand, Naruto release a quick **_Futon: Daitoppa_**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) behind him, managing to blast the sand away from him. Capitalizing on the opportunity, Naruto quickly moves inside Gaara's defense and lands a heavy blow to his stomach that sends the redhead flying and cracking his sand armor.

Frustrated at his lack of ability to land a decent blow on Naruto, Gaara gathers all the sand he can, forming a cloud all around him and calls "_**Futon: ****Mugen Sajin -**** Daitoppa**_(Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud - Great Breakthrough)" and releases it in all directions in massive wave that engulfs the arena in a huge sandstorm. When it clears however, Naruto is nowhere to be found. Concerned, Gaara looks all around in an attempt to locate him before he hears from below, "Gotcha."

Having used the _**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu**_(Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole) to escape, Naruto appears from below Gaara and lands a kitsune-bi fueled blow right to Gaara's jaw. Causing him to fly back and land in the middle of the arena. His face cracking, Gaara compliments the blonde, saying, "Impressive Uzumaki. If not for my sand armor that blow might have finished me."

Getting an idea, Naruto smirks and says, "I'm not done yet! Let's see you get away from this!"

He then creates a large amount of clones who then throw shuriken from all directions at Gaara, causing him to form a dome of sand in order to protect himself. Seeing the dome, Naruto smirks and thinks, _'Perfect.'_

Creating a _**Kage Bunshin **_who starts flying through one series of hand signs while Naruto does another. The clone calls out _**Futon: Atsugai **_(Wind Release: Pressure Damage) while Naruto calls _**Kitsune-bi: Gokakyu no Jutsu **_(Fox Fire Grand Fireball).

Combining the two techniques and forming the collaboration jutsu, Naruto calls out, "_**Futon Kitsune-bi Collaboration: Kixyuubi no Gouon **_(Wind Release Fox Fire Collaboration: Kyuubi's Roar)_**!**_"The Kyuubi-shaped being made of fox fire lets out a mighty roar while flying forward and consuming the sand dome in a mighty explosion, throwing dust up and obscuring everyone's vision, leaving the entire arena stunned by what they just saw.

* * *

_In the Audience_

"That was amazing!"

"Such a powerful technique!"

"What is that blue fire? It's much stronger than normal fire."

* * *

_With Sasuke_

_'Blue fire? Where did the dobe learn this? All of that power should belong to me! AND WHY CAN'T I COPY IT?'_

Seething in rage with his Sharingan activated, Sasuke is watching the battle that is clearly out of his league and is angry. Angry and jealous.

_'That power should be mine! Not in the hands of some dobe! I need it to kill Itachi!'_

* * *

_With Various Classmates and their Sensei_

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth at the display of the previous technique.

"Asuma-sensei what was that? How was Naruto able to do that?"

_'This kid. He's showing skills that most Chunin don't have, maybe not some Jonin! Just how strong are you Naruto?'_

"Naruto-kun is very strong Kurenai-sensei."

"That he is Hinata."

_'I knew his appearance had changed, but for his skills to skyrocket like this is nothing short of incredible. He's fighting at a level most Jonin use!'_

* * *

_Back in the arena_

When the smoke clears we see a panting Naruto surrounded by glass field, with a glass dome in the middle of the arena.

_'Whoa, I knew that was strong, but it changed the whole field to glass. Wait...'_

"GAARA!"

Naruto rushes over to the dome and not seeing any way in, reaches for the sword across his back. Channeling as much wind chakra he can, he slices the dome open revealing a deeply gasping Gaara, covered in burns due to basically being cooked alive. Reaching in and picking Gaara up and setting him down on the glass plated ground.

Turning to call for the medics, Naruto feels his arm being grabbed, looking back to Gaara he hears him say, "That was a good fight. You win." Gaara then succumbs to unconsciousness.

Seeing this, Anko calls out, "Shousa! Uzumaki Naruto! The victor of the Chunin Exam Tournament is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Looking around at field, she then turns to the crowd and says, "Due to the condition of the field we will take a one hour intermission to restore the field before the exhibition match."

Turning to Naruto, she says, "Get your strength back quick gaki. You might need it."

Locking eyes with Sasuke, who is currently smirking at him, he says, "I was born ready to kick that arrogant teme's ego down a few pegs. I really look forward to it."

Turning away, Naruto decides to grab a bed in the hospital wing to rest and recover before his match.

* * *

**And it is done. How was that for a twist? So much happened here I feel exhausted having finally written it all. Next chapter will be the exhibition match and the start of the invasion.**

\\\Original Techniques\\\

_**Futon Kitsune-bi Collaboration: Kixyuubi no Gouon **_(Wind and Fox Fire Collaboration: Kyuubi's Roar): A-Rank: A collaboration of Futon: Atsugai and Kitsune-bi: Gokakyu no Jutsu, taking the shape of Kyuubi made entirely of fox fire, it then 'roars' as it flies towards its target, exploding upon reaching it.

**EDIT: 8/11/2013 5:13 PM - Changed up Naruto's match with Gaara, making it longer.  
**


	9. A Red Dawn Rises

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

**Author Note: **

It appears the previous chapter was a real hit. So as requested, I will try to make my chapters longer. Just please don't expect it every chapter. As promised, the invasion will begin in this chapter. I've thought of some interesting twists to it as well. I hope everyone enjoys.

Also, I want to thank everyone for their continued support of my story. The praise I receive is appreciated and the constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm glad I can make an enjoyable story for all my readers and I hope I continue to do so.

Now that my story is on a roll, I have a request for my readers. I would like some ideas for pranks that Naruto can do. The victims will be: Civilian council, several biased villagers and shopkeepers, ANBU headquarters and the shinobi clans (Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, etc.)

Send me a pm (not a chapter review, I don't want it cluttered) with your ideas and when I do the pranking chapter, I will use the best ones (at least in my opinion) in the story. You will also receive specific mentions in the author notes giving credit to the creators. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Red Dawn Rises**

(Previously on Trials of Ice and Fire)

_"Shousa! Uzumaki Naruto! The victor of the Chunin Exam Tournament is Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Looking around at field, she then turns to the crowd and says, "Due to the condition of the field we will take a one hour intermission to restore the field before the exhibition match."_

(Present Time, During the intermission)

* * *

_In the Kage Booth_

Watching as the field is cleared and seeing the 'Kazekage' talking to his guard, Jiraiya, disguised as the Hokage, motions Raido over and whispers, "Tell Danzo to get everyone ready. If they are going to make their move, it will probably be during this match."

Nodding with a "Hai." Raido, **shunshins **away.

* * *

_In the Medical Ward_

Naruto, with a guilty look on his face, was currently speaking to Gaara, who was currently laying in a bed with bandages wrapped around parts of his body.

"Gomen about earlier Gaara. I know you said not to hold back but I went a little overboard."

Shaking his head, the redheaded Jinchuuriki replies, "Do not worry Uzumaki Naruto. I told you not to hold back and I'm glad you didn't. It was a good fight."

Watching the conversation with incredulous expressions, Kankuro and Temari are extremely confused at their brother's new attitude.

Kankuro, stepping forward, hesitantly decides to ask, "So Garra... Are you all right?... You seem... calm..."

Turning his head to face his siblings, Gaara says, "Yes, I am fine. Shukaku is no longer tormenting my mind and for the first time in my life, my thoughts are my own."

With a hopeful tone in her voice, Temari asks, "So, you are not going to be killing everyone around you anymore? We can be a family again?"

Nodding, Gaara says yes and with happy tears in her eyes, Temari cautiously approaches her brother and hugs him. Feeling Gaara tense, but then relax and return the embrace slightly, she finally cries tears of joy and says, "I'm glad to have you back otouto."

Turning to Naruto with a happy smile on his face, Kankuro says, "I don't know what you did and I don't really care. But I want to thank you for giving us our brother back. Arigato (Thank you)."

Nodding with a smile on his face, "I'm just glad to help. I think I'm going to go and let you catch up. I need to prepare for my next fight."

Leaving the now happy siblings behind, Naruto leaves the room and walks down the hall looking for a quiet place to meditate. Turning a corner however, Naruto sees Kakashi who appeared to be looking for him.

Walking up to him, Naruto greets in a respectful voice with a small undertone of bitterness, "Hello Kakashi-_sensei_. Is there something you need?"

Wincing slightly at Naruto's tone, Kakashi asks, "Do you mind if I talked with you for a bit before your match? I have not been around lately due to training Sasuke and I wanted to catch up for a bit."

Sighing, Naruto says, "I have to prepare for my next fight, but I've been wanting to talk to you for a while. I have some questions that need answers."

Putting away his book, Kakashi motions Naruto to follow him to an unoccupied room. Leaning against the wall while Naruto sat on nearby bed, Kakashi decides to start.

"I had heard you changed over the month and to be honest, I'm not surprised at your attitude. I deserve it for neglecting you. I could give some excuse like the council pressuring me to teach Sasuke over you, and its true they did, but that does not give me any right to neglect you. I want to change that. Ask your questions and I will answer as best as I can."

Seeing his sensei wanting to genuinely make amends, Naruto decides to ask his questions.

"I have several I want answers to: Did you know about my parents and Jiraiya being my godfather? Why did you not train me very much if you did? Also, why are you concentrating on Sasuke-teme so much?"

Getting off the wall and sitting next to Naruto, Kakashi answers, "Yes, I knew who your parents were and yes I knew Jiraiya was your godfather. That was part of the reason I neglected you; because it is painful to see you. Even back then, you were the spitting image of your father, who as you know was my Sensei, and your attitude was just like your mother's. It brings back a lot of memories. I knew I might let something slip in a moment of weakness and you were not ready for the knowledge you now have back then."

Sighing, he continues, "As to why I focused so much on Sasuke, I made a promise to train the legacy of my dead teammate. I also saw a lot of myself in Sasuke and I felt I could understand him and turn him away from his revenge. I know what it can do and how it tears you apart and I did not want to see Sasuke go through the same pain I did."

Looking at Kakashi, Naruto says, "I don't like it. I may understand and be able to accept your reasons. But I don't like them. Instead of dwelling on your past, you should move on and look towards the future."

Scowling slightly, Naruto continues, "As for Sasuke-teme. I can understand honoring a vow to your dead teammate. I can also see why you tried to turn him from his current path. But he is not worth it Sensei. No matter what you do, no matter how much you try to reason with him, the teme will not listen. His mind is warped by the civilian council pandering to his every whim and he is fixated on killing Itachi in revenge."

Looking Kakashi straight in the eye, he says in a very serious tone, "Sasuke does not care for anything other than himself. Everyone is beneath him and simply pawns in his mind. He holds no loyalty to the village or us as his team. He merely sees you as a path to power, Sakura as a worthless fan girl who he would sacrifice in an instant to save his own hide and me as a source of power that he can never have. It infuriates him every time I show myself better than him and I would not put it past him to try and kill me in our match."

Shaking his head, Kakashi replies, "Sasuke will not betray the village Naruto. Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who-"

Interrupting, Naruto says, "Who are you trying to convince? Yourself or me? Do you think Sasuke believes that? Stop looking at him as your teammates legacy. Stop looking at him as the way to mend your past mistakes. Take that away and then think about the person Sasuke-teme really is. Jiraiya-otosan told me about the curse mark and what it does. He told me how you sealed it as well. It will not work. I was there when Sasuke-teme first used the curse mark's power, he was exhilarated by the rush of power he felt. He will draw on it again and every time he does, he will grow more addicted to it, eventually to the point where he would take Orochimaru's offer for power because he wants power fast and Orochimaru, in his mind, can give it to him. He's obsessed."

Trying to find a hole in Naruto's logic but finding none, Kakashi says in a weary voice, "Your right. His desire for revenge and lust for power have blinded him. I will talk to the Hokage after the invasion to see what our options are. I also think your right about him trying to kill you during your match. What do you plan to do if he does?"

Standing up and walking to the door, Naruto says, "I won't kill him, if that is what you're worried about. But I will not hesitate to cripple him. I don't think he can be saved Kakashi-sensei. If he tries to use lethal force in my match, I will end his career as a shinobi."

As Naruto walks out the door, Kakashi turns to the shadows of the room and asks, "Do you agree with what Naruto says?"

Stepping out the shadows, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked to the door with a sad, but resigned face and says, "Unfortunately I do. Sasuke has always been a flight risk. His psychological reports made that very clear. I had hoped he would change, but it is clear that young Sasuke is beyond our help and we cannot risk Orochimaru obtaining the Sharingan."

Looking at Kakashi, "You should also consider Naruto's words about moving on. Minato, Rin and Obito would not want you dwelling on your past like this. The intermission is over, I would get up to the stands and watch the match."

With those words, the Hokage **shunshins **away.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Back in the arena now that the intermission was over, we find Naruto glaring at Sasuke with loathing as he arrogantly stands across from Naruto.

Falling into the Uchiha Interceptor stance, Sasuke taunts, "Hmph, you may not look like an idiot anymore Dobe but you are no match for the might of an Uchiha. I'm going to make you beg for mercy before this farce is over with. You don't deserve the power you wield and I'm going to take it."

Naruto, falling into the Kitsune Taijutsu stance, shoots back, "You will have to beat me first Teme and we both know that I am much stronger than you are. I can take anything you send at me and send it right back at you twice as hard!"

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke says, "You can try."

Anko, having been watching the interplay, decides to get things started by announcing, "It's time for the exhibition match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. The rules for this match are the same as the tournament."

Raising her arm and slicing it down she calls, "Hajime!"

* * *

_Naruto vs Sasuke_

Crossing the distance between each other in a second, Naruto and Sasuke immediately unleash punches and kicks at each other at rapid speeds. Sasuke falls back first, and throws a bunch of shuriken towards Naruto.

Pulling out his sword, Naruto swiftly deflects the shuriken away and says, "Is that all you got teme?"

Sasuke smirks before pulling the ninja wire he attached to the shuriken taut, wrapping Naruto in it, and flies through hand signs calling out, "_**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu **_(Fire Release: Dragon Fire)!" and sends the jutsu down the wires to engulf Naruto in flames.

Quickly performing a seal-less _**kawarimi **_and replacing himself with a nearby rock just before the flames reach him, Naruto bringing his hand to his mouth calls out "_**Futon:**_** Daitoppa**"and sends a blast of wind towards Sasuke, who dodges and appears behind Naruto.

"Not bad Dobe, but let's see you deal with this!"

Quickly kicking Naruto in the air, Sasuke performs the _**Kage Buyo **_(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) and calls out "_**Shishi Rendan **_(Lion Combo)_**!**_" as he lands multiple blows on Naruto, ending with Naruto crashing into the ground with an explosion of dust.

Landing outside the cloud, Sasuke is then put on the defense when multiple _**Kage Bunshin **_start attacking him fiercely.

Having trouble defending, Sasuke jumps into the air and calls out "_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**_"

The flames tear through the clones and they disappear in a puff of smoke. Landing and looking around for the real one Sasuke hears, "You want to play with fire Teme? Fine! Let's see who's fire is stronger!"

Turning at hearing Naruto's voice, Sasuke falls for the bait and says, "I'll show you Dobe!"

Jumping back, Naruto starts flying through hand signs and Sasuke, recognizing them, decides to prove his fire is stronger by using the same jutsu.

_"__**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**__"_

_"__**Kitsune-bi: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**__"_

Two massive fireballs, one red and one blue, fly towards each other, meeting and clashing against each other for superiority as Naruto and Sasuke continue feeding chakra to their techniques, trying to overcome the other.

Sasuke starts feeling the drain on his chakra internally rants.

_'HOW? HOW IS THE DOBE SO POWERFUL? DAMN YOU DOBE! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!'_

Naruto, pushing even more chakra in the technique, causes it to explode in size and overcome Sasuke's fireball in a large explosion.

After the dust clears, Naruto and Sasuke are both facing each other, breathing heavily.

Sasuke's rage at being overpowered causes his curse mark to burn and he hears in his head, _'use my power... prove your superiority... kill him...'_

Black markings spread across Sasuke's body as a sinister chakra starts permeating the air around him. With a dark purple aura around him, Sasuke screams in rage.

"RAAAAAAGHHHH!"

Glaring at Naruto with hatred etched on every feature, he starts flashing through hand signs that Naruto recognizes from the battle with Zabuza.

* * *

_Up in the Stands_

Kakashi, recognizing the hand signs of his original technique, realizes that Sasuke must have copied it as he did not teach it to him.

* * *

_Back with Naruto_

_'That's the **Chidori**! He intends to kill me! Damnit, I knew he would do that.'_

While Sasuke is charging the jutsu, Naruto looks towards Kakashi in the stands and sees a nod from him.

Turning back towards Sasuke, Naruto notices Anko about to interfere and shakes his head. Nodding, she backs off as Sasuke starts charging forward.

"TAKE THIS DOBE! **_CHIDORI_!**"

Deactivating his weights, Naruto pulls out his sword and meets Sasuke's charge head on.

Just before the electrified jab can reach him, Naruto, channeling fox fire through the sword causing the blade to glow in blue fire, moves out of the way and swings his sword down onto Sasuke's arm, slicing right through. Sasuke's scream of pain is nearly deafening.

Having cauterized the wound as it happened, Sasuke was in no danger of bleeding out. In his desperation, Sasuke begins calling on more of the curse seal's power as the marks start spreading even further.

The power rushing through Sasuke, he ignores the pain and screams in rage, "DAMN YOU DOBE! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU TOOK MY ARM!"

Screaming right back at him, Naruto says, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A MOVE YOU STOLE FROM KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU SHOULD NEVER USE ASSASSINATION JUTSU ON A COMRADE!"

Laughing insanely, Sasuke says, "Comrade? Who cares about that! I don't give a damn about these people! These simpering fools are only good for giving me power! This pathetic village could burn for all I care! I'm an avenger! I am an Uchiha! Our superiority is unmatched!"

Everyone is disgusted and infuriated at what they hear. But none more than Naruto, who levels every bit of killer intent he can muster on Sasuke, causing him and various other people who feel it to tremble at the sheer weight of it.

He then calls out in a chilling and deadly tone, "You will pay for that."

Sasuke, who is feeling the full force of the killer intent, can only watch as Naruto creates two clones that proceed to hold him in place as Naruto draws a kunai and points it in Sasuke's face.

Glaring into the still activated Sharingan, Naruto says, "You have publicly and blatantly turned your back on all that a Konoha shinobi represents. You have no honor at all, as a shinobi or a human being. You are despicable."

Ripping off Sasuke's headband, Naruto says, "You don't deserve to wear this." and carves a slash through the leaf symbol then throws it as Sasuke's feet.

Pointing the kunai again at Sasuke's face, Naruto continues, "You think being an Uchiha puts you above the rest? Think again. You have brought shame and dishonor to every Uchiha who has ever put their life on the line for this village. You don't deserve to bear the Uchiha name. So I will now take away the very thing that makes you one."

Naruto channels some demonic chakra through the kunai, he decisively slices across Sasuke's face, destroying his eyes and forever blinding him. Just as he does this, an explosion is heard from the Kage Booth, signaling the start of the invasion. Immediately after the explosion, Naruto is hit with tremendous force that sends away from Sasuke and through the wall of the stadium.

Upon getting up and seeing who it is, Kurama calls out to him in warning.

_**'Kit! That's...'**_

* * *

_In the Kage Booth_

The 'Hokage', jumping into action as Orochimaru's killer intent exploded upon seeing Sasuke blinded, says, "So you finally decided to make your move Orochimaru."

Facing the 'Hokage', Orochimaru removes his disguise as he says, "Kukuku. So you knew it was me. Then you know why I'm here don't you, Sarutobi-sensei."

Chuckling as the illusion fades away, the now revealed Jiraiya says, "Yes, I knew it was you. However, the jokes on you because I'm not Sarutobi-sensei, Orochi-teme."

Eyes narrowing in anger, "So it's you Jiraiya. If you are here, I wonder where the old monkey is."

Smirking, Jiraiya taunts, "He is currently decimating your forces outside of the stadium. We've known about the invasion for quite some time and we are prepared."

With a sinister grin, Orochimaru says, "Ah, even if you did know. The village will still fall under the combined might of Suna and Oto. I will just kill you first, then go take care of Sarutobi-sensei."

Openly laughing now, Jiraiya says, "Take a closer look you snake freak. Suna is working with us. They were not very happy when they found out about you killing their Kazekage. After they found out, they told us your entire plan: Killing the Hokage, using Suna's Jinchuuriki to cause mayhem in the village, everything."

Orochimaru eyes narrow at the information, but then he gives a snake-like grin and says, "You may have found out one of my trump cards, but I had a little surprise in store just in case. You see, when I met Sasuke-kun in the forest, I also met his blond teammate. It really was not hard to see the resemblance between him and the Yondaime."

Chuckling gleefully, he continues, "So, knowing how the Kyuubi brat could be a problem, I decided to make a little visit to Iwa and inform the Tsuchikage of my discovery. He was so grateful for the information, he decided to give me a little gift to take care of the son of the Flash. A little gift that goes by the name of Roshi. So you see, while one trump card is good, two is better. So while the Kyuubi brat is taken care of, my own forces have orders to take young Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he can still be salvaged. Kukukuku."

However, Orochimaru blanches when an emotionless voice rings out, "I'm afraid I won't be able to allow that Orochimaru. My foolish little brother is out of your reach."

A swarm of crows appear and there, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and Sharingan spinning in his eyes, was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_Back with Naruto_

_**'Kit! That's a Jinchuuriki in front of you!'**_

_'That's not good, I've used up a lot of chakra today! I don't have enough energy to go toe to toe with a Jinchuuriki!'_

Taking in the large man, Naruto notices the Iwagakure Hitai-ate and pales.

_'Oh, not good. If Iwa is attacking me that must mean...'_

Roshi, a tall man with long, spiky red hair and a pointed beard, wearing a headpiece with three horns and dressed in the armored uniform of an Iwa jonin except with purple instead of red, was looking down at Naruto.

Naruto, trying to confirm his suspicions, asks, "What business does Iwa have with me? Why are you working for Orochimaru?"

Roshi snarls, "I do not work for that snake. Tsuchikage-sama has sent me here to kill you. Son of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto pales even further as his suspicions are confirmed. Knowing a battle was unavoidable, Naruto says, "Fine. I'll fight you but not here. I don't want the village to be caught in the battle."

Roshi smirks and nods, "Noble. Very well. I will humor your request and will fight you outside the village."

They both then **shunshin **away to the forest outside of Konoha.

Arriving, both Naruto and Roshi stand across from each other. Trying to buy some time while he thinks of a way out of this mess, Naruto holds up his hand and says, "Before we start, I would like to know your name."

Confident, Roshi says, "I am Yoton no Roshi (Roshi of the Lava Release), jonin of Iwagakure and jinchuuriki of the Yonbi."

_**'This is not good Kit. The Yonbi is the four tailed lava monkey named Son Goku. He despises humans and does not care for me very much either.'**_

Mentally nodding, Naruto says to Roshi, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Eyes widening at the last bit, Roshi says with surprise, "I was unaware you were a jinchuuriki as well. The Kyuubi too. Now the Yonbi is just as eager to fight you as I am. I look forward to killing you."

Channeling demonic chakra, Roshi calls out "_**Yoton: Kakazan **_(Lava Release: Flower-Fruit Mountain)_**!**_" and slams his fists on the ground, sending up a torrent of lava that then makes its way to Naruto at incredible speeds.

Barely dodging, Naruto screams "Hot!" due to the heat as the lava rushes past him.

Landing on a tree branch and using it as a springboard, Naruto covers his fists in fox fire as he rockets towards Roshi and unleashes a barrage of punches that appear to have no effect on him.

Catching one, Roshi then smirks and taunts Naruto, "I wield the power of lava, boy! Do you think a little heat is going to hurt me?"

Struggling to free his fist, Naruto lashes out with a kick to no effect.

Continuing his taunts, Roshi shouts, "You are weak! Let me show you a real punch!"

Roshi lashes out with a punch that sends Naruto through several trees.

_'This guy is too strong! What do I do?'_

_**'Use my chakra Kit!'**_

Feeling the rise in demonic chakra from Naruto, Roshi smirks and says, "Now the battle really begins."

* * *

_With Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Itachi_

While Orochimaru was frozen in shock, Jiraiya decided to ask, "Why are you here Itachi? Are you after Naruto?"

Briefly taking his eyes off Orochimaru, Itachi replies, "No I am not. Our organization has been monitoring the jinchuuriki for some time now. Seeing how Iwa's jinchuuriki rarely go anywhere without protection, when we found out that the Yonbi was being sent to Konoha, we decided to take advantage of the opportunity."

Turning back to Orochimaru with a flicker of anger visible in his eyes he says, "Then I happened to see some Oto nin making off with my brother. I killed them and after leaving Sasuke with a med-nin that was nearby, I decided to interrogate one of the Oto nin. It was during my interrogation of one that I learned of our former member's plans for my brother and decided to intervene."

Confused slightly, Jiraiya asks, "The Hokage had ordered all med-nin on standby at the hospital. There weren't supposed to be any around the village. Who was this med-nin?"

Narrowing his eyes at this information, Itachi replies, "I did not find out his name, but he was a older teenager with long silver hair tied in a ponytail and wearing glasses."

Orochimaru smirks at hearing this and says, "Ah, I see you met Kabuto-kun. He really is one of my best little spies, to be able to trick Uchiha Itachi is not something many could claim to have done. It appears I have got what I wanted anyway. Kukuku."

Eyes alight with anger, Itachi's Sharingan morphs into a three-bladed shuriken and starts bleeding as he calls, "_**Amaterasu!**_"

A wall of black flames is sent in the snake sannin's direction with Orochimaru attempting to dodge, but the flames still catch his arm and quickly begin to spread.

Screaming in pain, Orochimaru tries to put out the flames to no avail. Seeing no other option, he quickly opens his mouth and regurgitates another body as the previous shell disintegrates.

Slightly disgusted at the sight, Jiraiya can only say, "I will never get used to that no matter how many times I see it."

* * *

_Back at the Stadium_

A green blur, otherwise known as Gai, was currently flying around the stadium, knocking out Oto nin he went.

"YOSH! COME AND LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Landing behind Gai, knocking out an Oto nin about to attack him, Kakashi says to his eternal rival, "Now is not the time Gai! We have to make our way to our students!"

"No need Kakashi-sensei we are already here!"

The group of Kiba, Neji and Tenten landed in front of the duo.

Kakashi quickly asks, "Where are the rest of your classmates?"

Neji responds, "Some guy with an Iwagakure hitai-ate attacked Naruto and they disappeared shortly afterwards. Sasuke was taken almost immediately after by a group of Oto nin. Sakura took off as soon as the fighting started, I don't know where she went. Shino went and took Hinata-sama and Rock Lee to the shelters as they could not fight. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were injured during the fighting and decided to head to the hospital."

Concerned, Kakashi asks, "An Iwa nin? Did you see what he looked like?"

"He was tall, had red hair and a strange three-horned headgear and dressed in an Iwa jonin uniform except instead of a red shirt, he was wearing purple. I could also sense he had a massive amount of chakra. Almost as much as Naruto had."

Blanching, Kakashi says, "That was Roshi, the Yonbi Jinchuuriki! That's not good!"

Collecting himself, Kakashi orders out, "All right. If you can still fight, I want you to work with the Suna nin and help evacuate the fire and wind daimyos. After they are safe, I want you all to go to the hospital and help keep it safe. I'm sure the Oto nin will target it. Go!"

A collective "Hai!" sounds out and they disappear.

Turning to Gai, he says, "Come on, we need to back up Naruto! We will let the Suna nin handle things here."

Quickly doing some hand signs, Kakashi calls, "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

A small pug with dopey eyes and a blue jacket appears from the cloud of smoke. Taking in the scene he asks, "Hey Kakashi what do you need?"

Crouching down, Kakashi says, "Pakkun, I need you to lead us to Naruto. He's in trouble and we need to go back him up."

Nodding, Pakkun says, "All right. I'll find him. Let's go."

Gai gives a 'nice guy pose' and shouts, "YOSH! LET US GO AND PREVENT NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH FROM EXTINGUISHING!"

The two men and small dog leave the stadium looking for Naruto.

* * *

_In the Village_

We currently find Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzo accompanied by a squadron of ROOT and ANBU sweeping through the village, cutting down the Oto forces.

Dodging a sound wave and stabbing an Oto nin in the head, Danzo remarks, "It has been a long time since we have battled alongside each other Hiruzen."

Weaving through a group of enemies with his staff swinging, Sarutobi sends another Oto nin through a nearby building with a slam of his bo staff and responds, "Indeed it has my old friend."

Their reminiscing was interrupted as multiple snake summons appeared throughout the village. Seeing a large, three headed one crash through the east wall, Danzo says, "This could be trouble. We don't have the forces to combat all of these summons and Jiraiya is currently battling Orochimaru, so he can't summon any of the toads to help."

Feeling a spike in demonic chakra, Sarutobi and Danzo turn towards the forest outside of the village and blanch at the sight of the fully-formed Yonbi.

Danzo, very worried, "It appears Orochimaru had a backup plan. This is very distressing."

Sarutobi can only nod.

* * *

_Back with Naruto a few minutes earlier_

The landscape was completely destroyed. Trees were broken into pieces, grass was burnt away, blue flames were dotted everywhere and there were several small lakes of cooling lava.

Roshi is currently on the ground in a very wounded state. The reason for this being, he was stabbed several times by many, many, clones of Naruto.

Naruto, who was currently in his two-tailed state, covered in several burns and his clothes charred, was panting heavily and wondering if he finally won.

Also panting heavily, Roshi growls at Naruto, "I can't believe a mere child has wounded me this badly. But, unfortunately for you, this battle is **FAR FROM OVER!**"

The end of the sentence was punctuated with a massive spike in demonic chakra as Roshi begins to release the full might of his biju and transform into a huge four-tailed lava monkey.

Panicking at the sight of the full sized biju, Naruto asks Kurama what to do.

_**'You have to summon me Kit! Channel as much of my chakra as you can and bring me out!'**_

Naruto does as asked, swiping some blood over the seal on his arm, Naruto channels as much of Kurama's chakra as he can and roars out "_**ONI KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**_"

A massive cloud of smoke appears and a huge demonic presence not felt in thirteen years washes over the area and a terrible roar that makes the ground quake and all life for miles around instantly freeze in fear is heard.

_"__**RAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Towering over the trees of the forest, all nine tails waving around, was the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of his terrifying glory.

* * *

_Back in the Village_

Everyone has frozen. Not a sound was heard, all fighting had stopped, ninja on all sides had stopped mid-movement upon seeing the Kyuubi appear and hearing it unleash the terrible roar.

All of the population of Konoha that had been a part of the Kyuubi's attack on the village thirteen years ago began to panic. The Suna ninja were remembering their own experiences with the Shukaku and realizing that it did not even compare to the presence they were feeling. The Oto nin however, most having never experienced the biju before were on their knees in fear.

Eventually, all battles resumed except now it could no longer be called a battle. The appearance of the Kyuubi had completely demoralized the Oto forces and they were now simply trying to escape the battlefield alive.

* * *

_With Sarutobi and Danzo_

Mopping up the last bits of resistance, the Hokage turns to the battle of the biju and worries.

_'Please be okay Naruto-kun.'_

Walking up to the Hokage, Danzo says, "The Oto forces are in full retreat. Most are fleeing but some have surrendered. What will you do now Hiruzen?"

Snapping out his worry, Sarutobi says, "Order the ROOT and ANBU to confine all Oto nin who have surrendered to the stadium. I want a guard put on them while we get this crisis resolved.

Turning towards the direction they can now see the Kyuubi fighting the Yonbi, Danzo says, "We knew Uzumaki had made a deal with the Kyuubi, allowing it to be summoned to the outside world, but I never expected him to be able to drawn on this much of its power."

Nodding thoughtfully, the Hokage responds, "We are very lucky that, despite his horrible treatment at the hands of the villagers, Naruto-kun is still willing to protect the village. I do not think we would be able to survive if he were to ever turn against us."

* * *

_With Itachi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru_

Having since made their way to the training grounds while fighting it out, Itachi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru pause their battle when the Kyuubi appeared.

Jiraiya smirks, "See that? That is what you have to deal with Orochimaru. Your forces have fled from you. Just look around. Face it, they are more scared of the Kyuubi than they are of you. Now I need to take care of these snake summons of yours. Itachi cover me!"

Nodding, Itachi proceeds to throw ninjutsu after ninjutsu at Orochimaru while Jiraiya prepares his chakra.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Tatakai no Hikigaeru no Torio **_(Battle Toad Trio)_**!**_"

From the smoke comes Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken dressed for battle.

Looking around, Gamabunta asks, "**Jiraiya who do you want us to fight? Don't you dare say the Kyuubi, 'cause I'm not going through that again.**"

Dodging a few snakes sent his way, Jiraiya says, "Please take out all of the snake summons. They are destroying the village. Don't worry about Kyuubi. He's on our side. Naruto summoned him to help."

Nodding, Gamabunta replies, "**Fine then. These summons will fall.**"

They depart to go battle the snake summons terrorizing the village.

Turning back to the battle, Jiraiya shouts to Itachi, "Itachi I need fire!" before calling out "_**Gamayudan **_(Toad Oil Bullet)_!_" and drenching the area on and around Orochimaru in oil.

Seeing Jiraiya's plan, Itachi calls, "_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"**_, and sends out multiple fireballs that light the oil and consume the area in an inferno.

When the smoke clears, Orochimaru is gone.

Jiraiya shouts, "What? Where is he?"

Itachi calmly says, "My Sharingan cannot detect any trace of Orochimaru's chakra in the immediate vicinity. It appears he has fled the battle."

Snarling in frustration at allowing the traitorous snake to escape, Jiraiya turns and faces Itachi asking, "What happens now? Do you and I fight?"

Shaking his head, Itachi replies, "No. I see no point in fighting anymore. Orochimaru is gone, his forces are retreating and my partner and I still have to get the Yonbi. "

Jiraiya asks, "Wait what partner? How many of you Akatsuki are here now?"

"Just myself and my partner. I told you before, our goal is not the Kyuubi today. That will come eventually, we will spare him for now. I must go."

Itachi disperses into a flock of crows and disappears.

Sighing, Jiraiya thinks, "I better go meet with the Hokage. He needs to know what has happened."

_'I also need to talk to my godson.'_

* * *

_Back with Naruto as he summons Kyuubi_

Naruto is standing on top of some trees a small distance away, watching the confrontation.

Kurama's starts to speak, "**I wish to speak to my brother human. Let the Yonbi out."**

Roshi, in his biju form is wondering why he should do anything the fox tells him to do.

_**'Let me out. If Kurama wants to speak to me so be it.'**_

Nodding once at the Kyuubi, Roshi closes his eyes and allows his biju control.

Seeing light return to the lava monkey's yellow eyes, Kurama says, **"It has been a real reunion for me today. First was Shukaku and now you, Son Goku."**

Son Goku snarls and spat, **"Just what did you want to talk about Kurama? I want to fight right now!"**

Flexing his tails, Kurama growls out, **"Be careful how you speak to me brother. Nothing has changed from back then. I am the Kyuubi, not you. No matter how much you wish you were the greatest of us, you are not."**

Charging towards Kurama, Son Goku challenges, **"We'll just see about that won't we? Let's settle this once and for all!"**

Raising one of his massive arms, Son Goku tries to punch Kurama's face, but Kurama, being more agile, quickly darts and catches the arm in a few of his tails. With a mighty roar, Kurama lifts Son Goku and tosses him away.

Walking over and standing over the downed monkey, smirking, Kurama says, "**You may be strong, but you are too slow to hit me."**

Son Goku rolls over and spits a glob of lava at Kurama, who jumps away. Standing again, Son Goku spits out multiple globs of lava, trying to hit Kurama to no avail.

Kurama then says, **"You want to play with fire, then try this!"**

"_**Kitsune-bi: Jigoku no Honoono Taihou **_(Fox Fire: Inferno Blaze Cannon)_**!**_"

Erupting from Kurama's mouth a huge, spiraling blast of fox fire is sent to Son Goku, who does not even try to dodge.

Engulfed in flames, Son Goku simply absorbs the fire into his body.

Smirking, Son Goku says, "**Did you think fire would work on me? **

Responding, Kurama says, "**I guess there is only one thing left to do then.**"

Both biju jump back and bring their tails to their mouths as chakra starts to coalesce into a black ball of demonic energy.

Using the tails to compress the balls, both biju consume the balls and start building up the chakra in their throats.

"_**BIJUDAMMA!**_"

Both Kurama and Son Goku releasing the energy in a huge beam aimed at the other, causes the beams to connect in the middle and release a massive explosion that engulfs both biju.

* * *

_In the Village_

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Watching the battle reaching its climax was every allied force in the village. The Hokage and Danzo, the Rookie Twelve and their Jonin-Sensei, were wondering if Naruto was okay. The Suna nin are trembling at the power being put out and very thankful they decided not to attack the leaf.

* * *

_Kakashi and Gai_

Flying through the trees, Kakashi calls out, "Come on Gai! We are almost there!"

"YOSH!"

Having dismissed Pakkun, as they no longer needed to look for Naruto when the Kyuubi appeared. Kakashi and Gai were travelling at high speeds trying to make it to the battle that now appears to be over.

* * *

_Back at the Battle_

As the smoke clears, only the Kyuubi is visible. Appearing to have won, Kurama turns to Naruto, who had been watching and says, "**I thank you for allowing me my freedom for the fight. It was a worthy battle. I will return to the seal now to rest."**

Nodding, Naruto says goodbye as Kurama disappears.

Jumping down to the crater, Naruto sees the unconscious form of Roshi on the ground and makes his way there. Before he can though he is interrupted by a voice saying, "I'm afraid the jinchuuriki needs to come with me, gaki."

Turning around he sees a very tall man, resembling a shark in appearance, carrying a large wrapped sword, wearing a slashed Kiri hitai-ate and a black cloak with red clouds.

_'Black cloaks with red clouds? Aw, crap, can my luck get any worse?'_

* * *

_Flashback! During Naruto's Training_

_Jiraiya was looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face and says, "Naruto. If you ever see someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds, I want you to run. Run away as fast as you can. Those people are all S-Ranked criminals in the bingo book and they are currently after the jinchuuriki. They are known as Akatsuki."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

_'So this is Akatsuki. I can barely move right now. So if this guy decides to fight, I'm toast.'_

Naruto, tensed up and preparing to fight, asks, "Who are you?"

Giving Naruto a shark-like grin, he says, "I am Hoshigaki Kisame, the _Kirigakure no Kaijin _(Monster of the Hidden Mist) and a member of the Akatsuki."

Eyes narrowing slightly, "Jiraiya-sensei warned me about you guys. Are you here to capture me?"

An emotionless voice behind Naruto says, "No Naruto-kun. We are not."

Turning around at the sound of the voice, Naruto sees a swarm of crows take the shape of Uchiha Itachi.

_'AW CRAAAAP! I just had to say 'my luck could not get worse'. Now I got two S-Rank missing nin here. Wait... Did he just say...'_

Confused, Naruto asks "You are not here for me?"

Shaking his head as he steps next to his partner, who now has Roshi slung over his shoulder, Itachi says, "Make no mistake Naruto-kun. We will come for you eventually. But our target for today is the Yonbi jinchuuriki."

Sighing, Naruto asks, "I don't suppose you would just leave Roshi here without a fight?"

Both Akatsuki nin shake their heads.

Resigned, as there was nothing he could to prevent Roshi from being taken, Naruto says "Fine. Just take him and go."

After Kisame drapes Roshi across his sword, the two turn to leave. Before they disappear however, Itachi is called back by Naruto, "Wait, your Sasuke's brother right? Were you watching our fight?"

Nodding, "I saw your match with my foolish little brother. If you are wondering if I condemn you for the actions you took against him, fear not. For I don't. Sasuke has fallen too far to be redeemed. He would not be worthy enough to kill me and rid me of my curse."

From behind, they hear a cry of "NARUTO!"

Turning around, the trio see Kakashi and Guy jump down into the clearing and immediately prepare to fight the two Akatsuki.

Naruto, seeing this, says, "Don't attack them! They aren't here for me and I was talking to them."

Seeing the relaxed posture of the Akatsuki nin, Kakashi and Guy relax slightly as Naruto steps forward to continue speaking with Itachi, "What do you mean your curse? What does that have to do with Sasuke?"

Walking forward, causing Kakashi and Gai to tense, Itachi moves until he is directly in front of Naruto.

"I want to give you a gift Naruto-kun. Look into my eyes and you will learn the truth. Then you will understand my curse."

Kakashi and Gai tense up when they see Naruto step forward and look directly in Itachi's eyes and see Naruto stiffen. However, a moment later Naruto staggers back, shaking with a pale look on his face. Rushing forward to see what is wrong, Kakashi and Gai are pushed aside as he looks at Itachi and asks in a shaky tone, "Is it true? Were you really..."

In a voice with a hint of sadness, Itachi replies, "Yes, it is true. If you want proof, ask the Sandaime and Danzo. Now we must be leaving."

Watching the duo prepare to jump away, Naruto says, "For what it's worth Itachi-san. I'm sorry. If you would allow it, I will take Sasuke's place for you."

Itachi departs with, "Get stronger and we will see."

The Akatsuki nin disappear in the trees.

Walking over to Naruto who still looks shaken, Kakashi asks "What were you two talking about?"

Shaking his head as he turns back to the village, "I'm not talking about this until I speak with the Sandaime and Danzo about _that _night. That is all I'm going to say."

Nodding at Naruto, and saying "Fine", the three jump to the trees to head back to the village.

* * *

**And that is it. The invasion is over. This was difficult to write as I had so many conflicting ideas. But I managed to get it done. Did everyone enjoy my twists to the invasion? Next chapter should be done soon.**

\\\Original Techniques\\\

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Tatakai no Hikigaeru no Torio **_(Battle Toad Trio)_**!** _- A-Rank, summons the three battle toads of Mt. Myoboku

_**Kitsune-bi: Jigoku no Honoono Taihou **_(Fox Fire: Inferno Blaze Cannon)**!** - S-Rank, Think Piccolo's special beam cannon from Dragon Ball Z, only with blue fire.

**EDIT:** **7/26/2013 12:18 PM - Minor fixes to the sentences.**

**EDIT2: 8/19/2013 9:12 PM - Minor changes to various parts as well as changing aspects of the demon summoning jutsu to reflect the corrections.  
**


	10. Aftermath

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

**Author Note:**  
It appears the previous chapter was received well. Everyone seemed to enjoy the biju battle. I've been getting several requests to change the formatting of the thinking from (thought) to _'thought'_. I was thinking that it would conflict with the _flashback formatting_, but a lot of people seem to want it. So I will change the first chapter of the story and you all tell me if that is better. If it is, I'll make this a permanent thing and fix the rest of the story. I know how those little details can affect the immersion and enjoyment of a story. Also, I'm wanting to move the story forward now, so some events are going to be glossed over instead of being written out in detail like I originally planned. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

It has been two months since the invasion ended and the village was rebuilding. Rubble from destroyed homes and other buildings had been cleared away and was in the process of being reconstructed and all casualties from the battle were collected, accounted for and dealt with properly. The Konoha side were given funerals and the ninja a place on the memorial stone, the Suna side were taken back to their village and the Oto side were taken by Konoha for the secrets their bodies contained.

The Suna contingent, with Baki working as the acting Kazekage until a new leader could be chosen, decided to renew their alliance with Konoha, albeit with a few changes on both sides: In return for allowing Konoha to buy and sell additional goods in Suna, they would in return, forward more missions to Suna. There would also be a shinobi exchange program set up between the two villagers as well. On a side note, the invasion also allowed Suna to show their strength to the wind daimyo, who decided to increase the military budget for shinobi to the previous figures.

All the captured shinobi from Oto were interrogated for information, then given the chance to defect to Konoha or were executed if their crimes were too great. A majority of the captured jumped at the chance to defect, seeing as they were suffering under Orochimaru's rule and were not big fans of him. A majority of those executed turned out to be missing nin from various villages. As such, Konoha was able to cash the bounties on the criminals and make a decent sized profit to be used for the repairs around the village.

Classes at the Ninja Academy were cancelled as one of the snake summons had leveled half the building. Instead, the instructors were taking the students around the village to help those working to repair the damages. The genin teams were experiencing a reprieve from normal D-rank missions to help as well, which was much appreciated as many were not looking forward to having to find the 'demon cat', Tora, who had escaped during the all the confusion.

There was also some unexpected help when Tazuna, who found out about the invasion from a band of merchants from Konoha who were passing through, arrived with a large caravan containing teams of builders and materials from Wave Country. When asked upon their arrival, Tazuna explained to the Hokage, "We are repaying a debt we owe to the hero who saved our country."

Said hero, newly promoted, was currently walking towards the Hokage's tower after receiving an urgent summons and thinking back on the events since the invasion ended.

* * *

_Flashback! Two days ago in the Council Chambers_

_Naruto walked into the room to see the full council, his classmates, their jonin-sensei, Jiraiya and the Hokage waiting for him. Walking up to stand next to Kakashi, who was looking at him with an eye-smile, and Sakura, who was currently glaring at Naruto as if hoping he would burst into flames, he stands silently, waiting for the meeting to begin._

_The Hokage clears his throat and begins the meeting._

_"We have called the graduating class from this year and their jonin-sensei to discuss their performance during the Chunin Exams and the invasion that happened shortly afterwards. Several of your actions during these events impressed many people and deserve recognition. So without further ado, will Aburame Shino, Higurashi Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka please step forward."_

_Said four do as asked and step forward._

_Facing Shino, the Hokage says, "Aburame Shino, you may have lost your match in the finals, but several of your actions during the invasion deserve recognition. You took charge of your wounded comrades and helped them to safety, managing to fight through a squad of Oto nin during the process without allowing the wounded further injury. Aburame Shino, for your actions I hereby promote you to the rank of Chunin. Come forward and receive your vest signifying your rank."_

_Stepping forward and taking the vest without any visible expression, Shino bows in respect and moves off to the side._

_Facing Tenten, the Hokage says, "Higurashi Tenten, you faced impossible odds during your preliminary match. Even though you lost, you performance during your match, showing an incredible skill with a variety of weapons, was exceptional. You also collaborated with your fellow ninja from Konoha and Suna to protect the daimyo during the invasion, saving many lives, both civilian and shinobi alike, in the process. Higurashi Tenten, for your actions I hereby promote you to the rank of Chunin. Come forward and receive your vest signifying your rank."_

_Stepping forward with a red face from being praised so highly by the Hokage, she smiles and takes her vest with a bow. She then moves back to stand next to Shino._

_Facing Neji, the Hokage says, "Hyuuga Neji, your performance during your match with Uzumaki Naruto, showing great mastery of techniques that should have been beyond your talent, was exceptional. You also let go of your pride and showed intelligence in bowing away from a battle you knew you could not win. You also took charge during the invasion by rounding up several Hyuuga clan members to help protect the hospital after you also collaborated with Konoha and Suna shinobi to safely evacuate the daimyo. These are all actions that deserve recognition. Hyuuga Neji, I hereby promote you to the rank of Chunin. Come forward and receive your vest signifying your rank."_

_Neji steps forward with a small smile and receives his vest. Bowing in respect, Neji then moves to stand with the other two Chunin, giving a nod to Naruto in thanks as he walked by._

_Facing Kiba, the Hokage says, "Inuzuka Kiba, your actions during the invasion were noteworthy as well. During the fighting, you worked with your fellow shinobi from Konoha and Suna to help safely evacuate the daimyo. You fought valiantly against the enemy with no regards for your own personal safety and often took blows meant for your comrades with no hesitation whatsoever. In true Inuzuka fashion, you put the lives of your pack above your own. Inuzuka Kiba, for your actions I hereby promote you to the rank of Chunin. Please step forward and receive your vest signifying your rank."_

_Stepping forward with pride evident in his features, Kiba receives his vest and moves to stand with the other new Chunin._

_Addressing everyone, the Hokage says, "There is one more person here who must be recognized; one who's accomplishments go above and beyond what was ever expected. Uzumaki Naruto, step forward."_

_Mutters break out among the room as Naruto steps up, but silence themselves when the Hokage begins to speak._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, your skills this past month have skyrocketed beyond all expectations and it shows in all you have accomplished. You failed the graduation exams three times before you finally passed. Only managing to do so after you stopped a traitor from stealing the Scroll of Seals and learning a Jonin-level ninjutsu. Even so, you were ranked at the bottom of your class. Your written exams were atrocious, taijutsu skills were barely passable, you had no ability to use genjutsu and your ninjutsu, while good, you had difficulties with."_

_The civilians are snickering slightly as Naruto is put down but are silenced by a glare from the Hokage._

_Continuing, the Hokage says, "You shinobi career from there was nothing noteworthy until your first C-Rank, a mission to Wave Country that got bumped to an A-Rank due to encountering the now deceased Momochi Zabuza. You experienced real battle there and came out of it stronger, then shortly afterwards you entered the Chunin Exams with your team. It was after the second phase and the preliminary rounds were over you changed and entered the final round the shinobi you are now." _

_Taking a breath before looking proudly down at Naruto, he says, "During the Chunin Exam finals, you showed intelligence, cunning, strength and skill far beyond your previous level. You demonstrated much prowess in elemental manipulation and applying it in your ninjutsu, taijutsu and newly acquired skills in kenjutsu. You also found a way around your inability to use genjutsu. Though you did not display it, I'm also informed that you also have a large talent in the obscure field of fuinjutsu."_

_Incredulous looks all around, the Hokage continues, "Surpassing all obstacles placed in your path, you progressed through the exams and ended up winning the tournament in the final round. It was your actions during the invasion however, that are the most noteworthy."_

_The Hokage sees everyone in the room listening with rapt attention before he continues._

_"During the invasion, you were attacked by Yoton no Roshi, an elite jonin of Iwagakure and jinchuuriki of the Yonbi. Knowing the damage a jinchuuriki can do, being one yourself, you managed to convince Roshi to take your battle outside the borders of the village, miles away from any backup or support you might have had, so as to protect the village from being caught in the cross fire. From there, you fought impossible odds against an opponent beyond your level, to the point of him releasing his full biju form. Before he can move to kill you and attack the village however, you released your own biju to level the playing field."_

_Loud gasps and muttering from the civilian council and Naruto's classmates begin to break out before the Hokage raises his hand to silence them._

_Upon order being restored, the Hokage continues, "Using the Kyuubi, you proceed to battle the Yonbi in a fierce battle that eventually, you managed to win. Upon the battle's conclusion you then sent the Kyuubi away and made your way to the downed Roshi. It is then you are confronted by two S-Rank missing nin, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, but manage to survive the encounter, with them taking the Yonbi jinchuuriki and leaving shortly after the arrival of Kakashi and Gai."_

_Everyone is staring at Naruto in amazement._

_"All of these events and your actions during them, have forged you into the shinobi you are today. Uzumaki Naruto, for showing skills beyond your years, facing down impossible odds and coming out on top as well saving the village from the wrath of a released biju during the invasion, I hereby promote you to the rank of Jonin. Please come forward and receive your vest signifying your rank."_

_In a slight daze, Naruto glances at his godfather and sees him give a proud smile and tilt his head in a way that says 'go get it'. Taking the vest and bowing deeply, Naruto then steps back and looks around the room to take in everyone's reaction: The shinobi side of the council had small smiles on their faces, Jiraiya was beaming, the Hokage had that grandfatherly smile of his, the civilian council was mostly stoic but a few were giving him barely noticeable nods in acknowledgement, the Elders were showing no expression whatsoever, the jonin were also smiling and his classmates, with the exception of Sakura, who was simply stunned, were looking at Naruto in happiness._

_After giving Naruto a moment to collect himself, the Hokage starts speaking again._

_"Congratulations to all who are promoted. May you bear your rank in pride. The rest of you, work hard and continue your service as proud shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha and I'm sure you will follow your fellow classmates in rank. Everyone is dismissed."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

It was after this event that things in the village began to change, and not just for Naruto either.

Since then, the subject of Sasuke and what to do about that debacle came up a few times with the council. Haruno Sakiri, who still saw Naruto as a demon that is 'corrupting everyone in the village by making up lies', tried to have Naruto punished for the actions against 'Konoha's last hope' and thought that the rest of the civilians would support her. Imagine her surprise when they didn't. Due to the deplorable actions of the Uchiha during the exams, most had retracted their support for him. It was shortly after this Haruno Sakiri, seeing that she was losing her sway over the other civilians, resigned from being a part of the civilian council and started trying to gain power and status in other ways.

It was also suggested that efforts be made to retrieve the Uchiha from Orochimaru's clutches, but was discarded shortly afterward. The council was of the opinion that, even if Sasuke survived his injuries, his eyes were beyond saving and Orochimaru would not be able to gain possession of the Sharingan or use him as a vessel. It was also put forward how Orochimaru could use Sasuke for breeding new Uchiha. While the idea did have merit, it would be years before any Uchiha born would be old enough to be possessed and become a threat. There was also the chance that none of the children, if born, would even activate the Sharingan. With all possible risks addressed and discarded, the council decided to not do anything about Sasuke and dropped the issue.

The civilian council was slowly starting to fall back into place and the balance of power was being restored as well. The ROOT that Sarutobi and Danzo ordered to look through all the decrees for any that had escaped the Sandaime's notice had turned up interesting results as well. While there was nothing glaringly obvious, there were many decrees that had slipped through the cracks. While many appeared small and unimportant by themselves, if someone were to look closely, they would find a pattern. A small tax increase here, a piece of land bought there, there were many small things over the past thirteen years that was slowly but surely lining the civilian council's pockets with more wealth than they should have.

Confronted with all this, plus the evidence Danzo had on them of various other crimes, the civilian council folded under the pressure and admitted to everything. In a brilliant political move by the Sandaime however, he decided to not simply replace the current civilian council and risk let another one, just as greedy and corrupt, possibly take its place, no he didn't. He instead offered the current civilian councilors a deal and the deal was this: In return for not exposing the crimes to the public and being sent to prison, they would stop going against the Hokage and interfering with any and all shinobi business, instead sticking to simple civilian matters as their job allows. With no other choice, they accepted the deal and since then the council meetings have run much smoother.

It was a short time after this the Sandaime revealed his apprenticeship to Jiraiya. Unfortunately, it was not as amusing as Naruto and Jiraiya were expecting it to be either. Other than some grumbling from the civilians, but not being able to do anything about it, they made very little fuss. The shinobi council members were not really surprised at this turn of events however, considering that the Hokage revealed Naruto's talent in fuinjutsu. Most of them were already guessing that Jiraiya was teaching him as he was Konoha's current seal master.

With that information revealed, Naruto began training openly and in earnest without bothering to hide his skill. Under Jiraiya's tutelage, Naruto had managed to increase his skill in fuinjutsu with the help of the Uzumaki Book of Seals, as well as learn several of Jiraiya's own jutsu such as the _**Hari Jizo **_(Needle Jizo) and _**Hari Jigoku **_(Needle Hell). He also continued his kenjutsu training with Yugao whenever she had some time away from ANBU missions. He also began training in his father's techniques, managing to learn the _**Rasengan **_(Spiraling Sphere) in a week thanks to his Kage Bunshins and he was starting to make progress on the _**Hiraishin **_(Flying Thunder God), being able to teleport very small distances, but it was slow going.

Things in the village were different for Naruto now. With the little speech Naruto gave the village during his match with Neji as well as the details of his fight with the Yonbi being revealed by the council after the meeting, the villagers were starting to change their opinion of Naruto. There were still some haters, but a good majority of the population was no longer calling for Naruto's death and had adopted a more neutral attitude towards him. There were a couple events however, that stood out among the others.

* * *

_Flashback! The Hokage's office after the Invasion Ended_

_Arriving back in the village after his battle with the Yonbi, Kakashi and Gai try to get Naruto to go to the hospital, but said no and immediately went to the Hokage's office with Kakashi and Gai leaving to go help out around the village. Upon arriving, Naruto sees the Sandaime, Jiraiya and Danzo all there talking. _

_After getting the pleasantries out of the way, Naruto proceeds to tell them all of what he saw in Itachi's genjutsu._

_Finishing his tale, Naruto asks, "So? Is it true? Was the Uchiha clan really planning a coup? Did you order Itachi to kill his clan to stop it from happening and become a missing-nin to cover it up?"_

_The three older men do nothing except nod in confirmation, with their faces were showing varying expressions: Jiraiya was slightly pale, Sarutobi's had a sad expression and Danzo's face had hardened. _

_Getting up and pacing angrily, Naruto asks, "Why? Why would you do that? How could you order someone to kill their own family?"_

_Danzo looks at Naruto and simply says, "It was his choice to do so. He did it for the sake of the village."_

_Seeing Naruto about to snap angrily at Danzo, Sarutobi heads off the coming tirade by saying, "Itachi loved his village Naruto-kun. He loved it more than anything and would do anything to protect it. When he first heard whispers of a plot against Konoha, he immediately came to me and Danzo, who at the time was the head of the ANBU division. Upon informing us, we told him to spy on his clan and try to confirm the rumors. He did."_

_Sighing, Sarutobi places his head in his hands and continues, "I tried to negotiate with them after we learned of the plot. But they would not listen and we made no progress."_

_Danzo picks it up from here and says, "It was Itachi's idea. He saw that negotiations were proving useless and he knew if the Uchiha's plan came to fruition, there would be civil war in Konoha, causing the village to be weakened and become vulnerable to attack. He told us that when he became an ANBU, he swore an oath to protect the village from all threats, both foreign and domestic. He told us that, even if he had to kill his own family and become a missing-nin, Itachi would do it for the good of the village. Seeing no other choice, we told him to proceed."_

_Sarutobi finishes by saying, "He only had one condition: He would be allowed to spare his younger brother, saying he was innocent of all knowledge of the plot and deserved to live so he might redeem the Uchiha name. We decided to agree."_

_Naruto interrupts in frustration, "But you have no idea how killing his clan broke him inside. His soul was shattering as he massacred them. He left Sasuke alive so that eventually he would grow strong and kill him! He wanted to die because he killed his family! And I took it all away from him!"_

_Slumping down into a chair, Naruto says with tears building, "When I asked him about what I did to Sasuke, he said he understood, but I knew he was completely shattered. I saw the pain in his eyes. The same pain I felt when I had nothing left to live for. I took away his only source of redemption, his only hope he had left. I made his sacrifice to be in vain. Knowing it was my fault, I offered to take Sasuke's place as it was my fault he would never be able to kill him. Even though he is an enemy, he still deserves..."_

_Naruto trails off as he sees Jiraiya flinch slightly upon him calling Itachi an enemy. Realization dawning, Naruto asks in a stunned voice, "Itachi is not really an enemy is he?"_

_Being glared at by Sarutobi and Danzo for letting that slip, Jiraiya winces at being found out and says, "No, he is not. He is my spy in the Akatsuki. Even as a missing-nin, knowing he will eventually be killed because of it, he is still loyal to Konoha and wants to protect it."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

After that conversation, Naruto did not speak to the Sandaime or Jiraiya for several days, instead opting to go train alone somewhere and hurting them both greatly. It was after he cooled down and returned, he learned from the Sandaime that Jiraiya had left a couple days ago on his request to return Tsunade to the village. Sad that Jiraiya had left before he could apologize, he decided to apologize as soon as he returned. He was also happy that he was going to meet his godmother. Jiraiya returned three days ago with Tsunade and her apprentice in tow. Needless to say, it was an interesting first meeting.

* * *

_Flashback! Three Days Ago_

_Naruto was walking near the main gate when he hears a female voice yell out, "Damnit Jiraiya! I told you to stop being so perverted! I had to deal with your 'researching' the whole way back to the village!"_

_Naruto feels happiness upon hearing the familiar voice of his godfather and rushes towards the source._

_"But Tsunade-hime, you know how important my research is for my book. You know if you would only let me borrow your apprentice-"_

_WHAM!_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PUT SHIZUNE IN YOUR PERVERTED BOOK JIRAIYA!"_

_That is all Naruto hears as he arrives on the scene only to be knocked out by a flying Jiraiya._

_Waking up in the hospital a few hours later, Naruto asks what happened. He then hears a female voice from near the door say, "I'm afraid that would be my fault. You landed right as I punched Jiraiya for being perverted and got knocked out as he went flying."_

_Naruto hears a voice on the other side of the room say, "Your punches still hurt like hell Tsunade-hime."_

_Turning in the bed to face the voice, Naruto's face lights up upon seeing his godfather and he cries out, "Jiraiya-otosan! Your back! I'm sorry for getting mad at you before, I did not mean to ignore you like that! I was just so angry and I-"_

_Jiraiya cuts him off saying, "Don't worry about it Naruto. It's all in the past. Just don't do it again okay. Now I believe some introductions are in order."_

_Walking over to the buxom woman and her apprentice who appeared while Naruto was talking, Jiraiya says, "Naruto this is Senju Tsunade, your godmother and her apprentice, Kato Shizune. Tsunade-hime, Shizune, this is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."_

_The now identified Tsunade looks at Naruto and says with some guilt evident, "It's good to finally meet you Naruto. When I heard that Minato and Kushina had been killed, I assumed you had been killed with them and left without trying to confirm it. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm a terrible godmother"_

_Putting on a big smile as his guess was correct, Naruto says, "It's not a problem Tsunade-okasan. I'm just glad you're here now. Besides, now I have someone to help keep my crazy godfather's perverted urges in check."_

_Smiling in happiness, Tsunade says, "Thank you Naruto. I'm not so sure you need my help though. Jiraiya told me about the incident at the kunoichi hot springs. I gotta say, that was pretty funny. But I will be glad to help you out whenever you need to give Jiraiya a good punch in the face."_

_A devious smile appears on Naruto and Tsunade's faces that makes Jiraiya suddenly feel nervous upon seeing. Turning to Tsunade, Naruto says, "Oh I think we are going to get along just fine Okasan."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

All four spent the next few days catching each other up on their lives, with Tsunade becoming a mother figure and Shizune and older sister to Naruto. All four decide to take up residence in the Senju compound as Jiraiya's hotel room would not fit all of them. It was during this time of catching up that Naruto discovered Tsunade's legendary temper as she learned about all the things Naruto went through and attempted to go kill the villagers for treating her godson that way and kill Sarutobi for letting it happen. Several buildings were demolished in rage and many villagers in the hospital for some broken bones and concussions, as well as several ANBU who made the mistake of trying to stop her.

Tsunade decided she got even with Sarutobi after she yelled at him for several hours and left him with a huge amount of paperwork to fill out due to all the damage Tsunade caused. Then Tsunade discovered his medical files. That was an interesting conversation.

* * *

_Flashback! Hospital, File Storage Room_

_Naruto had __**shunshin'd**__ to the hospital after having been told by Shizune that Tsunade had broken down in the medical file storage room. Arriving in the room, Naruto looks around and sees Tsunade crying at a desk, with files spread all around her and saying 'why' over and over again._

_Walking over, Naruto picks up the file and blanches as he realizes the file belongs to him. Looking around at files spread around, he notices they are all belonging to the same person, Uzumaki Naruto. Picking up the files and putting them away, Naruto walks over to Tsunade, turns her chair around and crouches down so he can look her in the eyes. _

_Seeing the vacant, but still tear filled eyes, Naruto says, "Okasan? Are you okay? Can you hear me? It's Naruto, your godson."_

_"Naruto..."_

_Focus starts to return to Tsunade and upon seeing her godson there in front of her, she jumps forward and wraps her arms around him and cries. Naruto lets her get it out of her system, slowly rubbing her back and making soothing noises and eventually she calms down._

_Naruto asks, "Are you okay now Okasan?"_

_Still sniffling slightly, Tsunade responds, "No Naru-chan. I'm not okay."_

_'Naru-chan where did that come from'_

_In a gentle voice, Naruto asks, "What happened?"_

_Tsunade says, "I wanted to find out more about how you were treated in the village. I knew from what you told me that it was bad, but I knew you weren't telling me everything. I knew whatever it was must have been very painful so I did not confront you about it. Instead I came here to get your medical records, expecting only a few files, but then I find a full file cabinet has been dedicated to you. I wondered what happened to warrant this so I pulled out the first file and started reading."_

_Looking at Naruto, she asks, "Did you know you had seventeen different attempts on your life before you were even three days old?"_

_After shaking his head, Tsunade decides to continue, "It went on like that for several folders spanning most of your early life. But there was one from when you were nine..."_

_Fear tightens his chest as quick flashes of what happened pass through Naruto's mind before he asks, "So you know about that night? What they did to me?"_

_Crying again, "Yes. I know about the *sniffle*incident in the alley and being... raped... by that horrible woman and then stabbed. *sobbing* Then you were tossed out and the villagers did such... unspeakable things... to you that left you half dead. They killed all of them right, the woman, the villagers who did those things to you?"_

_Shaking his head, Naruto shakily says, "No, they got the villagers. But not the woman, I never told them who she was."_

_Looking at him, Tsunade asks, "But why?"_

_Silence._

_More silence._

_"Naruto?"_

_Very hesitantly, "She terrifies me Okasan. She told me she would do unspeakable things to me if I did. Horrible things would happen to my friends or anyone close to me. She would hurt them. That's why."_

_Looking Naruto in the eye, Tsunade says, "I need you to tell me her name."_

_Seeing Naruto blanch and his face lose all color, she begs him, "You have to tell me her name. She must be punished for this Naruto. Your strong now, your friends are strong now, Jiraiya will protect you and I will too. Please Naruto, you have to find closure for this. Please."_

_Silence, then, very quietly in a whisper that is barely audible, "Haruno... Sakiri..."_

_Tsunade quickly took Naruto and __**shunshin'd **__to the Senju Compound and places him down on the bed in his room. Walking back into the main hallway she sees Jiraiya and Shizune. Looking directly at Jiraiya with utmost seriousness in her tone, Tsunade says, "I know who __**she**__ is."_

_Jiraiya blanches but Shizune looks confused. It's Jiraiya who asks, "From __**that**__ night? The one he never told anyone about?"_

_Still serious, Tsunade says, "I know why Naruto never did either. __**She**__ threatened to hurt all that was precious to him if he told."_

_Now just as serious as Tsunade, "We have to tell Sarutobi-sensei about this. He is forever looking for clues for that night to reveal who she is. He asked me, if I ever found out after I took him with me, to let him know."_

_Turning to Shizune, who was very confused, Tsunade says, "We will explain what is happening later Shizune, please go watch over Naruto. I'm sure he could use his Neechan right now. Jiraiya and I have to go see the Hokage immediately._

_Arriving at the Sandaime's office in a __**shunshin**__, Tsunade and Jiraiya stare at the Hokage in seriousness and say in unison, "We know who __**she **__is."_

_The Sandaime pales drastically before his face contorts in fury and with barely contained rage, the Sandaime asks, "Who. Is. She?"_

_Tsunade says, "Naruto said her name was Haruno Sakiri."_

_Sarutobi's killer intent explodes over office area while he starts raving._

_"DAMN HER! I WILL SEE HER BURN FOR THIS! SO MANY TIMES NARUTO WAS BROUGHT BEFORE THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL AND THERE SHE WAS SMIRKING AT HIM THE WHOLE TIME! GLOATING!"_

_Getting his anger under control, the Sandaime calls, "ANBU!"_

_Appearing out of thin air, four ANBU appear awaiting their Hokage's orders._

_With a very deadly tone, the Sandaime says, "Find Haruno Sakiri and take her to ANBU Torture and Interrogation. I don't care if she is sleeping, eating dinner with her daughter, or in the bathroom, you will pick her up and drag her, literally drag her, all the way to the ANBU T and I, where you will put her in Anko's Playroom. Tell Ibiki and Anko, "This is __**her**__." They will know what I mean."_

_The cat masked ANBU says, "Charges?"_

_With a tone of finality the Hokage says, "Rape of a Minor, Attempted Murder of a Minor, Attempted Murder of a Clan Heir and Attempted Genocide of a Clan. Now GO!"_

_The purple haired, Cat masked ANBU knows exactly who this woman was and who she victimized as she was the first on scene to the aftermath._

_'You're finally getting what you deserve monster.'_

_The ANBU say "Hai" and disappear to follow their orders._

_Flashback End!_

* * *

Naruto was a nervous wreck for several days. At least until the Sandaime announced to the council her charges and crimes, where it was announced that she would be publically executed.

* * *

_Flashback! At the Execution_

_The voice of the Hokage rang out to the masses gathered for the public trial._

_"Haruno Sakiri, you have been found guilty of the following charges: Rape of a Minor, Attempted Murder of a Minor, Attempted Murder of a Clan Heir and Attempted Genocide of a Clan. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?"_

_"Yeah. I did it. I consorted with that demon years ago so I could make a new bloodline. Then all the power would go to the Haruno family. But what are you talking about Attempted Murder of a Clan Heir and Attempted Genocide of a Clan. The demon is none of those things! He's some no-name clan-less orphan!"_

_The Sandaime, with disgust evident, says, "WRONG! Uzumaki Naruto is the only son and heir of Uzumaki Kushina, the sole-survivor of the royal family and last princess of Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools. That makes Naruto heir to the throne and power of Uzushiogakure. Killing him would have taken that all away. That is the magnitude of your crime."_

_The villagers who heard this paled. All were thinking about every time they tried to beat or hurt Naruto somehow. They also knew that they had to start making amends quickly._

_Sakira, meanwhile, begins laughing insanely and says, "So what? I may be killed today but I'm sure my daughter would be able to lower herself and seduce the demon! Maybe the Haruno clan will get some power then!_

_Sakura, who was in the stands could not believe what she was hearing._

_'She expects me to seduce Naruto-baka and have a BABY with him!'_

_'For a new Kekkei Genkai!'_

_**'CHA! HELL NO! OUR KAASAN IS CRAZY!'**_

_Sakura can only watch, completely broken, in tears as the Sandaime starts announcing the sentence._

_"Haruno Sakiri, your final words have been spoken and the sentence shall now be carried out. The condemned shall suffer all the pain the victim felt down to the last wound. You will be beaten, stabbed, your bones will be broken in 64 places, your spleen shall be ruptured, your lung will be collapsed, your skull will be cracked, your nose will be broken, you eyes will be blacked out, lacerations will be applied over seventy percent of your body, everything you did or caused to happen to Uzumaki Naruto on that night will be inflicted on you. Then, you will die. MITARIASHI ANKO! CARRY OUT THE SENTANCE!_

_Naruto could only watch as the source of his grief, his torment, got what she deserved. Watching with eyes alight in righteous justice of the scene before him, Naruto felt a weight deep in his soul, fall away._

_End Flashback!_

* * *

Feeling a huge sense of relief at the thought of that monster being dead, Naruto arrives at the Hokage tower in order to see what the Sandaime wanted that was so urgent.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Naruto jumps up and enters the Hokage's office through the window to see Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi looking at him with serious expressions on their faces.

Seeing this, Naruto asks, "Hey Hokage-jiji, Jiraiya-otosan, Tsunade-okasan. What's going on?"

Sighing, the Sandaime says, "We have a problem Naruto. Three hours ago I received a message from the Tsuchikage in response to the letter I sent informing him of the events surrounding Roshi's capture."

Tsunade, having been informed of the events, clenches her fist in anger.

Growing serious, Naruto asks, "What does this have to do with me?"

Jiraiya responds with, "The Tsuchikage has demanded to meet you to discuss the events in person. He's coming to Konoha in three days. We don't know if what he plans to accomplish by doing this, but with knowledge of your lineage known to Iwa, it's probably not good."

Tsunade growls out, "I won't let that old cripple Onoki hurt Naruto."

The Sandaime picks up where Jiraiya stops and says, "This also changes our plans regarding what we are doing with you. As you know, we planned to announce your heritage to the public after you and Jiraiya left, so as to help protect you from the backlash that it would cause. That is no longer an option though as you will be unable to leave Konoha until this matter is resolved. You can be sure that the Tsuchikage is not keeping this secret and pretty soon all the elemental nations will know you are Minato's son. If they don't already."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto says, "I don't think it is going to matter much anymore if you announce it to the village after I leave or not. The events of the invasion are probably being revealed by now to the other nations. I'm sure the part I played in it is no exception. Also, by you telling the council of my apprenticeship to Jiraiya-otosan and the fact that I revealed my status as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, not to mention that Tsunade-okasan and Jiraiya-otosan have also both publicly claimed to be my godparents, I'm already in the spotlight."

Tsunade says, "Naruto has a point. I know what you were planning with all of this but that was before the invasion happened. Too much has happened and altered things too much."

The Sandaime sighs, "Very well, tomorrow I will announce your heritage to the village and then we will meet with the Tsuchikage. You are dismissed."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto **shunshin'd **to the Senju compound to rest and prepare for the next day. It was definitely going to be an interesting week.

* * *

**And I'm done. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I wanted the story to start moving along. There would have been several more chapters in between the time after the invasion and now. I did not want to write it all out, so I summarized the events that have happened, with the important ones being in flashback form.**

**EDIT: 8/11/2013 4:42 PM - Minor alterations to the execution.**


	11. True Feelings Revealed

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

**Author Note:**  
_First things first. I've been getting several messages, both anonymous and not, saying I use too many clichés, I should not use them, I hate this story because of all the clichés, etc. I get it okay. You all do not like the clichés. Apparently I'm a cliché lover. I get the picture and just so you know, this chapter is full of them._

_I don't mind everyone's opinions, but I ask in your reviews to leave suggestions and constructive criticism. I don't mind reviews praising me, they are always nice, especially with suggestions to make them better. I don't mind reviews hating me either. You can tell me you do, but I would appreciate your reasons for doing so as I might be able to help. Simply flaming me is not appreciated._

_I've been getting many requests to change the formatting of the thinking parts too. So I've done as requested to the entire story. I'm also changing the formatting for certain jutsu slightly. The common ones such as the shunshin, kage bunshin and rasengan will no longer be bolded and italicized when appearing in conversations. During jutsu usage, the common ones will no longer be translated as everyone by now should know what they are._

_Finally, I've been getting people asking about when Haku is going to show up. She is in this chapter, that is one of the main reasons that the previous chapter was a recap. Also, I've not received a single prank suggestion. I know it's only been a few days, but really? Not one? I heard that the readers love being able to affect the story, so I put that out to help with that. Please let me know soon. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: True Feelings Revealed**

The next day, Naruto was greeted by an ANBU at the gates of the Senju compound.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Your presence is requested by the Hokage in the council chambers."

Nodding, Naruto says, "Thank you ANBU-san. I will be along shortly."

The ANBU nods and disappears.

_'I guess it's time.'_

_**'Indeed Kit. The villagers may have started to barely acknowledge your presence, but after your heritage is revealed, that is going to change very quickly.'**_

_'I suppose so. I'm prepared though. Jiraiya-otosan and Tsunade-okasan prepared me for all the council may try last night. I better get going, no sense in keeping them waiting.'_

Naruto then shunshins to the Hokage tower and makes his way to the council chambers.

Arriving there, Naruto takes his place in between Jiraiya and waits for the hammer to fall.

Clearing his throat, the Sandaime starts the meeting.

"Uzumaki Naruto, now that you have achieved the rank of Jonin, it is time for you to decide if you are to claim your place on the council as is your right being the heir of two clans of this village."

Mutters break out among the civilian council before Nara Shikaku decides to ask the question everybody is thinking.

"It's troublesome Hokage-sama, but we could swear we heard you say Naruto-san was the heir of two clans. We are aware he is a part of the Uzumaki clan, but what other clan are you speaking of?"

The Sandaime starts chuckling as he responds, "Surely it is not hard to figure out Shikaku. Blond hair and blue eyes is not a common combination found in this village. Besides, who was the one who always stayed at Uzumaki Kushina's side? Who else would Kushina possibly decide to start a family with?"

_'Blond hair... blue eyes... always with... troublesome.'_

"So troublesome, the Namikaze clan. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

Silence greets this proclamation before Aburame Shibi decides to speak.

"It is a logical deduction when all the clues are put together: Kushina-san was Naruto-san's mother, he has blond hair and blue eyes, his sensei is Hatake Kakashi, who is Minato-san's last surviving student. Not to mention he is also apprenticed to Jiraiya-sama, who also, along with Tsunade-sama, claim Naruto-san as their godson. It is surprising many in the village did not figure it out."

Inuzuka Tsume decides to interject, "It also explains why Yondaime-sama chose Naruto to be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He was a noble man and would never force such a burden on someone else's child while he could use his own."

Nodding, the Hokage says, "You all are correct. Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

Danzo decides to ask, "Why are you revealing this now Hiruzen?"

The council also wants to know this and turn to the Hokage for his answer.

Clasping his hands together, the Sandaime says, "It was always my intention to reveal this when Naruto reached Jonin. I was planning on announcing it after he left with Jiraiya to begin his training as the next toad sage. But certain events have been set in motion that we had to move up the plan and reveal it now."

Hyuuga Hiashi, who had been silent up until now, asks, "What 'certain events' are you speaking of Hokage-sama?"

Sighing, the Sandaime responds, "As you all know, during the invasion Naruto faced down and defeated Roshi of Iwagakure. What you don't know is the reason why. It was because Orochimaru told the Tsuchikage that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime after he encountered Naruto in the Forest of Death. It is due to this that the Tsuchikage himself is coming to the village to meet with Naruto and discuss the events surrounding the Yonbi jinchuuriki's capture. He will be here in two days."

Loud muttering breaks out before a civilian council member asks, "Does anyone know what the Tsuchikage is planning to do with Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto, hearing this, mentally scoffs.

_'Namikaze-sama? Just a few weeks ago they were calling me 'demon brat'. Figures that now they know the truth they are going to try and kiss my ass like they did with Sasuke-teme before his true colors were revealed. Do they really think that will make up for all the trouble they caused me?'_

_**'I've told you before Kit. These humans are weak and foolish creatures. Their sudden change in attitude should not be so surprising.'**_

_'Yeah I suppose your right.'_

Naruto is brought out of his conversation by his godmother, who is currently in the Senju clan head seat, says, "It does not matter what the Tsuchikage is planning for my godson. The old fence sitter will not be able to do anything because myself and Jiraiya will also be present during this meeting. End of story."

Naruto decides to step forward and address the council.

"I have been thinking on this issue and I don't think the Tsuchikage will try anything in the middle of Konoha. He knows attacking me could bring war down on Iwagakure and he knows they would lose if they try. I think he just wants an excuse to meet the son of the _Kiiroi Senko _(Yellow Flash)."

Hiashi decides to address Naruto, "How do you know the Tsuchikage does not plan to start a war? Your father killed hundreds of Iwa nin during the last war and many of them still hold a grudge against him even though he died."

Seeing Hiashi's logic, Naruto responds with, "I'm sure the Tsuchikage is not a fool. Between my skills as a Jonin of Konoha, my strength as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well as the fact I'm training in my father's jutsu, if war comes, I will not hesitate to remind them why my father was feared by them. He may not know about the last part, but he is aware of my ability to summon the Kyuubi to aid me in battle. That alone would be a major deterrent. Plus there is the fact that Konoha has produced more S-Rank nin over the years than any other village. Most S-Rank nin can fight a whole squad of Jonin by themselves and still come out on top."

Tsume speaks up with, "Well said pup."

Nodding, the Hokage says, "I agree with Tsume-san. What Naruto says is very true. I know Onoki personally from the peace talks after the end of the last war. I'm sure he simply wants to ensure Naruto does not want to attack Iwa. Onoki may not like what Minato did to his village during the last war, but he is not the type to hold a grudge over a dead man. While some of his village might think differently, Onoki is still the Tsuchikage and he will keep his village in line."

Sounds of agreement are heard from a majority of the council. After a minute or two of letting the conversations go, the Sandaime speaks again.

"Now that is out of the way, we need to discuss Naruto's future. Specifically his plans for the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

Looking at Naruto, the Sandaime asks, "So Naruto, what do you plan to do? You may be a Jonin shinobi, but you are also Jiraiya's apprentice and eventual successor. Your title dictates you answer only to Jiraiya and myself. The council has no hold over you."

Nodding thoughtfully, Naruto looks around the council chambers and sees everyone is eyeing him in curiosity.

"I have to admit that I'm tempted to say hell with the council. My plan was to leave the village without a backwards glance after the exams to go with Jiraiya-otosan and I would have been able to do it too because I'm Jiraiya-otosan's apprentice and I'm granted Sannin Travel Rights. My life growing up in this village has been terrible and I wanted to just leave it all behind."

Most of the council had the decency to look guilty at this as Naruto continued.

"However recent events have caused things to change. A series of events mostly beyond my control has finally changed the way I'm seen in this village. I'm just now starting to receive a small amount of respect for my accomplishments and my life has been much better. I'm no longer hated by everyone, I have a new family that cares for me, all my friends have accepted me for my burden and so much more. I'm also sure after this meeting is over the rest of the village will start trying to make up for everything because of who my father was."

Looking around, Naruto sees everyone listening to him in rapt attention.

"I admit it will take some time for me to forgive a majority of the village for what they did to me, but eventually I think I will be able to. I'm going to travel with my godfather to train for a few years at least, as there are some very powerful enemies that are after me, but eventually I will return. If, upon my return, I see that the village is genuine in its wanting me to be a part of it, not for who my father is, but for me as a person, I will accept the council seat."

Some thoughtful looks from the shinobi and civilians and smiles from his godparents and the Sandaime, he decides to finish up.

"A long time ago, my dream was to be the Hokage. But eventually that dream was cast aside and now I simply want to live my life in peace. I eventually plan to fulfill my mother's wish to restore the Uzumaki clan to their former glory. I had planned to do it and rebuild my mother's village, but I ff I am truly accepted in the village, I might do it here instead. I don't want to have to fight forever, I want to settle down and raise a family."

Danzo speaks up and says, "An admirable speech on your part, but I feel there are a few things that must be addressed. You say you plan to restore your mother's clan, but what of your father's?"

Facing him, Naruto says, "You are right. My father's clan does not deserve to die out. However, I don't plan on taking my father's name and disregarding my Uzumaki heritage. I am of the blood of both of them. I am training become a master in the art of sealing and kenjutsu to honor my mother and the Uzumaki. I am also training to master the jutsu that made my father famous to honor him as well. So I plan to take both of my parents names and merge both clans as the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan."

The room has nods all around in acceptance of this, Danzo decides to make one final remark though.

"What of restoring your clan? As the last male of the line, you qualify for the CRA and-"

Naruto scowls and interrupts, saying, "Absolutely not."

Some mutters are heard as Danzo says, "Excuse me?"

With a serious tone that would accept no argument, Naruto says, "I will not be marrying multiple women who would try to seduce me for my wealth and power just to restore my clan. I will not let that happen. There is only one woman who I have feelings for in my life. If I am going to restore my clan, I will do it with the woman I love and no one else."

Most of the room is wondering who this woman is, but it was Inoichi who realized, remembering the speech Naruto gave during his match with Neji.

Raising his hand for silence, Inoichi turns to Naruto and asks, "Is this woman your referring to the one known as Haku? The woman you said brought you out of your darkness as you put it?"

With a wistful smile, Naruto answers, "Yes she is. I never told her my feelings, as our lives were going off in two different directions, but she is the one who I love. She brought me out of my darkness and showed me the light in life. She is my ice-hime, my tenshi (angel)."

* * *

_Meanwhile near the border of the village_

Said tenshi was currently making her way to Konoha in an effort to get help to win the war in Kiri as the battle was not going well for the resistance. Hearing rumors about actions taken during an invasion of Konoha by one Uzumaki Naruto, who was also rumored as son of the Kiiroi Senko, the leader of the rebellion, Terumi Mei, sent Haku to confirm them and see if Konoha would help them. So here we find Haku, almost at the gates of the village, thinking about a certain whisker faced blonde boy and wondering if the rumors that she had heard about him recently were true and hoping he would be able to help.

* * *

_Back in the Council Chambers_

Seeing the look of devotion on Naruto's face, they all knew he would not be swayed by this. The Sandaime speaks up then.

"I can see that your feelings for her are genuine and you will not be swayed on this matter Naruto-kun. Very well. I will not order the CRA be applied to you."

Bowing, Naruto says, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

_**'Kit. I think it is time we revealed the truth behind my attack. They are accepting of you right now and want to try and keep you happy so you will stay loyal. Some already know, but I think everyone should be informed of the truth if they are going to truly accept you.'**_

_'Are you sure Kurama? They might not believe it.'_

_**'They will if I tell them myself. Summon me and I will explain.'**_

Coming out of his conversation, Naruto says to the Hokage, "I think it's time we revealed the truth to everyone about what happened that night thirteen years ago. They deserve to know."

The shinobi and Danzo, knowing what Naruto is talking about, are slightly concerned about this. But the civilians had no clue what Naruto was talking about.

Looking down at Naruto in seriousness, the Sandaime asks, "Are you sure Naruto?"

Seeing Naruto's nod, the Sandaime turns to the civilians who had been watching this exchange in confusion.

"You all know that Naruto is able to summon the Kyuubi to aid him in battle. Contrary to what you might think, Naruto is not controlling him. The Kyuubi is working with Naruto of its own free will. Now, it seems it wants to let you all know the truth behind its attack. It turns out that the Kyuubi did not attack the village of its own free will. The shinobi council and myself already is aware of this information and we have determined that it is true. So please, open your minds and listen to what he has to say."

Turning to Naruto and nodding, Naruto steps forward with everyone watching on in curiosity.

Swiping some blood and running through the hand signs, Naruto calls out, "Oni Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appears and there stood Kyuubi, about the size of a horse.

Nodding his head in greeting, Kurama says, **"What your Hokage speaks is true. I was not in control of my actions when I attacked your village."**

The civilians about soiled themselves when the Kyuubi appeared, but otherwise made no reaction as they were downright terrified. Ignoring their reactions, Kurama explains all that really happened on that night: Being ripped out of Kushina's seal, placed under control of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara being alive, everything. The civilians, while still very nervous, listened to Kurama as he explained all that happened.

* * *

_At the village gates_

While Kurama was telling his tale, Haku had currently arrived and entered the village and after stating she needed to see the Hokage for a mission request from Kirigakure, was told he was currently in a council meeting and asked to wait in his office.

* * *

_Back with the council_

Finishing up, Kurama says, **"It is up to you if you believe this. But know I speak the truth. That is all I have to say."**

Kurama then disappears.

The Sandaime decides to close the meeting, saying, "I'm sure everyone has been given plenty to think about. Seeing as everything has been taken care of, I'm declaring this meeting over. Naruto, I want to see you in my office after we leave. We have to prepare you for your meeting with the Tsuchikage."

Leaving with the Sandaime towards his office, Naruto, also accompanied by Tsunade and Jiraiya, hears the Sandaime's secretary tell the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, there is a woman here from Kiri regarding a mission request for you. She arrived during your meeting and is waiting in your office."

The Sandaime thanks the secretary and enters his office along with the others. Naruto, upon seeing who is currently in the office shouts in surprise and happiness, "Haku-chan!"

Turning around at the familiar voice, Haku asks in excitement, "Naruto-kun?" and is glomped in a hug from Naruto who proceeds to lift her off the ground and swing her around in his happiness with everyone else watching in amusement.

Haku, blushing at the close contact says, "Naruto-kun put me down please."

Naruto, realizing how he was gripping her tightly, feeling her 'assets' pressed against him and seeing how close their faces were, also blushes and quickly lets go of her.

Stepping back with red face clearly visible, Naruto sheepishly scratches his head and says with happiness and some embarrassment evident, "Gomen Haku-chan. It's just been so long since I've seen you."

Smiling gently, Haku says in a voice filled with happiness, "I am very happy to see you again as well Naruto-kun. You have changed so much since I last saw you. How have you been?"

Nodding eagerly, Naruto says, "I have been doing much better. So much has happened since we last saw each other. I've got so much to tell you. How have you been by the way?"

Before Haku can respond, the Sandaime gently interrupts the happy reunion with, "As much as it fills me with joy to see Naruto-kun so happy, I have to ask that we get some things taken care of before you get caught up. Now, my secretary said you had a mission request from Kiri?"

Standing close to Naruto, which does not go unnoticed by any of them, with Naruto still blushing, the Sandaime smiling gently, Jiraiya giggling and Tsunade looking on in amusement, Haku bows and says, "Yes Sandaime-sama. Rumors have reached the ears of the resistance in Kiri regarding Naruto-kun and the leader of the resistance, Terumi Mei, sent me to try and confirm them and if I could, bring him back to Kiri to help with the rebellion against the Yondaime Mizukage."

Nodding, the Sandaime asks, "I see. Do you happen to know what these rumors are?"

Responding, Haku says, "Yes. There are rumors going around of Naruto being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi who is in full control of his biju to the point of being able to summon it, which he did during an invasion of Konoha to combat the Yonbi. Also, there are rumors that he is the son of the Kiiroi Senko as well. That is all I heard."

Sighing, the Sandaime says, "I see. It appears our predictions turned out to be true. This can complicate things."

With some amazement, Haku looks first the Sandaime then at Naruto, who is sheepishly scratching his head, and asks, "So it's true?"

Naruto nods and says, "Yeah it's true. It's not really the whole story, but that is the gist of everything."

Haku smiles brightly and hugs Naruto saying, "That's amazing Naruto-kun. I'm so proud of you."

Blush returning full force, Naruto says while stuttering slightly, "Th-thanks Haku-chan."

Letting go of Naruto, she turns to the Sandaime and asks, "So, will you help us? Having Naruto-kun help us would turn the tide of the rebellion in our favor, maybe even allow us to win. I know it's a lot to ask, so Mei-sama told me to say, that if you allowed it, Kiri would be more than happy to form a full alliance with Konoha upon winning the war."

Naruto speaks up with a look of determination saying, "I can do it. If Haku-chan wants me to help, I will do it. She is my most precious person and I will always try to help if I can."

Looking thoughtful, the Sandaime says, "This is something that bears considering. It's not a decision that we could make lightly. Would you consent to leaving us to discuss this for a while? I'm sure you and Naruto could catch up for a while."

Blushing lightly at being called Naruto's 'most precious person', Haku says, "It is not a problem Sandaime-sama. I've been given a month before I have to return so I have plenty of time."

Nodding, the Sandaime says, "All right then. Take Naruto with you and have some fun. We will meet tomorrow."

Naruto grabs Haku's hand, who blushes at the action, and starts to leave the office.

Jiraiya, noticing his godson holding hands with his major crush decides to embarrass them and calls out, "Don't have too much 'fun' Naruto. I don't think Tsunade-hime wants grandchildren yet."

Both turn red as tomatoes and jump apart, then rush out of the office, but not before Jiraiya is sent through a wall by Tsunade.

* * *

_With Naruto and Haku_

After walking through the village and showing Haku around, Naruto starts feeling hungry and asks, "So Haku-chan, would you like to get something to eat?"

Haku, seeing the opportunity to tease Naruto, smiles coyly and asks, "Why Naruto-kun, are you asking me out on a date?"

Seeing Naruto turn red and start stammering, Haku laughs lightly and puts a finger over his mouth, stopping him, "It's okay Naruto-kun, I was just teasing you. Let's go get something to eat. I seem to remember you telling me about a certain ramen stand that you enjoyed."

Still red in the face, Naruto starts leading Haku to Ichiraku's. Along the way though, Haku hears Naruto mumble something, but not catching it, asks, "What was that Naruto-kun?"

Blushing, Naruto says hesitantly, "I said I wouldn't mind if it was a date."

Looking away sadly, he says "But I understand if you don't want it to be. I mean you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin-"

Naruto stops as he feels a hand on his arm and looks back to Haku who was smiling shyly. She then says, blushing lightly, "I would love to go on a date with you Naruto-kun."

Hope lights up in Naruto's eyes as he asks, "Really? You mean it?"

Nodding her head and lightly gripping his hand, Haku says, "I do mean it Naruto-kun. Now let's go."

Naruto smiles brightly and says, "All right." then proceeds to walk to the ramen stand hand in hand with Haku.

Arriving there, the couple is greeted by Ayame, who notices the two holding hands and says, "Well well well Otouto. On a date are we?"

Haku smiles while Naruto happily says yes.

Ayame continues, saying, "So Otouto, mind introducing your date to your Neechan?"

Naruto nods and says, "Haku-chan, this is Ayame-neechan, Ayame-neechan, this is Haku-chan."

Eyes lighting up on hearing the name, Ayame asks, "Naruto is this _that _Haku?"

Naruto sheepishly nods and Ayame proceeds to hug the girl and says, "Thank you so much for helping my Otouto. You saved his life."

Haku thanks Ayame and she steps back asking, "So what will it be for you two tonight."

Haku says, "I'll have a bowl of the miso ramen Ayame-san."

Naruto says, "I'll have the same."

Silence.

More silence.

Naruto, slightly confused, asks, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

WHAM!

"OWWWW! Ayame-neechan! Why did you hit me?"

Said ramen girl was currently gripping Naruto by the coat and repeatedly shaking him while shouting, "You're not Naruto-otouto! Who are you and what have you done with him?"

Teuchi had come out from the back after hearing the shouting and sweat drops and then moves back to the back saying "I don't even want to know."

Haku, who was watching the scene with amusement, decides to say, "Ayame-san, I'm quite sure this is the real Naruto."

Ayame turns to Haku and says, "Of course it's not him! Naruto never orders any less than five bowls of ramen!"

Turning back to Naruto, who was currently mumbling something, Ayame says, "Speak up impostor!"

Naruto groans before saying, "I was just trying to be polite on my date with Haku-chan."

Realization dawns on Ayame, and she turns red in embarrassment.

Chuckling at Ayame's embarrassed face as she lets Naruto go, Haku says, "It's all right Naruto-kun. I know how much you like the ramen here. You don't have to go hungry just for me."

Smiling, Naruto says, "Thanks Haku-chan. In that case, I'll have the usual."

Ayame writes the order down saying, "Now that's the otouto I know and love."

Before moving to fill the order, she says, "Now treat Haku nice on your date Otouto!"

Naruto whines, "Ayame-neechan, I'm not that bad."

Turning to Haku, Naruto says, "So now that you've seen the village, what do you think Haku-chan?"

Smiling, Haku says, "It's a pleasant change in scenery for me Naruto-kun. Konoha is a lot more dry than what I'm used to though, being used to the climate in Kiri."

Nodding, Naruto says, "I suppose it is. Speaking of Kiri, how have you been there since we last saw each other in Wave? I know you went to fight in the bloodline rebellions to fulfill Zabuza's dream, but what happened?"

Taking a bit of the ramen which had arrived while Naruto was asking his question, Haku replies, "I have been doing as well as I could be Naruto-kun, considering I've been fighting in a war these past few months. Unfortunately, we have not been winning lately. The tide of the battle is slowly turning in the Mizukage's favor."

Frowning slightly, Naruto responds, "You mentioned that during the meeting with Jiji. Why did you want me to help? I know I said I would, but I'm only thirteen. What could I do?"

Shaking her head slightly, Haku asks, "You really don't have any idea the reputation you have gained now have you?"

Confused, Naruto asks, "What reputation? What do you mean?"

Sighing at her date's obliviousness, Haku decides to enlighten Naruto.

"Your actions during the Chunin Exams put you on notice with virtually everyone Naruto-kun. People from around the world travel miles to see the Chunin Exams, your exploits during them as well as your battle with the Yonbi jinchuuriki during the invasion afterward, was found out by all of them, who spread the tale upon returning to their homes."

Naruto pouts and grumbles, "Well that's just great, more enemies I have to deal with."

Laughing lightly, Haku pats Naruto's back and says, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure you will be able to deal with whatever comes your way. Now, why don't you tell me all that has happened since you and I last saw each other. I can see your a jonin now and it seems the villagers aren't treating you near as bad as what you told me. What all has happened?"

Both having finished their ramen a short time earlier, Naruto frowns, sets down some money and leads Haku out of the ramen stand, saying, "I don't think this is a story that should be told in a public place. Come on, I know where we can go and not be overheard."

Hearing the dark tone his voice had taken, Haku gets slightly worried but nods. Naruto places his hand on her shoulder before he shunshin'd them to the top of the Hokage Monument.

Arriving, Naruto proceeds to sit on the edge of his father's head, patting the spot next to him for Haku to sit. Haku does so and looks at Naruto and sees him taking in the view of the village with a thoughtful look on his face. Knowing the story will likely be difficult for him, she allows him time to collect his thoughts and speak when he is ready. Deciding to simply rest her head against Naruto's shoulder and he absentmindedly wraps his arm around Haku and pulls her closer to him.

She blushes at the action, but does nothing to discourage it. Eventually he decides to tell her everything. Naruto then sighs and begins to speak.

"Life after I met you was pretty much the same as usual for a while. It wasn't until the start of the month break after the second round of the Chunin Exams. I had just tried to get Kakashi-sensei to help me train for the exams, but he blew me off and passed me on to some other teacher..."

Over the next couple of hours Naruto told Haku everything that had happened since he left her back in Wave. Not a single thing was left out, even the part of the council meeting where he confessed his feelings for her. Throughout the lengthy tale Haku had shown a large variety of emotions. Mostly sadness, anger and disbelief but also happiness, joy and some embarrassment. By the end of the story, she was crying happy tears upon hearing how Naruto's life had started getting better and better until he ended upon seeing Haku again in the Sandaime's office.

"...and that is when Hokage-jiji, Jiraiya-otosan, Tsunade-kaasan and I came into the office and saw you."

Falling silent as everything was out in the open now, Naruto waited for Haku's reaction.

Haku eventually asks, "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Hanging his head, Naruto says, "I was afraid Haku-chan. Back in Wave, we connected on a level I never expected. You saw through my mask of happiness and managed to get me to lower my guard and reveal everything to you. You listened to all the gruesome details, all of my dark thoughts, bore my sadness and you never once asked anything in return. Even revealing details of your own life in return."

Looking to her with tears falling down his cheeks, " I was so close to giving in and snapping. I don't know if I would have tried to kill myself to end my pain, or given into my hatred and taken my vengeance on the villagers. But you Haku-chan, brought me out of the pit of despair I was living in. You showed me, even with all the darkness in my life, that it was possible to still find happiness. You gave me hope again when I had none. It was like you were an angel sent from Kami and I thank her every day that I met you."

Haku smiled as Naruto's eyes lit up during the explanation, but then frowned when he continued.

"It was because of that I never told you. I got worried that you would never be able to return my feelings, saying it was simply admiration or you only cared for me as a friend. We were best friends and I didn't want to ruin that. I would have been crushed if my feelings caused you to push yourself away from me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my tenshi. So I decided to content myself with friendship, because I would prefer to have you in my life as a best friend rather than lose you due to not being able to return my feelings."

Looking at her, Naruto asks, "Do you see why I never told you?"

Nodding, but still frowning, Haku says, "Best friends tell each other everything Naruto-kun. You should have told me this."

Naruto, taking this as a reject, feels his heart start to break. At least until he hears Haku say, "But I suppose I'm just as guilty. As I felt the same and did not tell you either."

Looking at her with hope growing in his eyes, Naruto asks in a pleading voice, "You mean?"

Nodding, Haku leans close, saying, "I love you too Naruto-kun." and then gently places her lips over his as she kisses him lovingly.

Naruto, feeling joy down to his very soul, returns the kiss with all the love he can muster and wraps his arms around Haku in a loving embrace. Haku was feeling much the same when she felt Naruto start returning the kiss and also wraps her arms around Naruto, holding him to her and never wanting to let go.

* * *

_In the Hokage's Office_

Having finished their discussions about a few hours ago, the Sandaime decided to bring out his old crystal ball and with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, who showed up looking for Tsunade, watching, proceeded to watch their favorite blonde and his crush spend the afternoon together. Seeing them confess their feelings to each other and kiss, Sarutobi was beaming, Tsunade had a couple tears in her eyes and was also smiling and Jiraiya, not feeling the least bit perverted, was simply smiling proudly at the scene.

Jiraiya, still smiling proudly, places his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and says, "I guess you were right Tsunade-hime. She did return his feelings."

Nodding, Tsunade says, "We all saw how Haku seemed to gravitate toward Naruto without realizing it. I simply said what everyone was thinking."

As the Sandaime puts away the crystal ball he says, "I'm glad Naruto was able to find to love. It fills this old man's heart with joy."

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Haku_

The new couple, now resting against each other in a loving embrace, watches as the sun sets over the village, reveling in their happiness at finally having their feelings returned.

For Haku, filled with love for the blonde beside her, discovers a sense of purpose not felt since Zabuza had died.

_'I have found my dream Zabuza-sama. I will live my life with Naruto-kun, cherishing him, and be happy. I will protect him, love him and fight by his side in all things. Thank you for everything Zabuza-sama.'_

With Naruto, he was filled with a sense of peace the likes of which he had never known in his life.

_'I never want this feeling to end. I will protect it with everything I am. Nothing will take Haku-chan away from me.'_

* * *

**And it's done. With plenty of action as well. It's my first romance, so let me know if I did well. I thought it was a good idea to end it here, so for those expecting the Tsuchikage meeting, it will happen in the next chapter. I still have some details I want to figure out. Thank you for all of your continued feedback and remember, please pm me with any prank ideas you may have.**

**EDIT 7/30/2013 3:57 PM: I'm having difficulties getting the next chapter done. Not only am I having less time to do it, I'm experiencing a case of the dreaded writer's block. There will be a slight delay until I get my ideas back. Release times are going to slow down now as well. The "initial high" of my first story has worn off and I'm not going to spend all day, every day churning out my story like I have been. I still want to take some time to read other stories myself. I also got to start ramping up for college again. Sorry for any who are dissapointed, but I would rather have a delay and put out a good chapter, than push it out quick and only half-ass it. Currently the next chapter is around 2k+ words and I have not even got to the Tsuchikage meeting yet. I'm giving the story plenty of thought, I've just hit a small roadblock. To be honest, I'm surprised it's only now happening considering it's my first story and all. Thank you all for your patience.  
**


	12. Business and Pleasure

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Author Note: **  
First things first, I am sorry about the whole writers block issue. It happens to everyone and I've been away from my story for a while because of it. There has been some good out of it though. I've got several ideas, both PM's and my own on what to do about various things and it worked out all right.

I've also received many prank ideas so thanks for that. Also, as promised, the meeting with the Tsuchikage will happen in this chapter. Something I feel I should mention is that the pace I'm going to be putting chapters out is going to start slowing down. I don't plan to stop; I would let you all know if I was. My fixed schedule is one chapter per week. I may put out more than one, but I will try to put out at least one a week.

I've received several messages asking about possible lemons and I'm saying yes there will be lemons in my story. In fact, there is one in this chapter. Think of it as compensation for all of your waiting while I got my muse back. As for how many or how often, I will figure it out as I go along. That is all I'm going to say so please no more messages about when, how many, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Business and Pleasure**

_Senju Compound, the Next Afternoon_

Haku, currently wearing her sleeveless pink kimono after changing out of her Kiri Hunter-nin attire, was sitting under a tree close to a lake with her new boyfriend, who, after being promoted and his heritage revealed, decided to change his look and was wearing a new outfit. Both have been reveling in her new found love throughout the morning.

Looking up and down at her boyfriend's new uniform, she could not help but think how much he looked like his father. The new uniform consisted of: A black shirt with sleeves to just below the elbow, a pair of black, plated finger-less gloves, a zipped up, black Jonin vest, cream colored pants with the legs bound by wrappings from the shin to the ankle as well as the right thigh where a kunai holster was, and black ninja sandals. He also had a high collar coat modeled after his father's, except in dark orange with dark grey lining and black flames at the bottom, clasped together at the chest by a red string and two fasteners shaped like the Uzumaki clan symbol and his now black hitai-ate tied on the left sleeve.

Feeling his girlfriends stare, Naruto turns his head and smiles down at her. Pulling her up against his chest and wrapping his hands around her, he says, "I can't believe how happy I am right now Haku-chan."

Tilting her head back and giving him a brief kiss, Haku says, "I know Naruto-kun. It's been a dream come true for me and it's only been a day since we've been together."

Looking out at the lake, Naruto says, "Hard to believe huh. We fit so well together it seems like we've been together forever. This morning has been amazing though, I can't believe some of the reactions we got.

Chuckling lightly, Haku reflects on the morning and says, "I have enjoyed my time with you immensely. This village really is an amazing place, so much different than what I'm used to in Kirigakure. I'm also glad we ran into your friend Iruka. He seems like a nice man."

* * *

_Flashback, This Morning!_

_Umino Iruka was taking a break from grading his student's test scores and walking through the village when he heard, "Hey Iruka-sensei!"_

_Turning around at hearing the voice of his favorite blonde behind him, he notices Naruto standing there holding hands with a beautiful girl Iruka had never seen before._

_Smiling happily, Iruka says, "Naruto! It's been so long since I've seen you. I hear you're a Jonin now."_

_Giving his favorite teacher a foxy grin, Naruto says, "Hehe, sorry about that and yeah, I'm a Jonin now. Can you believe it? I outrank you now Iruka-sensei."_

_Playfully grabbing Naruto in a headlock, Iruka says, "Hey, you may outrank me now, but I can still show you a thing or two knucklehead."_

_Hearing a laugh beside him, Iruka notices the girl there watching the exchange in amusement._

_Slightly embarrassed at forgetting his manners, Iruka lets go of the blonde and bowing slightly, he says, "Hello miss, my name is Umino Iruka. I was Naruto's sensei during his time in the Academy. May I ask who you are?"_

_Smiling, Haku bows in return and says, "Hello Umino-san. My name is Haku and I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Iruka chuckles and says, "Just Iruka is fine Haku-san. Though I'm glad to see you have some manners. Maybe your influence will rub off on this baka here."_

_Naruto makes a noise of indignation and says, "I'm right here you know. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here."_

_Getting a mischievous glint in her eye, Haku says to Iruka, "Don't worry about Naruto-kun, Iruka-san. I'll be sure to keep him in line."_

_Returning the look, Iruka says, "I wish you luck then, he is a bit of a handful."_

_Iruka and Haku proceed to laugh as Naruto comically slumps over in depression and whines, "Haku-chaaaan, Iruka-senseeeei. You don't have to be so mean."_

_Patting Naruto's head in a joking manner, Iruka says, "Cheer up Naruto. Manners are a good thing now that you are an important person. I'm just glad that I'm not the one who has to teach you them."_

_Getting up, Naruto asks Iruka, "Ne Iruka-sensei, do you have some time to catch up? It has been a while since we've had time to talk."_

_Nodding, Iruka says, "Sure, I've got time. Ichiraku's all right?"_

_After receiving a nod from the two, they proceed to the ramen stand. After sitting down and ordering some ramen, Naruto and Iruka proceed to catch up with each other. After finishing their meals, Iruka turns to Haku and says, "Now why don't you tell me about yourself Haku-san. How did you end up becoming meeting Naruto and becoming his girlfriend?"_

_Seeing them both wince, Iruka hastily says, "It's all right if you don't want to tell me. I was just curious."_

_Haku looks to Naruto as if asking permission and receives a nod. Turning back to the scarred Chunin, Haku says, "It is all right Iruka-san. It was simply a dark time in both of our lives, but Naruto especially. It just brings up bad memories."_

_Nodding in understanding, Iruka says, "I understand. I don't want to bring up something painful."_

_Shaking her head, Haku says, "It's all right. I can tell you. Naruto thinks of you as an older brother and you deserve to know."_

_Haku starts explaining how they met and some of their conversations together with Naruto interjecting every now and then. Throughout the early parts of the story, Iruka's expressions show first, shock at how deep Naruto's darkness went, then disbelief at how he never realized it, sadness after realizing he wasn't there for Naruto when he needed him the most. Near the end, Iruka's mood takes a happier turn with his face showing happiness at Naruto finding a true friend, gratefulness to Haku for helping him, pride at how Naruto set Haku on her current path and finally joy after hearing how the two confessed their feelings for each other._

_They all sigh at the intensity and emotional weight the tale brings. Iruka then stands up and brings them both into a hug with both of them returning the embrace._

_Letting go, Iruka stands and bows deeply at the waist to Haku and says, "I owe you a debt Haku-san that I can never repay. You saved Naruto's life and showed him light and love can still be found in his life. Please treat him well, he is like a little brother to me and I care greatly for him."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

Nodding, Naruto says, "Yeah, he's always been there for me throughout most of my life."

Lying against him with a small blush, Haku says, "I still can't believe what happened last night after we got back either."

Also blushing in remembrance, Naruto grumbles, "I know and I expected Jiraiya-tousan to act like he did but I didn't think Tsunade-kaasan would do what she did though."

* * *

_Flashback, Last Night after the Confession!_

_Breaking away from their passionate embrace, Haku notices the sun has pretty much gone down and gets up, saying, "I think we better call it a night Naruto-kun. It's late and we both have things to do tomorrow."_

_Sighing, Naruto agrees and after giving her one last kiss, gets up himself. As they leave the monument, and walk through the village, Naruto asks, "Do you have some place to stay Haku-chan?"_

_Nodding, Haku responds with, "Yes, I was given a small amount of money for my trip. I can get a small room at a hotel somewhere."_

_Not really wanting to be separated, Naruto says, "You could stay with me at the Senju compound. There is no need to get some cheap room."_

_Haku, blushes at the possibility of sleeping together and says, "Now Naruto-kun, I don't think Tsunade-sama would appreciate-"_

_Realizing what Haku was thinking, Naruto says, "No, she won't mind. She knows I love you and that I want to spend as much time together with you as we can. She will understand and even if we can't sleep together, she would offer you a bed in a spare room."_

_Smiling and giving a nod, Haku says, "All right then. As long as I'm not imposing, I don't mind. Let's go."_

_Arriving via shunshin, the two walk in hand in hand and notice Tsunade and Jiraiya waiting for them, both with large grins on their faces._

_Feeling slightly nervous, Naruto says, "Um, hi."_

_Tsunade, still grinning says, "I see you got yourself a new girlfriend now. Good for you. I had a feeling you two would get together."_

_Naruto is wondering how they knew when he realizes, "You were all spying on us from Jiji's office weren't you?"_

_They both nod and Jiraiya says unabashedly, "Yep, we saw_ all _of it. Never thought you had it in you."_

_Tsunade gives Jiraiya a pointed look, seeing it, he nods and leaves the room crying comical tears and saying, "I'm so proud of my godson."_

_After Jiraiya leaves, Tsunade motions them all to the sitting area and with Naruto and Haku across from her, she then says, "Now I can guess you two want to stay together here for a while. Correct?"_

_Naruto nods and says, "I offered one of the spare rooms to Haku so she didn't have to stay in some cheap hotel. Is that alright?"_

_Nodding, Tsunade responds, "That's fine, but before you go we need to talk. Now listen up."_

_Seeing Tsunade had their attention, she continues, "I know you offered her a spare room and that is fine, but I know there will come a point you two will want to sleep in the same room. Don't try to deny it, I am a medic and I know how teenage hormones work. Seeing as I know there will also be no way to stop you from doing so, I will allow you two to sleep together. When you received your hitai-ate you both became adults in the eyes of the world and now is the time to act the part."_

_Looking sternly at the blushing couple she says, "I know ninja relationships often move faster than civilian ones because of the hazards our career brings, so I will not forbid you two from having a physical relationship but I hope you two will be responsible about it. How fast or slow you move is up to you two but I'm warning you both now, take the necessary precautions so there are no _accidents_. Do you understand?"_

_The both nod and say "Yes Tsunade-kaasan/sama." _

_Smiling, she says, "All right then you two. Get to bed."_

_Also smiling Naruto takes Haku's hand and leads her to the bedrooms. However, after passing the room with Naruto's name, Haku asks, "Where are we going Naruto-kun?"_

_Looking confused, he says, "To the bedrooms. You want to sleep right?"_

_Giving him a coy look, Haku says, "We passed your bedroom already."_

_Still confused, Naruto says, "Yeah, but what does…"_

_Naruto trails off when he realizes what Haku was inferring. Blushing he asks, "You mean you want to sleep with me?"_

_Nodding Haku smiles and says, "Of course I would Naruto-kun. We both love each other and I don't see why we should not share the same room."_

_Flashback End!_

* * *

Smiling, Haku says, "I'm glad she allowed us to be together, her and Jiraiya-sama's approval of our relationship means a lot."

Nodding, Naruto says, "I know they both take some getting used to, but they are family and they care a lot about me. I could tell they both liked you a lot. I'm still surprised that you wanted to sleep with me though. Don't get me wrong, it was the best sleep I'd ever had, but it was unexpected."

Thinking back on the conversation, Naruto blushes slightly and hesitantly asks, "So… um… What did you think about… the… other… parts of the conversation?"

Teasingly, Haku asks, "You mean the physical aspects part? What about it?"

Blushing even more, Naruto nervously stammers, "Well, you know… Did you… think about…?"

Seeing Naruto's nervousness, Haku smiles gently and kisses him. Feeling him relax, she separates and says, "There is no need to be embarrassed Naruto-kun. Yes I have thought about it and Tsunade-sama was right in what she said. A relationship is more than just emotional, it is physical as well. I'm glad she gave us approval."

Looking at her in surprise Naruto says, "You mean, you want to, you know, _be together_, with me?"

Nodding, Haku says, "Yes Naruto-kun, we both love each other so I don't see why not."

Naruto spaces out a little at that and not being able to help the thoughts running through his mind at Haku's response, the blood in his face slowly starts running south. Embarrassed, Naruto tries to back off he nervously starts to apologize.

Seeing and feeling his predicament, Haku sighs and holds pulls him close as he tries to back off. Gently smiling and looking him in the eyes, Haku says, "I said there is no need to be embarrassed Naruto-kun. I don't mind."

Still nervous and feeling his stiffness against her, Naruto says, "But I don't want you to think I'm a pervert."

Haku, still smiling, says, "It is all right to have those thoughts about me Naruto-kun. I don't mind your reaction either, it's natural and not perverted when you are with you girlfriend."

No longer trying to back off and simply looking at her in curiosity, Naruto asks, "You mean you're not mad? You're not going to hit me or anything?"

Genuinely confused, Haku asks, "Why would I hit you for something I caused Naruto-kun? I just said it's a natural thing."

Naruto winces and responds, "Well on one of my missions with my team we had to camp and I woke up like that and Sakura noticed when she woke me up and hit me and yelled and called me pervert. I just thought..."

Seeing him trailing off, Haku says, "Don't worry about it, most boys wake up like that when they get older. Forget what Sakura said. Your reaction to me is completely normal."

Giving him a sultry smile, Haku whispers, "Besides, maybe I want you to feel the way."

**LEMON WARNING**

Smiling, Naruto thanks her and pulls her in to start kissing her again. Slowly becoming oblivious to all around them, Naruto and Haku both lay down on the ground with their arms around each other. Haku smiles into the kiss when she feels Naruto's stiffness and presses herself against him.

Feeling the contact, Naruto moans lightly and feels himself starting to heat up. Pulling away, he asks, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Haku says, "I love you very much. Besides, we are not going to have much time to ourselves and I can tell us both want this."

Love shining in his eyes, Naruto starts kissing Haku again, but does nothing beyond that, allowing Haku to set the pace lest he do something unwanted. Realizing this, Haku makes the first move by gently running her tongue against Naruto's mouth, asking for entrance. Tentatively, Naruto opens and soon they are both exploring each other's mouths.

Naruto's hands then start moving down ever so slowly, eventually stopping at her waist, waiting for a sign to continue. Haku moans at the touch and Naruto, taking that as approval, moves lower and starts gently kneading her cheeks. Haku begins feeling the heat build in her core from his actions and presses herself against him even more. Allowing Naruto to feel her breasts against his chest and starts gently grinding herself against him.

Naruto and Haku are both awash in the pleasurable new feelings. Eventually, Naruto pulls one hand away from kneading Haku and starts caressing her back and shoulders, slowly making his way back down and around, coming to just below Haku's breast. Pausing again, he waits for Haku to show any disagreement and receiving none, he moves his hand over Haku's breast, feeling the soft mound and hardened nipple as it fills his hand.

Haku breaks the kiss and moans softly, then pushes her breast against his hand, allowing the friction from the her kimono rubbing her nipple to increase the sensation. Seeing the pleasure on her face, Naruto then starts placing small kisses on her starting behind her ear, moving to nibble lightly on her earlobe. After a few moments of this, he starts kissing along her jaw line, moving down her neck, until he eventually gets to the crook where her neck meets her shoulders, at which point he starts licking and nibbling gently, causing her to moan even louder.

While doing this, he starts moving his hand holding the underside of her breast and makes small rubbing motions, slowly moving along the curve until her entire breast fills his hand and starts squeezing while making sure not to grip too hard. He proceeds to knead the entire mound in gentle motions. Feeling her arousal starting to leak from her under his ministrations, Haku takes her own hand and places it over Naruto's hardness, causing his breath to hitch. Gripping the outline through his pants, she starts stroking him, slowly at first, but starting to increase in pace. Naruto can feel his hardness start to throb slightly as the pleasurable feelings rise.

This continues for some time before Naruto, feeling how much pleasure this gives him decides to return the favor and takes the hand not occupied by her breast and reaches through her kimono to rest his hand against her womanhood over her slightly damp panties. Feeling her heat against his hand, he rubs his fingers through her moist slit and against her bundle of nerves in gentle motions causing sparks of pleasure to fly through Haku's body.

The pleasurable feelings between them continue to rise to new levels as they continue their ministrations with the heat and pressure between them continuing to build. Before things can go any further, Naruto, fighting every instinct that told him otherwise, pulls away and allows them both to take a deep breath.

Desire clear in his eyes, Naruto, in a voice husky with pleasure, asks, "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be able to control myself for much longer."

Haku, panting heavily, nods and says, "It's okay. I want to."

Reassured, Naruto smiles and with love evident, says, "I love you."

Kissing him firmly, Haku returns the sentiment and starts removing his clothes. First his cloak, which she lays out as a makeshift blanket on the grass, then his shirt is removed, revealing his muscled upper body with scars dotting the area from past beatings and battles. Seeing the number of them, Haku feels a brief pang of sadness before Naruto kisses her again and says, "Don't worry about it Haku-chan. They are just marks. Just ignore them."

Pushing it aside, she smiles and removes his sandals and pants, allowing his very hard and throbbing erection to tent his shorts. Naruto pulls Haku up to him and kisses her neck as he unties the knot holding her kimono together. Looking at her, he sees her nod and pushes it off her shoulders to pool at her feet, revealing her bare body clad in only panties to his view.

Haku steps back and allows Naruto to look at her. Her athletic build made her body firm, but she still looked soft and feminine. She had creamy skin and small c-cup breasts, capped by light pink areola and nipples, a flat stomach, rounded hips and firm legs. Seeing this goddess in front of him, all Naruto could do was say, "Beautiful."

Haku blushes at his comment and presses her exposed flesh to Naruto's in an intimate embrace. Slowly lowering them to the ground and placing her body over his, Haku looks down at Naruto in love. Kissing his scars as she makes her way down his body, she removes his final layer of clothing and allows his six inch manhood to spring free.

Wrapping her hand around him, she starts stroking him firmly as she places small kisses on the head, eventually taking it into her mouth. Hearing him moan in pleasure quickly increases her confidence and she slowly starts applying suction as she licks all around the head. Taking her hand away she starts lowering mouth over his manhood until it hits the back of her throat, sucking and licking as she goes. Feeling his manhood quiver in her mouth she starts moving up and down on it, bathing it in her saliva and sucking on it all the while and providing a whole new series of pleasurable sensations for him.

Naruto, it being the first time he has felt such pleasure, does not last but a few minutes under Haku's ministrations and feeling his release approaching he warns her, "Haku-chan, I'm close."

Slowly, so as not to choke, she raises until only the head is left in her mouth and sucks on it while rapidly stroking his now slick manhood. Naruto's face is scrunched in pleasure and he eventually lets out a cross between a groan and a growl as he achieves his release. Feeling him throb rapidly in her hand as he releases his load, she allows his creamy spend quickly fills her mouth and after the throbbing stops, releases him and swallows and his manhood softens.

Looking down at the smiling Haku, Naruto says, "My turn." and flips them over so now she is on the bottom. Understanding what he intends Haku smiles and relaxes under him as Naruto starts kissing the exposed flesh, starting at her neck, ever so softly and gently. Moving slowly down past her shoulders Naruto's head comes to a rest above her breasts, at which point he places small kisses and licks in the valley between her mounds, causing her to moan in pleasure as he slowly but surely approaches her nipples.

While gently caressing her right breast, Naruto starts tenderly suckling her left as Haku moans in pleasure. Feeling her nipple harden as he continues to suck, he uses his tongue to trace circles around and over it in quick, gentle flicks. He does this for several minutes, alternating between the left and right occasionally, but never leaving the other unattended.

After several minutes at her breasts, Haku's upper body is flushed in pleasure and he can feel the heat of her womanhood against his stomach. Giving each nipple one more suck, he starts rubbing her sides and kissing down her stomach, briefly pausing at her navel, before making her way to her pelvic mound. Arriving at the last obstacle separating him from the very core of her being, he loops his fingers under the straps and looks to Haku for permission.

Haku smiles and nods as she lifts her hips to allow Naruto to remove her panties. The last garment shed, Haku is now laid completely bare to the world, her mound revealing a small patch of soft, dainty hair leads the way down to her slit, hidden from view by her closed legs. Gently pulling them apart, her glistening womanhood is revealed to him in all its beauty. Her labia are flushed and open, revealing her soft pink inner flesh, shining in her arousal.

Lowering his mouth to her delicate flesh, he gently swipes his tongue from top to bottom, tasting her sweetness which causes Haku to whimper in pleasure as Naruto starts orally pleasuring her. Feeling her wetness growing, he pushes his tongue inside her opening and moves around, tasting her inner walls as a finger gently rubs the hood of skin protecting her bundle of nerves. Enjoying hearing Haku's continued sounds of pleasure he slowly moves up to her bundle of nerves and give it a gentle suck. He is immediately rewarded with an increased amount of her arousal leaking from her and ever so gently pleasuring her nubbin, he inserts a finger into her opening and starts rubbing the top of her moist tunnel and makes small sawing motions with the digit.

Pulling his mouth away from her, he blows lightly and feels how her inner walls contract on his finger, showing her pleasure. Adding a second finger, he starts wiggling them around as he moves them in and out while he kisses the area on and around her core. His efforts are eventually rewarded as he feels Haku quiver and achieve her own release with a loud moan. Lapping up her essence eagerly as it is released, Haku's muscles eventually relax as the aftershocks of her orgasm finish. After allowing her time to focus, he moves up her body and kisses her, allowing the remnants of their own juices to mingle.

Feeling his hardness return, Haku turns Naruto over so she is on top and reaches back and brings his manhood to rest against her opening. Before she can continue and give herself to him fully, Naruto grabs her hand and asks, "Are you sure about this? There is no going back after."

Haku looks on Naruto with love and, nods her head, saying, "Yes, I'm sure. I want this very much."

His doubts assuaged he watches as Haku starts lowering herself onto his manhood, bringing him inside her inner depths and making them one, connected in both body and soul. Haku was feeling some minor discomfort, but that quickly faded as she adjusted to his length inside her. Slowly, she started raising and lowering herself at a sedate pace, savoring the feeling of his hardness against her moist inner walls as her pleasure quickly starts to rise again.

Naruto was in a similar state. All they have done so far paled in comparison to the feelings he had as he felt his erection sliding in and out of her moist tunnel. Luckily, having achieved his release earlier allows him to last and savor the sensations. Sounds of pleasure fill the lakeside area as both Naruto and Haku let out moans and whimpers of pleasure as Naruto and Haku writhed against each other in a steady rhythm.

After several minutes of continued bliss, Naruto placed his hands on Haku's hips and without releasing himself from her depths, reversed their positions so he was on top. Her inner walls start fluttering as he hits deeper than before and wanting him to fill her completely, Haku's legs wrap around his back, pulling him back in to fill her as he continuously slides in and out. Further increasing her pleasure, he sucks her breasts while continuing to move in and out of her most tunnel. Feeling himself starting to get close, he releases her breast and warns her, "Haku-chan, I'm not going to last much longer. Let me go."

Feeling her own release rapidly approaching she runs through a quick series of hand signs and places a glowing green hand on her stomach and says, "Don't worry. It's okay to let go inside me now."

Both their orgasms are rapidly approaching when they start looking in each other's eyes. It is then, somehow, they connect on a level that cannot be explained. The entire world fell away and all that existed to them was each other. They were connected at their very soul, everything in perfect sync, a place where time meant nothing. Pleasure skyrocketing and looking into each other's soul, they release themselves with all of their love and emotion being poured out through their eyes.

"Haku-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

As they reached their peak and beyond, Naruto buried himself as deep as he could and his essence filled Haku's womb with a surge of heat as Haku's inner walls contracted around him. The euphoria lasts for nearly a minute before dying down and they relax, both twitching as aftershocks ran through their systems.

Bodies flushed, breathing heavily, and still connected, Naruto allows himself to rest himself fully against Haku as he gives her a kiss filled with love. Pulling away, Haku looks at him with content evident and says, "I love you so much Naruto-kun. This has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Spooning her as they begin to succumb to exhaustion, Naruto says, "I love you too Haku-chan. Nothing will ever stop that."

**LEMON END**

_Nearby Overlooking the Area_

Having watched the whole ordeal after coming across the two earlier, Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked down on the sleeping couple as they rested in each other's arms.

For once, not feeling the least bit perverted, Jiraiya takes his notes that he had written and rips them up while saying, "They deserve that moment to themselves. I don't feel that should have any place besides with them."

Tsunade, with happy tears running down her face, says, "I agree. That was simply beautiful. Never before have I seen such love shown between two people. I feel bad for spying on them however. Something like that should be private."

Nodding, Jiraiya says, "We will have to apologize later. This moment was theirs and theirs alone. Let's let them rest for a bit and come back later."

No other words are spoken as the two disappear back inside the main compound in order to allow the couple to rest and recover their energy.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later, With Naruto and Haku_

Having woken up a few minutes earlier, the two cleaned themselves off in the lake, redressed and decided to go spend time in the village while waiting for the summons for the Tsuchikage meeting to appear.

As they were walking through the village, all the villagers were staring at Naruto while muttering and pointing. But it was different this time. No longer were the actions full of anger and bitterness, instead it was disbelief and curiosity. This is because the village now knew that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime.

After the end of the council meeting yesterday, the news spread like wildfire and now the villagers did not seem to know what to think. Most of their initial reactions would be to start begging for forgiveness on bended knees so as to try and make up for what they did to their Yondaime's son. But the council also informed the public how the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir did not want to be given respect and admiration because of his lineage. Instead, he wanted them to see him and accept him as himself, not the son of their hero.

Remembering the results of such treatment with the Uchiha heir, the villagers decided to treat him with respect and some admiration, instead of treating him like he was the next gift from Kami. The shinobi gave him nods and smiles as he passed, the civilians greeted him with waves and pleasant greetings and some even came up to him asking for forgiveness for the way they treated him.

The subject of these whispers was not noticing any of this, as he was completely absorbed in his love's presence, Naruto and Haku walked arm in arm talking about future plans.

Looking over to her boyfriend, Haku asks, "So Naruto-kun, what else are you going to do today?"

Smiling, Naruto responds, "Well aside from the meeting with the Tsuchikage, I just want to spend some more time with you."

Nodding thoughtfully, Haku asks, "That is nice Naruto-kun. But aren't you worried about what the Tsuchikage wants with you?"

Shaking his head, says, "No. I'm just going to talk to him and that is all. He is not going to try anything."

Before Haku can respond, Kiba appears in front of them with Akamaru riding on his head.

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while since I've seen you."

Greeting Kiba, Naruto says, "It has been a while Kiba. Not since the end of the council meeting since we were all promoted."

Nodding, Kiba says, "Yeah with the aftermath of the invasion, all of us have been working our butts off."

Noticing his friend holding hands with a pretty girl, Kiba smirks and asks, "So Naruto I see you got a girlfriend now. Care to introduce us?"

Smiling brightly, Naruto proudly says, "Sure Kiba. This is Haku-chan, my girlfriend. Haku-chan, this is Inuzuka Kiba, a friend of mine from the Academy."

Nodding politely, Haku says, "It is a pleasure to meet one of Naruto-kun's friends. He's told me a lot about you and your classmates. I've been looking forward to meeting them."

Nodding, Kiba says, "That's actually the reason I was looking for your boyfriend. You see, now that things have settled down I've been trying to get our class together for a party. We never really got time to celebrate. So now I'm inviting everyone to a party this evening at the Inuzuka compound. Think you and your boyfriend could come?"

Haku looks at Naruto in question, as he nods, she says to Kiba, "It appears we can. Naruto has an important meeting later, so we might show up a little late, but we will be there."

Akamaru gives a happy yip and Kiba pumps his fist, "All right. I gotta get the rest of the gang rounded up. See you later."

Before jumping away, Kiba's nose catches a whiff of the two and smirks. Deciding to get one final dig in, he slyly remarks, "You two might want to clean up a little better. Even without my nose I can still smell that you two recently mated."

As Kiba jumps away laughing at their red faces, Naruto mutters a few curses at the Inuzuka before he turns to Haku and says, "I suppose in all the excitement I forgot to introduce you to everyone. We'll see the rest of my friends at the party."

Smiling, Haku says, "I'm looking forward to meeting your friends Naruto-kun. It should be a fun thing."

It is then that Naruto receives a summons to the Hokage. Nodding at Haku, the two vanish in a shunshin to go see him.

* * *

_In the Hokage's Office_

Arriving there in a swirl of mist and blue fire outside the office respectively, Haku and Naruto walk in and immediately notice the Sandaime and Tsunade lightly blushing at the sight of the two and Jiraiya with a proud smile.

With Haku blushing and Naruto sighing, he asks, "Is it that obvious?"

Jiraiya, grinning widely, says, "That you already did the deed only a day after Tsunade gave permission? Yep. It's plain as day. Especially with that 'I got laid' grin on your face."

The Sandaime gives a grandfatherly smile and says, "Not to mention young Haku is practically glowing."

Smiling wanly to Haku, Naruto says, "I suppose it wasn't going to say secret for long. Nothing in this village ever does."

Giving him a small kiss, Haku says, "It's all right Naruto-kun. I don't really mind everyone knowing that I love you enough to be one with you."

Sighing, Tsunade walks forward and places her hands on one of Naruto and Haku's shoulders and says, "First off, I'm not mad or anything. I gave you permission and to be honest, Jiraiya and I saw you two earlier when we went looking for you, so we already knew."

Blushing brightly, Naruto sputters a bit and asks, "You mean you watched Haku and I have, well..."

Looking at them, Tsunade says, "It was not our intention, but yes we did. If you don't mind my saying it was the most beautiful thing I've witnessed in a long time. But don't worry, we aren't going to give you trouble, in fact, I want to apologize. That should have been a private moment between you two, especially at the end there and I'm sorry for intruding."

Jiraiya speaks up and says, "I'm sorry as well you two. I have to agree with Tsunade-hime on this one. I even ripped up my notes that I took."

After getting over the embarrassment that his mother and father figures watched him lose his virginity to the woman he loved, Naruto sighed and said, "I suppose there is no harm done. I forgive you. How about you Haku?"

Nodding, she says, "I forgive you as well. I just ask you don't intrude on our private moments anymore."

Clapping lightly to gain everyone's attention, the Sandaime says, "I'm afraid that this is not why we called you two here. The Tsuchikage and his escort crossed the border of _Hi no Kuni _(Fire Country) two hours ago and will be at the gates of Konoha in an hour at most. Haku, I'm afraid you will not be able to attend the meeting as you are technically a ninja of Kiri and this is a matter between Iwa and Konoha, so I will ask you to spend some time in the village during the meeting."

Nodding, Haku says, "I understand Sandaime-sama. I will probably be spending my time with Ayame-san or Teuchi-san at Ichiraku Ramen. They are very nice people and I enjoy their company. I'll go now as I'm sure you need to prepare Naruto for the meeting."

Before leaving out the door, Naruto says to her, "Don't forget about Kiba's party. I'll be sure to pick you up at the ramen stand after the meeting."

Haku says she won't and shunshins away after walking through the door.

After she left an ANBU shunshin'd in, then salutes and reports, "Hokage-sama! The Tsuchikage and his escort will be arriving at the gate in ten minutes!" and then leaves.

Sarutobi says, "They are arriving earlier than expected. Not really surprising, Onoki always like things to revolve around his schedule. Naruto, meet us at the gates in full uniform. We need to portray the picture that you are not to be bullied. It's a political intimidation maneuver. Go."

Naruto ponders this before giving a feral grin that sets all three of them on edge. He then says, "Oh, I got a few ideas for intimidation. Hehe. Yes, this will do nicely."

He shunshins away while laughing in a way that makes Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade very nervous indeed. Tsunade, unnerved, says, "Do you two have any idea what he meant? Or what he plans to do?"

Jiraiya shakes his head but Sarutobi speaks up, saying, "I may not know what he's planning but the last time I saw that smile the entire villages' Icha-Icha disappeared overnight only returned the next day except when they were opened, 'PERVERT' got pasted on the owners' foreheads in ink that could not be taken off for three days. The time before that was when he somehow put glue on the seats of every civilian council member in the council chamber before a meeting that caused their pants to have to be removed in order to leave the seat. The time before that he painted the entire Hokage monument in various designs during broad daylight and not get caught until after he was done, leading a village wide chase of 15 ANBU, 12 Jonin and 18 Chunin.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's face became paler and paler as the explanation went on until Jiraiya whispers, "Kami, I hope he does not do something that will start a war."

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto pulled on a fresh uniform and coat, slung his sword across his back, and loaded various seals and holsters with tools and weapons. In short, he was ready for war.

Walking out the door he begins a mental conversation.

_'Say Kurama, about that prank...'_

* * *

_10 Minutes Later, Konoha North Gate_

The Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales, wielder of the _Jinton _(Dust Release) Kekkei Tota, is a very short old man with a triangular beard and moustache, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald but the lower half is styled and tied with a yellow ribbon. He is wearing a green and yellow coat with a red collar with a light green version of the Iwa uniform under it.

His escort consists of two people: Kurotsuchi, a woman with short black hair and pink eyes with no pupil, wearing the standard uniform of an Iwa Nin with the right sleeve missing, a lapel over her right leg, fishnet tights and a skirt. She is granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and wielder of the Yoton Kekkei Genkai. As well as Akatsuchi, a large, heavyset man with dark hair and eyes, large cheeks and nose that gives him a jovial appearance. He is wearing the red uniform of Iwa and a yellow scarf around his neck and wears his hitai-ate as a bandana that allows his black hair to spike out from underneath.

Stepping forward, the Hokage greets the Tsuchikage with, "Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Tsuchikage-dono. It is a pleasure to see you."

Floating along until he is in front of the Hokage, Onoki says, "Hn. You know why I'm here Hokage-dono. So please spare the formalities and tell me which one is the Namikaze brat. I want to talk with him."

Slightly nervous but not showing it, Sarutobi says, "I'm sure he will be along shortly."

Suddenly, a large column a blue fire appears, swirling around to form a pillar leading to the sky and slowly begins to dissipate. Through the light of the flames, which highlight the feral features of his face and reflect of his blue slit eyes, making them appear to glow, is Naruto is riding Kurama who is currently the size of a bear, growling menacingly and all nine tails swishing around.

Naruto looks at his audience and deciding to end the show, takes a three pronged kunai that causes everyone to gasp, especially the Iwagakure delegates, he tosses it in front of Kurama, at which point he vanishes in a yellow flash to the spot in front of Kurama and turning around, watches Kurama bow to Naruto and disappear in a cloud of red mist.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade, watching this, all think, _'So that is what he meant.' _and sweat-drop.

Taking in everyone's reactions: The civilians scared stiff, Konoha Nin tense, Kurotsuchi staring wide-eyed, Akatsuchi serious, and the Tsuchikage, strangely blank.

_'Thanks Kurama that was fun. Sorry about the bowing bit. But it was part of the intimidation.'_

_**'No problem Kit. It was worth having to bow to you to see their reactions. Consult me later for any more.'**_

_'Will do.'_

Walking forward until he is in front of the Tsuchikage, Naruto bows in respect. The Tsuchikage gives a small one in return and says, "I take it you're the Namikaze brat. It seems some of those rumors are true."

Throwing his feral features into relief, he gives a foxy grin that bares his fangs to the old floating Kage and says, "You are partially correct Tsuchikage-sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Kai Chishio no Habanero and Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Kiiroi Senko, and the Yondaime Hokage. I am also the godson of Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, the jinchuuriki and summoner of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Jonin ranked ninja of Konohagakure no Sato."

_'If that doesn't intimidate him, nothing will.'_

The Tsuchikage's face remains carefully neutral, but his escort's eyes widen as his explanation goes on before Kurotsuchi's eyes gain a predatory glint to them and Akatsuchi loses his jovial look and gains a serious look.

The Tsuchikage huffs and indicates the two behind him, saying, "This is Kurotsuchi, my granddaughter and Akatsuchi, my bodyguard. I am Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."

Turning to the Hokage, he says, "Why don't we move this to your office Hokage-dono. There is much we must discuss."

Nodding, Sarutobi says, "Of course Tsuchikage-dono, please follow me."

The procession, headed by the Hokage and Tsuchikage, make their way through the village to the Hokage Tower with many of the shinobi and villagers gawking at the influential figures casually walking through the streets.

As the two village leaders are making small talk, Kurotsuchi comes next to Naruto and says, "So the Kiiroi Senko is your dad huh?"

Realizing she is probably fishing for information, Naruto responds, "Yes I am. Is that a problem? I know some of Iwa holds a grudge against my father for his actions in the war, but I was under the impression that it was before your time."

Chuckling lightly, she says, "It was before my time and no, I don't see it as a problem. No matter how much you may look like him, you are not your father. I don't think you should be punished for what he did."

Looking somewhat wistful, Naruto sighs and says, "If only my own village thought like you did."

By now, the procession is eavesdropping on the conversation as Kurotsuchi asks, "What do you mean?"

Motioning around him, he responds, "My life in this village until recently has been a life of hatred, torture and neglect from the time I could walk because I am a jinchuuriki."

Showing surprise, she says, "But you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage. I thought he was some sort of hero in Konoha. You should have been treated like royalty."

Shaking his head, Naruto says, "They did not even know who my parents were until recently. Now that they do, the village stopped treating me like the Kyuubi in human form and has opened themselves to the truth."

Frowning, she says, "Humph, bastards. Why did you even stay in the village if they treat you like filth?"

Giving a small smile, he says, "Believe me I considered it many times. But I could not throw away my loyalty to my precious people to make my life easier. They were few, but they mean a lot to me."

Looking curious, she asks, "Who are they?"

Smiling he says, "Before I became a Genin, there is Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji. For the first thirteen years of my life they were the only ones who treated me well. They are like family to me. After I became a Genin, I became friends with several of my classmates, I met my best friend who recently became the love of my life on the mission with my team to Nami no Kuni where my team battled her and Zabuza Momochi. Finally, there are my godparents, Jiraiya-tousan and Tsunade-kaasan."

Still curious, "What about your team? I heard your sensei was _Sharingan no Kakashi_ and your were teamed with the last loyal Uchiha."

Scowling, "I hated my team. Let's just leave it at that. Kakashi-sensei is getting better though. Sakura, the kunoichi on my team, I don't know what to think about her anymore and the Uchiha,bah, good riddance."

She looks like she is going to speak again, but the groups arrival at the Hokage's office deters it. So Kurotsuchi steps away from Naruto to stand with the Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

With Sarutobi behind his desk, flanked by Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto standing on one side and Onoki, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi on the other. The Sandaime clears his throat and starts the meeting, "I am mostly hear to observe, so I will not take much part, Jiraiya and Tsunade are Naruto's guardians, so they will try to look out in his best interests. Other than this, I want everyone to be able to speak freely here. Onoki-san, would you please start?"

Clearing his throat, he says, "Very well Sarutobi-san. If you don't mind, I'm going to skip to the formalities and cut right to the chase."

Looking at Naruto, he asks, "Were you there when Roshi of the Lava Release was captured?"

Nodding from Naruto before he continues, "Did you try in any way to stop this? Also, who were they?"

Sighing, "Two Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, arrived at the end of my fight with Roshi, who was unconscious by then. I did not attempt to stop them because I knew I could not win. I wanted to save Roshi, but I was exhausted and about to succumb to chakra exhaustion at the time. You have no idea how much pain I was feeling for Roshi's fate. It is something no jinchuuriki should have to bear."

Curious, Onoki asks, "What is this Akatsuki and what fate are you talking about."

Jiraiya steps forward and says, "My spy network has been working fervently on the Akatsuki Organization and we have discovered the identities of several of them, as well as their goal."

Sighing, "Akatsuki is an organization made of nine S-Rank Criminals under one banner. They hunt the biju or if they are sealed, the jinchuuriki. We don't know what they want them for, but when Akatsuki captures a Biju, they seal it away, often after ripping it out of the host in an excruciating manner. I don't know what they want with the Biju, but it can't be good."

Looking to Jiraiya, Onoki asks, "You said you identified several members. Who did you discover?"

Nodding, Jiraiya unseals a few folders from a storage seal on his arm, saying, "As you know, there is Itachi Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame. My old teammate Orochimaru used to be a member of this organization, but later left for unknown reasons. He was paired with Sasori of the Red Sands, a missing-nin from Suna. After Orochimaru left, he was replaced by a shinobi from your village Onoki-sama. Someone named Deidera."

Surprised, Kurotsuchi speaks up, "Deidera-nii is part of the Akatsuki?"

All eyes turn toward her and Naruto asks, "You know him?"

Nodding, she says, "Yeah, he was my sensei when I was a child before he became a missing-nin."

Onoki speaks up, saying, "Deidera was always hot-headed, even before he left Iwa. He managed to steal an Iwagakure Kinjutsu and caused explosions over half the village when he betrayed us. Our intel showed that he hired himself out as a terrorist bomber. To think he joined this Akatsuki organization where there are others just as strong, if not stronger than him is troubling."

Turning to Jiraiya, he asks, "You said there were nine of them? Do you know who the rest are?"

Sighing in frustration, Jiraiya says, "No I don't. They are very good at covering their tracks, I was lucky to be able to find this much. Even this is rather vague."

Deciding to get back on track, Onoki shakes his head and says, "While this news is troubling, we need to get back to the subject at hand."

Looking at Naruto, he says, "I don't deny that I sent Roshi to attack you. But contrary to what you might think, he was under no orders to kill you, he was simply there to test your strength and determine if you were a threat."

Naruto replies in a tone with a hint of anger, "With all due respect Onoki-sama, he said he was there to kill me and tried multiple times during our battle. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Sighing, he responds, "I admit I was concerned that he might try something when he came to me. He, like many in Iwa have a grudge against your father for his actions in the war. So when he heard about Orochimaru's declaration that the Kiiroi Senko had a son, he and a majority of the villagers went into an uproar."

Shaking his head, Onoki continued, "I was under the opinion of adopting a wait and see approach in regards to you. I faced your father in battle several times during the war, he was an incredibly strong opponent and he earned my respect. His Hiraishin allowed him to escape my Jinton jutsu more times than I care to admit. That is why I denied Iwa's help in contributing to the snake's invasion of Konoha."

Looking curious, Naruto asks, "Then why did Roshi show up during the invasion if you said no?"

Frustration evident, Onoki says, "It was my village council. They were all split on differing opinions of what to do. Many of them who lost family members during the war demanded retribution, while the rest, while not demanding your death, wanted to know if you were a threat. In order to try and contain the situation before it got out of hand, I compromised and told Roshi to go and test you during the invasion. I gave direct orders to not kill you, but it seems he ignored that in favor of his grudge against your father."

Sighing, Naruto says, "I don't like it, but I suppose I can understand where you are coming from. The village council in Konoha caused me and Hokage-jiji a lot of grief. You had to do something before things got out of hand."

Looking Onoki in the eyes, he says, "I know you came here to determine if I was a threat to Iwagakure and I'm saying right now that I'm not. I bear no ill will towards your village. Konoha and Iwa may have been on opposite sides during the war, but it was just that; war. Our quarrel with you ended with the war and I won't be the one to reopen old wounds."

With a serious look, he continues, "I am more than willing to bury the hatchet and coexist peacefully with your village. However, I will not stand by and allow myself or my village to be bullied by them either. If they attack me or the people I care for, I will not hesitate to strike back."

The tension in the room is palpable at the end of Naruto's declaration for a minute while Onoki and Naruto continue to stare at each other.

However everyone relaxes when the Tsuchikage smirks and says, "You are brave boy. To say that so boldly to my face. You definitely take after your father. I can respect that."

Naruto smirks in return and says, "I have pranked the entire village and lead their best ANBU and Jonin on village wide chases since I was a child, I call my leader, the Kami of Shinobi, one of the strongest men alive, 'Jiji' and face down the Kyuubi on a regular basis. It is hard to intimidate me."

With the tension gone, Onoki chuckles and says, "You may look like your father, but you act like your mother. Certainly a interesting combination Naruto-san. I think we are done here. I don't doubt your words, so I don't foresee any problems between us. I'll get things to cool down in Iwa and make sure nothing happens. I look forward to seeing you again, maybe in Iwa this time."

Shaking his hand, Naruto says, "Likewise Tsuchikage-sama. I plan to do some travelling soon, so you might see me sooner than you think."

Onoki drops his hand and chuckles, saying, "Just send some warning before you do and I'll make sure you are treated appropriately."

Seeing the meeting is over, Sarutobi speaks up saying, "If you all would like, I can offer you a place to rest for a few days before you return to your village. It is a long trip and I'm sure you would like some time away from the dreaded paperwork that surely awaits you on your return."

Turning to the elder Sarutobi, Onoki says, "That would be appreciated Sarutobi-san. I certainly don't look forward to the amount of paperwork that awaits me and it will give a chance for my granddaughter to explore a new village."

Naruto, remembering the party he has to attend, says, "I have a small gathering of friends to get to, if you would allow it, I would be glad to allow Kurotsuchi-san to attend. It might be fun for her and she would learn more about the village."

Getting a teasing glint in his eye, Onoki says, "I think that would be nice. But don't try to get too close to my granddaughter. I may like you, but not that much."

Kurotsuchi sputters and exclaims, "Oji-sama! Don't say such things. He's too young."

Laughing now, Naruto says, "I'm afraid I'm already taken. You don't have to worry about her."

Turning to her, Naruto asks, "So Kurotsuchi-san, would you care to accompany me?"

Nodding, she says, "That's fine. We can let the _honorable elders _stay and talk, while we go have fun."

Seeing Tsunade's enraged face, Naruto quickly grabs Kurotsuchi and shunshins away right as the wall where she was standing is destroyed.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I'M NOT OLD!"

* * *

_Outside Ichiraku's_

Disoriented at teleporting so suddenly, Kurotsuchi stumbles slightly upon arrival. Turning an angry face to Naruto, he quickly says, "I just saved you a lot of pain. Tsunade-kaasan does not like being called old."

Hearing an angry voice in the distance, Kurotsuchi realizes he is probably right and calms down. Looking around, she asks, "Fine. So where are we?"

Giving the small stand an elaborate gesture, Naruto says, "This is the best restaurant in the whole village! The Ichiraku Ramen Stand!"

Remembering his brief conversation about his precious people, Kurotsuchi simply smiles and asks, "So why are we here? I thought we had a party to get to?"

Nodding, Naruto says, "I just have to pick up my girlfriend. She said she would wait here for my meeting to end and then we'd go."

She nods and waits as Naruto walks in asking, "Haku-chan are you here?"

Teuchi pops out from the back and says, "Hey Naruto, she's not here. Umino-san came by earlier for lunch and convinced Haku to help him out at the Academy. She said to go there when you came by."

Nodding, Naruto thanks him and the two head to the Academy in a shunshin.

* * *

_With Haku_

Haku was currently helping Iruka in his class seeing as his assistant was sick and unable to help out. It had been an interesting experience working with the children for her. Having been introduced by Iruka upon her arrival as a Kiri-nin, she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What's Kirigakure like?"

"Are you strong?"

"Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Why are you here?"

The questions kept coming for several minutes before Iruka had to use his Big Head Jutsu to quiet them. But Haku simply laughed and patiently answered each of their questions. Sensing the opportunity to educate his class, Iruka offered to allow Haku to take over and talk about her experiences as a ninja. She agreed and it proved to be an enlightening experience for many of them.

Slowly, the class opened up and soon they were moving off the ninja side of things and simply talking. Even Iruka was enjoying himself and participating in the questions. It was during this time that one of the aspiring kunoichi asked, "Ne Haku-san. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Smiling, Haku replied warmly, "Yes I do and we love each other very much."

The same girl, Moegi was her name, asked, "Who is he? Is he from your village?"

Shaking her head, Haku replies, "No, he is from Konoha and-"

Haku's reply is interrupted as the door to the classroom opens and said boyfriend enters along with a woman with an Iwagakure hitai-ate.

Smiling, Naruto says, "Hey Haku-chan, Iruka-sensei. I was told I could find you here. Am I interrupting anything?"

Curious about the woman but deciding to wait for an explanation, she replies, "Not really Naruto-kun. Are you finished with your meeting with the Tsuchikage?"

Naruto nods, saying, "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

Iruka then interrupts with a gentle cough and says, "Excuse me Naruto, but would you mind answering the some questions for the class. I'm sure they would appreciate the opportunity."

Blinking, Naruto looks around and notices the children who have been whispering and pointing at him, most of them with stars in their eyes, since he entered the room. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head he says, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I did not mean to interrupt. But yeah, I can answer some questions."

Turning to address the class, he continues, "Hello everyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I did not mean to interrupt your class. Sorry about that."

Whispers get even louder until one girl, a Hyuuga, asks, "You're the one who fought Neji during the Chunin Exams?"

Turning to the girl, he says, "Yes I am. Do you know Neji, Hyuuga-san?"

In a haughty voice, the girl says, "My name is Hanabi. Neji is my cousin."

Realization dawns and Naruto says, "Oh! You're Hinata's little sister."

Nodding, she says, "Neechan talks of you quite often. She says you are very strong."

Naruto gives a sheepish grin and says, "I suppose I could be considered strong. I am a Jonin after all."

The class's eyes widen at this before a boy speaks up and says, "But, you just graduated not long ago! How did you make Jonin so early?"

Kurotsuchi, having been silent so far, remarks, "He's strong enough to beat one of my village's Elite Jonin. I'm sure that may have helped."

One of the students in the back of the room, a boy with a yellow shirt, blue scarf and spiky brown hair, asks in a brash tone, "Who are you and what do you mean _your _village."

Noticing the attitude, Kurotsuchi flicks her hitai-ate and says, "My name is Kurotsuchi and in case you haven't noticed chibi, I'm from Iwagakure."

Indignantly, the boy says, "Hey! I'm not a chibi! My name's Konohamaru and I am the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage! You should show some respect!"

The statement made by the Hokage's grandson causes Iruka to face-palm and Naruto to wince. Eye twitching, Kurotsuchi spits a small glob of lava that impacts the wall behind his head. In a heated tone, she says, "I don't care who you are _chibi_. You think a name warrants respect? It doesn't, your talent does. I am the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage and I did not get my rank of Jonin by riding my name, I worked hard and earned it. You, on the other hand, are not even a Gennin, so I will call you whatever I want."

Sufficiently cowed, Konohamaru sinks back into his seat after edging away from the lava that was slowly dripping down the wall.

Hanabi, seeing this, scathingly says, "A dead last like you should know his place. Someone of her stature deserves respect."

Naruto, having flashbacks of Sasuke in the academy, decides to nip this in the bud. Sternly addressing the girl, Naruto says, "Status and titles mean nothing in the shinobi world Hanabi-san. Given the opportunity, even a dead last could become strong enough to topple a prodigy."

Hanabi turns her nose up and arrogantly says, "Humph. Not likely, a dead last like Konohamaru could never defeat me, the prodigy of the Main Branch. He won't amount to anything."

Expression darkening, Naruto says, "You are blinded by your arrogance, just like much of your clan. You say a dead last can't defeat a prodigy, I say you're wrong because I did that very thing. I'm sure you saw my match with Sasuke Uchiha, who was the strongest of my graduating class. The dead last, me, destroyed him completely and utterly because he was blinded by his arrogance at being the last Uchiha and thought he was above everyone."

Still not deterred, Hanabi says, "So what? You are the son of the Yondaime and a jinchuuriki. Of course you were able to beat him."

Growling, Naruto allows a small amount of his chakra to flare as he says, "I just told you that names and titles mean _nothing_. Do not try to demean my accomplishments like that. I worked myself to exhaustion every day to get where I am at. I shed blood, sweat and tears to earn _every bit _of my strength. Not my _father's_ strength, not the _Kyuubi's_ strength, _my _strengthand don't you dare assume anything otherwise."

Walking up and placing a hand on Naruto's arm, Haku gently says, "That is enough Naruto-kun. She is just a child. We need to go anyway. Please calm down."

Reigning his anger, Naruto bows to the class and Iruka in farewell and leaves a final bit of advice.

"Remember this everyone. Names mean nothing on the battlefield, only strength matters there. Your enemy will not hesitate to try and kill you no matter who you are. Arrogance is one of the worst traits a shinobi or kunoichi can have. Each and every one of you is working to become a ninja of this village, a career that is live or die. If you want to live longer, work hard every day to get strong."

Having said his piece, Naruto, with Haku on his arm and Kurotsuchi walking behind him, leave the now silent class to ponder his words as the trio make their way to the Inuzuka compound for the party.

* * *

**That is chapter 12. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Did the meeting turn out OK? Was the lemon enjoyable? Please let me know as this is still my first story and I always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading. The party and other loose ends will be covered in the next chapter. **


	13. Confessions and Inspiration

**Trials of Ice and Fire**

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**Jutsu**_

**"Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Speaking"**

_**'Boss Summon/Tailed Beast Thoughts'**_

**Author Note: **  
First, it appears the last chapter was mostly received well. I've received many compliments on the lemon and the Tsuchikage meeting. I'm very glad they turned out okay. The confrontation at the academy however, was not liked by the majority. The common opinion is that Naruto simply lost his temper with a child and acted very immature. This was not what I was intending it to sound like. I am trying to make it come across as teaching Hanabi a lesson before she turns into another Sasuke. Something similar to that and not simply him acting immature.

It also has been pointed out a few times that Gaara's fight during the Chunin Exams was too short, I have changed it up a bit to where it is longer. I hope that is better for everyone. I also went through the entire story again to try and fix small things here and there. In addition to Gaara's fight, the big changes are the line breaks and the rape scene, which many thought needed to be toned down and I did.

Finally, I'm sorry almost I did not get this out on time. I got started on a story and I just could not put it down. I want to give a shout out to _Yet Again with a Little Extra Help _by **Third Fang**. Story was absolutely hilarious; random chaos, absolute insanity, mind games, etc. This story left me in stitches. It is also the longest I've ever read on the site at over 1 million words. If you were to publish this, I'm sure you could use the money to get that sanity check you mentioned. I felt like I was going insane reading it so I can't imagine how crazy your head is. Worship the Log, beat the Floor and hide the Fluffy. Nice job man.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confessions and Inspiration**

_The Road to the Inuzuka Compound_

The group of three consisting of Naruto, Haku and Kurotsuchi were making their way to the Inuzuka compound for a small party after leaving the Academy. Kurotsuchi, having been watching Naruto and Haku with the former still being quiet after his confrontation, decides to speak up trying to get some answers.

"So Namikaze-san, mind telling me why you practically attacked the chibi Hyuuga earlier? She seemed to really get under your skin."

Naruto looks over to the Iwa nin and hesitates on his answer, wondering how much to tell her. Not wanting to deal with any unwanted questions, he vaguely responds, "She reminds me too much of an old enemy."

Kurotsuchi, not satisfied with the answer, was about to push further but a pointed look and head shake from Haku deters her questions and she decides to drop it.

The rest of the trip passes on in silence before the trio comes to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

_At the Inuzuka Compound_

Walking through the gates of the compound amidst the sounds of barking and howling, the trio is greeted by the Inuzuka clan head and her wolf-dog ninken Kuromaru.

Looking pointedly at Naruto, Tsume asks, "Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, are you here for my pup's little party?"

Bowing in respect to the clan head, Naruto says, "Just Naruto is fine Tsume-sama and yes, I'm here for Kiba's party. He invited me earlier in the day."

Nodding, Tsume replies, "That's fine but what about the girls behind you? I can tell the long haired one is your mate from what Kiba has told me, but I was unaware of the presence of an Iwa nin."

Taking Haku's hand with a smile, Naruto says, "You are correct Tsume-sama. This is Haku-chan, she is my girlfriend."

Smiling gently, Haku bows and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Inuzuka-sama."

Bowing slightly in return, Tsume replies, "The pleasure is mine Haku-san."

Looking to the other woman, Tsume asks, "And you, Iwa nin?"

Stepping forward, she says, "My name is Kurotsuchi and I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. I was interested in learning more about a foreign village and Namikaze-san offered to let me come along to this little gathering."

Realizing he probably should have asked first, Naruto says, "If that is all right with you that is. I realize I should have asked first, but I did not think about it."

Tsume glances to her partner who nods and steps toward Kurotsuchi, who stiffens slightly but does nothing, sniffing her for a bit before turning to Tsume and saying, "She is powerful and smells strongly of earth and fire. I can tell she is wary, but I can sense no ill intent coming from her."

Accepting her ninken's judgment, Tsume waves the three inside saying, "Fine, enjoy the party Naruto-san, Haku-san, Kurotsuchi-san. Kiba and the others are inside the dining area."

The three bow and thank her before going inside to the party.

* * *

_At the Party_

In the dining area, the rookies and their sensei are having fun catching up with each other for the first time since before the Chunin Exams. There was a wide variety of meats and dishes available as well as drinks, both alcoholic and not, being consumed by them all. Kakashi was reading his book and ignoring Gai's attempts to start another "youthful" challenge, with Asuma and Kurenai looking on in amusement. Shikamaru and Neji were playing a game of shogi, Choji was enjoying himself at the buffet and having a barbeque eating contest with Rock Lee. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all talking with each other and Shino, well, he was just standing around.

Kiba, having smelled the strong scent of foxes shortly after Naruto's arrival, is the first to greet the three when they show up.

Greeting his friend with a fist bump, Kiba says, "Hey Naruto! Glad you could make it!"

Returning the gesture, Naruto says, "Wouldn't miss it Kiba. It's been a long time since we've all been together like this."

Turning around Kiba loudly announces to everyone, "Hey everyone! Naruto is here!"

Everyone turns at Kiba's announcement and happily greets the blonde ninja with the exception of Sakura, who looks rather sad, Hinata, who notices her crush holding hands with Haku and seems to be on the verge of tears and the Jonin, who stiffen upon seeing the Iwa nin.

Most of the group starts converging on Naruto but Rock Lee, in his excitement at seeing his friend, rushes forward past them all and says, "Greetings Naruto-kun! Your flames of youth are burning brightly as always my youthful friend!"

Ignoring Kurotsuchi's horrified look and Haku tightening her grip on his hand in surprise at Lee's strange appearance, Naruto smiles and says, "Hey Lee, I suppose it is. I see your out of your casts now. How is your training coming along?"

Giving a nice guy pose complete with sparkling teeth that somehow reflect the sunlight when they are indoors, he enthusiastically says, "Yosh! Thanks to Hokage-sama I am perfectly recovered and I am now training my flames of youth to burn even brighter in a dazzling display of youthfulness!"

Gai, who somehow appears next to Lee when he was across the room a second ago, loudly proclaims, "Yes my most youthful student! Your flames of youth are shining brightly once more and soon, you will follow your youthful teammates in becoming Chunin! If you don't do that, I will run a hundred laps around Konoha on my hands while balancing a boulder on my feet!"

As everyone slowly backs away, Lee loudly says, "Yosh! If I do not become Chunin soon, I will join you only I will run two hundred laps!"

To everyone's horror, Gai embraces his student crying anime tears and says, "Oh Lee, you are the epitome of youthfulness!"

Also crying anime tears, Lee returns the embrace with the dreaded sunset genjutsu of youth forming, complete with crashing waves and a sunset, shouting, "Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

WHAM!

Before things can get any worse, the "youthful duo" are knocked out by a huge hammer courtesy of Tenten, who proceeds to grab the two by an ankle and drag them off somewhere while muttering something along the lines of "third time today" and "thought I would get away from this after I got promoted" as everyone watching sweat-drops at the sight.

Kurotsuchi, utterly confused at the sight, asks, "Please tell me you Konoha nin don't deal with that all the time. I mean, that can't be normal. Right?"

The group mostly slumps over in depression with many saying "unfortunately yes".

Ino, having noticed the opportunity for some gossip, asks, "So Naruto, are these your girlfriends? I have to say you have some good taste even though they are from Kiri and Iwa if their hitai-ate are any indication. None of the Konoha girls good enough for you or did Tsunade-sama put you in an arranged marriage?"

Most perk up at this and want to hear his answer. Ignoring Haku's beaming face and Kurotsuchi's indignant look, Naruto says, "Sorry Ino, but it's just Haku-chan who is my girlfriend. Kurotsuchi here is just along for the ride. Also, no I'm not in an arranged marriage either. No offense to any of the girls here in the village, but I've been in love with Haku for a long time, she just happens to be from Kiri."

After the mandatory greetings are finished most of room decides to talk to Kurotsuchi as it is not often that Konoha and Iwa can get together in a peaceful environment. Most of the questions were about life in Iwa, how it was different from Konoha, what she did in the village, the Tsuchikage being her grandfather and things like that. Kurotsuchi, rather surprised at how easily she is accepted into the group, answers their questions and starts asking her own, which are all answered and pretty soon they are all talking like old friends.

After having fun with the Konoha nin for an hour or so, Kurotsuchi decides to head out as she was still pretty tired from her travelling. After sincerely thanking them and expressing interest in seeing them again, she leaves the party to many goodbyes and promises to see her before she goes back to her village. Naruto, seeing as how he escorted her to the party, offers to take her back to the hotel where the Iwa delegation is staying at. She accepts and after saying he'd be back, leaves with Kurotsuchi.

* * *

_With Kurotsuchi at the Hotel_

Having arrived at the hotel a few minutes later through a shunshin, Naruto and Kurotsuchi say their goodbyes.

Smiling genuinely at Naruto, Kurotsuchi says, "I greatly enjoyed my time with your friends Naruto-san. I thank you for allowing me to accompany you."

Naruto sheepishly scratches his head and says, "It was no problem Kurotsuchi-san. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I have to get back to the party now so I'm going to say goodnight."

Nodding, Kurotsuchi says goodnight as Naruto disappears in another shunshin back to the Inuzuka compound. Walking into the living room of her hotel, she notices the Tsuchikage waiting for her.

Greeting his granddaughter, Onoki says, "I'm glad you made it back. Did you enjoy your time with the Konoha nin?"

Nodding, Kurotsuchi responds, "Yes I did. I learned much about Konoha and Naruto-san's friends in general. I must admit I was surprised though, when Naruto-san said a party with his friends, I did not expect the heirs and heiresses of all the major clans here."

Raising his eyebrows to show his surprise, Onoki says, "That was unexpected. Who all was there?"

Thinking back, she answers, "Let's see, there was Shino Aburame, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka of all the major clans. There was also Tenten Higurashi, Sakura Haruno and *shudders* Rock Lee."

Noticing her reaction, Onoki asks, "Is something wrong with the Lee character?"

Looking vaguely sickened, Kurotsuchi asks, "You know Maito Gai and his, err, huge eyebrows, unique fashion sense and attitude? If I did not know better, I'd say Rock Lee was his son, or clone. But he looks just like him down to the huge eyebrows and screams about youth."

Paling at the thought, Onoki says in sympathy, "I'm so sorry."

Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts, Kurotsuchi continues, "Other than them, the Jonin sensei of the group were there as well. They were Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake. Also, I met a Kiri nin named Haku who turned out to be Naruto-san's girlfriend."

Nodding at the information, Onoki asks, "What was your impression of the group and your experiences with them?"

Thoughtfully, Kurotsuchi says, "They were wary of me at first, especially the Jonin, but eventually they opened up and pretty soon we were talking about anything and everything. They are a tight-knit group and very close to each other."

Onoki asks, "Did you find anything of note?"

Shaking her head, Kurotsuchi says, "I learned enough to get a picture of their basic strengths and weaknesses, but only vague details and nothing very concrete. The only real thing I noticed was that the Nara kid was incredibly smart. Like, genius smart. Each time I tried to subtly probe for details, the Nara was always there to just as subtly steer me away from them. I did not want to arouse any suspicion so I decided to let it go."

Filing that away, Onoki then asks, "What about this Haku? You said she was the Namikaze's girlfriend."

Nodding, she says, "I have never seen two people so connected before. Naruto-san seems to love her immensely, just as she does him. All I learned was that she is as strong as a mid-level Jonin, met Naruto-san on a mission and that she was a survivor of the bloodline purges in Kirigakure. I was unable to gain any details as she was rather adamant about not talking about it. I could tell she was guarded against me even though she gave the impression of being relaxed and never gave me any important information. I won't say she is as smart as the Nara, but she is definitely up there. We might be able to use her as leverage but it would be difficult."

After making a mental note to find more information about her, Onoki says, "These Konoha nin are very smart. While appearing accommodating to us, they are also subtly blocking us from gaining anything useful in a way that seems like genuine kindness. It is quite frustrating. I had hoped we might be able to gain something useful on the Namikaze while we were here so we might level the playing field a bit if the time comes, but we only found enough for a small piece of the picture."

Smirking, Kurotsuchi says, "So they are basically killing us with kindness. That is rather amusing."

Looking curious, she continues, "So are we going to do anything about the Namikaze?"

Shaking his head, Onoki says, "We will keep an eye out of course, but I personally do not see any danger to Iwa so long as we do not do anything rash. We will play along with them for now and report back to Iwagakure with our findings."

Unable to help herself, Kurotsuchi feels relief that no harm would come to Naruto or his friends. She ponders this as she lays in bed to go to sleep.

* * *

_Back at the Party_

Having returned earlier, Naruto noticed that his girlfriend was talking with all the kunoichi of the group and having some fun. So he decided to go talk with the other guys and catch up with them. After talking for a while with all of them about how they've been doing since the Chunin Exams, his friends start asking him questions.

While eating his chips, Choji asks, "How is being a *munch* Jonin treating you?"

Shrugging, Naruto responds, "Nothing too bad. Just been training a lot."

Neji, curious about his training, asks, "What have you been working on?"

Turning to Neji, he responds, "I'm focusing on my sealing and kenjutsu right now as well as my father's techniques."

Impressed noises sound out before Shikamaru asks, "It's troublesome, but now that you mention it, what's it like being the son of the Yondaime?"

Looking thoughtful, Naruto responds, "It was strange at first, but I've mostly got used to it. I'm still me, it's just the village and council are giving me more respect now."

The questions kept coming for several minutes as Naruto answered them all. It was Kiba who brought up Haku first.

Curious, Kiba says, "So Naruto, tell us about your mate, Haku you said her name was."

Naruto looks over at his girlfriend who was currently smiling and laughing with the other girls with a smile on his face and says, "She is amazing Kiba. Haku-chan is very kind and beautiful and she understands me on a level that I still have trouble realizing sometimes. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Suddenly catching what Kiba called Haku, he testily says, "And quit calling her my mate Kiba."

Grinning even wider, Kiba elbows Naruto and says, "Why not? You two already have-"

Covering his mouth, Naruto says, "If you finish that sentence I'll hide catnip in your room and release Tora in the Inuzuka compound again."

Kiba pales and nods while Shikamaru says, "Troublesome blondes."

Choji, not really understanding, asks, "What does Kiba mean Naruto?"

Naruto blushes and mumbles something that nobody hears. It is Shino however, who speaks up saying, "From the amount of pheromones I've detected between Naruto-san and Haku-san, logic dictates Kiba is referring to Naruto-san's sexual relations with Haku-san."

The group, with the exception of Shino and Kiba have light blushes at this statement while Naruto looks like he wants to use a raiton jutsu on the Aburame. Kiba is laughing at Naruto while Choji is choking on his chips with Shikamaru pounding his back and saying how the whole situation is troublesome. It is Neji however, who realize the implications of this and shoots a quick glance at Hinata that is not missed by Shikamaru.

_'I hope Hinata-sama does not get too upset.'_

_'So troublesome, it looks like Naruto is still oblivious to Hinata's feelings.'_

Quickly changing the subject, Rock Lee decides to ask Naruto about the details of his training which Naruto is more than happy to talk about.

* * *

_With the Girls_

While the boys have been talking, the girls have been getting to know each other and mercilessly grilling Haku for information on her relationship with Naruto. It was after several questions and much wooing about how romantic it all was that Ino asks, "So Haku, how far have you gone with the blonde knucklehead?"

Tenten, having returned from maiming Gai and Lee after Naruto left with Kurotsuchi, says, "Ino! That's not the kind of thing to ask."

Waving it off, Ino laughs and says, "Don't worry Tenten it's just us girls here. Besides it's not like they have gone all the way. Right Haku?"

Haku simply blushes bright red and looks away sheepishly.

Flabbergasted looks growing on the girls faces as Ino asks, "Wait, you mean you have…"

Seeing Haku give the smallest of nods, Hinata faints, Sakura blushes and looks away, Tenten's mouth is opening and closing repeatedly and Ino gets a gleam in her eye that makes Haku very nervous.

Tenten, finally finding words, exclaims, "I can't believe it! You had _sex _with _Naruto_?"

Ino, after getting over her surprise, asks in rapid succession, "When did this happen? Was it any good? Did it hurt at all? How big is he? Did he last long?"

Haku, still blushing, says, "Ino-san, I'd prefer not-"

Shaking her head, Ino interrupts, "Nonsense. I want to know. Come on tell us, I want details."

The other two, while not admitting it out loud, were also wanting details and let Ino press the embarrassed girl before she finally gave in.

Holding her hands in surrender, Haku says, "All right, all right I'll tell you. Just be quiet and don't let everyone in the village know. It's embarrassing enough to talk about."

Sighing, she starts, "First off, it was a wonderful experience. Naruto is a very sweet and patient lover. I was the one who made the first move though. He never once pushed me and always took my pleasure over his own…"

The girls, including Hinata who had regained consciousness, listened as Haku described her first time with Naruto with love and adoration evident in every detail. She described how she started out by kissing him and how he was hesitant and always made sure that she was okay with moving further before he did, how he gently fondled her and she did the same, how she went down on him and how much he enjoyed it, how Naruto decided to return the favor and do the same to her and how she finally gave herself to him and what they felt as they were connected.

By the end of the tale the girls were simply awestruck and had many different thoughts. Ino was thinking how romantic the tale was, Tenten was wondering if she and Neji would have the same when they got to that point, Sakura was confused but still happy for the girl and Hinata, well, she was sad but had resigned herself to knowing she would never have Naruto and had some tears running down her face.

Haku, noticing this, asks, "Is something wrong Hinata?"

The other girls snapped out of their thoughts at this and realized how much Hinata had to be hurting at this. Seeing the crushed look from Hinata and the quick glances from the other girls to her then Hinata and then Naruto, Haku quickly put the pieces together.

Looking at the distraught girl, Haku says in more of a statement than a question, "You loved him didn't you."

Seeing her nod, Haku sadly says, "I'm sorry Hinata-san. I did not know how you felt."

Shaking her head sadly, Hinata wipes her tears and says, "Th-that is a-all right Haku-san. I had hoped that N-Naruto-kun would n-notice my f-feelings but I realized th-that his heart belongs to y-you a while ago. I simply held out the h-hope that maybe…"

Letting her statement trail off, she gives Haku a teary smile and says, "I can s-see how m-much you two l-love each other. I didn't w-want to believe it, but I knew th-that I would never b-be able to give him what he w-wanted. Just please t-take care of him and be h-happy together."

Haku involuntarily looks to her boyfriend at the end of this statement and notices that he as well as Kiba were looking at Hinata with sadness. Catching her eye, Naruto simply reaches up and taps his ear and Haku suddenly remembers Naruto's advanced hearing. Seeing the surprise on Haku's face, the other girls, including Hinata, follow her gaze and notice what was happening and realize the same thing that Haku had.

Seeing Hinata's blush and then pale in rapid succession, Haku sighs and motions Naruto over so he can talk to the girl. As he makes his way over, Haku says to Hinata, "Talk to him. This is a good time to get it all out now."

Hinata, seeing it's all out in the open now, nods and walks to a secluded area in the compound with Naruto in tow. This does not go unnoticed by the rest of room as most look to Haku in confusion.

Seeing the two gone, she simply says, "Naruto knows about Hinata and now they need to talk."

They all nod in realization and some sadness while Haku begins to speak with Kiba.

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto was incredibly nervous and mentally ranting as he followed Hinata.

_'I can't believe I never noticed. Sure, Hinata is my friend and all but I never knew she liked me like that. Man, she looks so sad. What am I going to do about this? She is a little weird but she is a good friend. I don't like her like that though, I already love Haku. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-'_

_**'Great Kami, cease your incessant ranting Kit! I'm trying to sleep in here!'**_

_'Quiet Kurama can't you see I'm in the middle of a meltdown here?'_

_**'Of course I can and I'm telling you to be quiet! You already have your mate so panicking over this ridiculous situation is pointless! Now quit ranting about your lack of intelligence and deal with this so I can get back to sleep!'**_

_'Fine, just go do whatever you do in there and let me deal with this.'_

Naruto can hear some grumbling from the fox as he carefully schools his expression when Hinata finally stops and turns to face him.

Timidly poking her index fingers together, Hinata nervously asks, "H-how m-m-much d-d-did you h-hear?"

Sighing, Naruto says, "I heard enough."

Blushing and trying to retreat into her coat, Hinata stutters, "S-so w-what n-n-now? Y-you know m-my f-feelings b-but you a-already h-have Haku."

Sitting down on the grass and motioning her to sit next to him, Naruto says, "Why don't you tell me everything and then we'll see where to go from there."

Preparing herself as she sits next to him, Hinata takes a deep breath and begins, "I g-guess it s-started at the A-academy. You k-know I'm the H-Hyuuga heiress a-and that i-is a lot of r-responsibility. What you d-don't know i-is that I-I'm seen as too w-weak and t-timid by a majority of m-my clan. I a-always tried m-my h-hardest but it w-was never enough f-for them. I w-was then enrolled i-in the Academy in o-order to m-make me s-stronger so I m-might bring h-honor to the Hyuuga clan i-in a-another way."

Slowly gaining confidence as her tale goes on her stuttering starts to lessen as she speaks firmer.

Looking at Naruto with a small smile, she continues, "That was w-when I met you. You were a-always happy and s-smiling, saying you would n-never give up. You always t-tried your hardest t-to succeed even though y-you were always put down. You i-inspired me by n-never giving up n-no matter what happened. W-when I felt like I was going to f-fail, I thought of you and that g-gave me strength to k-keep going. You w-were like a b-beacon guiding my way. I s-suppose that is when I started having f-feelings for you."

Pausing while he pondered how to say this delicately, Naruto slowly says, "While I am flattered that you hold me in such high regard Hinata, what you saw in the Academy was a mask. It wasn't the real me."

Looking confused, Hinata asks, "W-what do you m-mean?"

Looking fairly saddened, Naruto says, "I mean that I was not really happy and smiling all the time. It was all fake to hide what I was really feeling. You know I'm the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and I've lived a life of pain and suffering because of it."

Looking dejected, Hinata asks, "So a-all that y-you s-said…?"

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly says, "Most of what I said was true Hinata. I don't believe in giving up, I always worked hard and tried my hardest to be the best. That was all true. It was my happiness that I was faking."

Nodding in understanding, Hinata then asks, "Where d-does Haku come in?"

Smiling, Naruto responds, "She is the one who saved me from my darkness. She brought me out of the pit of despair and loneliness I was in and showed me the light of the world. She taught me the meaning of true strength and set me on the path I'm on now."

Looking curious and wanting to understand, Hinata asks, "What d-did she teach you?"

Giving a gentle smile, he responds, "Haku told me 'I believe that true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. When you find something truly precious, you do everything you can to protect it. Only then can you become truly strong.' Those words really struck me. She showed me that I don't need everyone to like me in order to be happy, I just needed a few people precious to me that I can strive to protect."

Taking a breath, Naruto continues, "I hope that you might be able to do the same thing. You may look to me for your strength but that is not something that will sustain you. You have to find your own strength, your own precious person to protect and not rely on me Hinata. You may think you are weak, but I say you are wrong. You are a gentle, kind and loving person, you don't like violence and so many other things that this dark world needs."

Standing up, Naruto says, "I hope that you can think on what I've said Hinata. You have the potential to be a great kunoichi of the village. You just have to find your inner strength."

After placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Naruto then leaves to let Hinata ponder his words. Walking back inside, he finds Kiba, Shino and Kurenai there waiting for him.

Looking at the three, Naruto says, "I suppose you were listening."

The they nod and Naruto continues, "She is outside thinking if you want to talk to her. I hope I was able to help her and I'm sorry I had to put her through so much pain."

Kiba nods and goes outside while Shino and Kurenai follow Naruto back to the party.

Smiling at Naruto, Kurenai says, "I thank you for talking with Hinata, Naruto. I must say that I'm impressed with all that you said as well."

Shino nods in agreement as Naruto responds, "I just told her the truth Kurenai-sensei. I am wondering why it's Kiba talking to her and not you though."

Shino then speaks up, saying, "Much like you did not notice Hinata-san's attraction towards yourself, ironically, Hinata-san has not noticed Kiba-san's attraction to her."

Nodding, Kurenai continues, "Shino is correct in what he says. Kiba has always like Hinata very much, but he cared enough for her to not interfere while she vied for your own affections. I think now that you have "released your claim on her" so to speak, he is going to move in an attempt to reveal his feelings."

Smiling, Naruto says, "Well I wish him luck then. Hinata can definitely use someone right now. No matter how gentle I tried to be, I have no doubt I shattered her world. Having Kiba by her side will definitely help her come out of this stronger."

Shino comments as they re-enter the party, "I agree. Right now Hinata-san is at a crossroads. This experience will either shatter her beyond repair or allow her to remake herself into something better. Kiba-san is extremely loyal to Hinata-san like he would be to any member of his own clan. He will do his best to make sure Hinata-san comes out of this for the better."

* * *

_Back at the Party_

After separating from Kurenai and Shino, Naruto notices Haku is currently talking to Sakura, his old teammate. Realizing he should probably talk to her, Naruto makes his way over and sits down next to Haku.

Sakura quiets as Naruto sits down and Haku, after giving her boyfriend a quick peck asks, "Did everything go okay with Hinata-san?"

Nodding as Naruto holds Haku's hand in his own, he responds, "As well as could be expected I guess. Kiba is out there talking with her right now."

Seeing a twinkle in Haku's eye as well as a knowing smile, Naruto asks, "You would not have anything to do with Kiba acting on his own feelings towards Hinata now would you?"

Seeing her smile widen, Naruto says, "I thought so. I'm glad you convinced him to talk to her. I'm sure it will help her more than anything she could do on her own."

Sakura, while hesitant but still curious asks Haku, "Weren't you worried about Naruto possibly…?"

A shake of her head was Sakura's answer as Naruto somewhat stiffly says, "Sakura-san, while Hinata is a good friend, there is absolutely no way I would do anything to risk my own relationship with Haku-chan. We both love and trust each other very much and nothing will be able to come between us."

Sighing sadly at his attitude, Sakura says, "I can see you're still mad at me."

Shaking his head, Naruto says, "Sakura, while you may have treated me terribly during our time on Team 7, I can still allow myself to forgive you."

Giving Naruto a small smile, she asks, "So do you want to start over then?"

Shrugging, Naruto says, "Why not? Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and you are…?"

She smiles and playfully hits Naruto on the head and says, "Not like that you baka. I was being serious."

After some chuckling on Haku's part, Naruto says, "Fine then. I suppose I can be serious then. Just don't call me a baka anymore unless I really deserve it."

Nodding, Sakura asks, "So, friends?"

Naruto responds, "If you can prove that you have really changed then yes."

Shrugging, Sakura says, "That was more than I could ask for or deserve. I've got four and a half years of abuse to make up for, I understand if you are cautious."

Looking saddened, she adds, "Even more if you count my family in as well."

Sighing, Naruto says, "You're talking about what your mother did to me aren't you."

Haku stiffens slightly but that goes unnoticed by Sakura as she has a few tears well up, "I still can't believe what she did to you. What she expected me to do."

Looking serious, Naruto solemnly asks, "Did you really not know? I would think she would have bragged about it to someone."

Shaking her head, Sakura replies, "She never said it outright, but now that I look back, she dropped several hints that I never caught."

Still serious, Naruto asks, "Do you blame me for what happened to her?"

Sakura pauses and seems to think about it very hard before saying, "No, I don't. Kaa-san may have been the woman who gave birth to me, but she never really treated me like a daughter. Of course, I did not realize it, but the execution really opened my eyes and after I got passed the initial denial and disbelief, I started looking back on my life and what I remember of her."

Tears start to fall as she finishes, "Looking back, I realized that she was simply using me as another tool for power. Me, her own daughter. I was disgusted with her but I was loathing myself. My actions during the academy and my time as a genin were disgraceful. I've been working very hard to turn over a new leaf, but it's been very difficult. After my mother died I was left with nothing."

Haku and Naruto both have sad expressions as Haku asks, "How have you been doing since your mother died then?"

Giving a small smile, she responds, "It was difficult until I started living with Ino and her family. I had no money and my house and most of my possessions were destroyed when it was burnt down. Of course, that was after anything of value was taken as compensation for various other things that my mother did."

Looking shocked, Naruto asks, "Your house burnt down? Why?"

Looking resigned, Sakura replies, "My mother made a lot of enemies Naruto, she was despised by pretty much everyone she ever met. Believe it or not, what she did to you while it was horrible, was only one thing on a long list of reasons that people despised her for. I think after she was killed, many still weren't satisfied and wanted to erase every trace of her existence."

Growing concerned, Naruto asks, "What about you? Did they do anything?"

Hesitantly, she nods and says, "It wasn't much at first; some glares, insults, dirty looks. But it got worse over as time went on. Pretty soon I was refused service at businesses and overcharged at others, some people threw some stuff at me and…"

Sakura trails off as she notices Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously and he says, "They are turning you into me. Now that I'm no longer the villain, they need someone to blame for all their troubles."

Looking Sakura dead in the eyes, he asks, "Did they hurt you?"

Sakura is confused until she realizes what Naruto is implying and hastily says, "No nothing like that. I know you had drunks and mobs attack you but it never got that far before I was taken in by Ino and her clan."

Naruto and Haku both visibly relax at that. Relieved, Naruto says, "That's good then. Don't get me wrong, the way they are treating you is bad, but I'm just glad it never got too far like it did with me."

Smiling, Sakura looks at Ino who was currently berating Choji for eating too much as he complained about his stomach and says, "It's all thanks to Ino for helping me. Things would be much worse if it wasn't. I'm very glad I got my best friend back."

It was at this point Naruto's bottomless pit, I mean, his stomach made its lack of sustenance known to the trio in the form of a loud grumbling that drew a look of surprise from Sakura and Haku.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto rubs the back of his head and gets up, saying, "I suppose I better get some food. With all that's happened today I forgot I have not eaten since my meeting earlier."

The two get up chuckling as Sakura goes to talk to Ino and Haku follows her boyfriend to the dining area. It is after the two go and eat their food when they hear a familiar voice say, "Yo."

Turning around they see Kakashi give his signature eye-smile with his little orange book open in his hand with the other hand up in a wave.

Nodding in greeting, Naruto says, "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how are things with you?"

Shrugging, he responds, "I suppose things have been all right. Would have been better if my former student decided to check in on his sensei a little more often than he has."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto laughs nervously and says, "Hehe, sorry Kakashi-sensei. I've been busy lately."

Nodding, Kakashi says, "I suppose I can understand that."

Looking at Haku, he continues, "Especially now that I hear someone has a new girlfriend. It's been a while Haku. How have you been?"

Smiling, Haku says, "It has been some time Kakashi-san. I've been doing very well lately."

Taking her boyfriends hand, she adds, "Especially now that I'm with the one I love."

Eye-smiling again, Kakashi says, "Ah yes, about that. I have something for you two."

Reaching into his pouch, Kakashi pulls out a second Icha-Icha book and gives it to Naruto who has a rather indignant look on his face.

Nodding, "I'm sure this will come in handy for your _additional training _together, especially since you've got a head start in that department."

The two blush and Naruto asks in an exasperated voice, "Does everyone know what me and Haku do together when we are alone?"

Eye-smiling, Kakashi taps his nose and says, "Not that I'm aware of but you should know the Inuzuka are not the only ones with good noses."

Looking confused, Naruto asks, "So wait, you didn't know before the party? Then why did you bring an extra Icha-Icha book to give to me?"

Bringing his hand under his chin in a serious pose, Kakashi says, "I always keep a spare just in case I find the opportunity to show someone the wonders of Icha-Icha. Have fun you two."

Naruto and Haku can only stare blankly at Kakashi as he walks off with a eye-smile. They then look at each other, then the book in Naruto's hand, then back to Kakashi and sweat-drop.

Shaking his head Naruto says, "I don't know why I'm surprised. Kakashi-sensei is a walking advertisement for these books. Of course he would have a spare copy."

Looking around and seeing nobody watching them, Haku takes the book and puts it in her own pouch earning a quizzical look from her boyfriend.

Leaning up to whisper in his ear, Haku says in a seductive voice, "No sense in wasting it. We might be able to try a few things."

The way she said that causes Naruto to get a small nosebleed as he blushes and sputters at his girlfriend's boldness while she winks and smiles at him.

Pressing herself against him so as to further entice him, she wipes the blood from his nose and says, "Thinking perverted thoughts Nar-u-to-kun?"

Unknown to Naruto a certain fox was watching this in great amusement as he thinks to himself,

_**'Hahaha. I like this vixen. Not afraid to take what she wants.'**_

Deciding to have a little fun with his jailor he pushes a large amount pheromones through Naruto, causing his body to react in accordance to Haku's actions.

Unaware of the foxes machinations, Naruto's mind starts clouding over as he brings Haku into a searing kiss, forgetting that someone could walk in at any time. Haku's own body starts reacting to the pheromones Naruto was putting out as she returned the kiss with vigor, gently leading Naruto to a dark corner of the room.

* * *

_With the Others_

Kiba, having said goodbye to Hinata as she left with Kurenai, entered the room and started looking around for Naruto. Not seeing him, he starts sniffing for the scent of foxes and catches a peculiar whiff. Wanting to confirm his guess, he asks, "Hey Neji, mind looking around and telling me where Naruto and his girlfriend went?"

Neji, looking up from his conversation with his own girlfriend Tenten, nods then activates his Byakugan and almost immediately blushes and quickly deactivates it. Tenten notices this reaction and asks, "Neji, is something wrong? Did you find them?"

Nodding and still blushing, Neji says, "It appears Naruto-san and Haku-san are in the dining area but they are currently, well, indisposed."

Tenten is confused as Kiba laughs and says, "I thought so. The amount of pheromones those two are putting out is unreal."

The room finally gets what Kiba is hinting to various reactions. Choji, Tenten and Sakura blush, Ino and Kakashi both start giggling perversely, Asuma nearly swallows his cigarette and starts coughing furiously, Shikamaru says "troublesome blondes and their hormones" and Shino's eyebrows arch in surprise.

Kiba, grinning, asks, "So who wants to go embarrass the blonde knucklehead?"

Immediately Kakashi and Ino raise their hands. Pulling out a camera and looking to Sakura, she says, "Come on forehead, this is prime blackmail material opportunity."

* * *

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto is completely oblivious to his surroundings as he brings his hands down to Haku's rear and pulls her close so as to allow himself to rub against her, allowing the heat to rise between them as they continue to grind their pelvis' against each other.

"Having fun in my house Naruto?"

The two jump apart in comedic fashion when they hear Kiba's voice and look to see, much to their embarrassment, Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Kakashi all watching them. Kiba and Ino with mischievous grins, Kakashi giggling perversely and Sakura blushing at seeing Naruto's hardness tenting his pants. Much to their further embarrassment, Ino was holding a camera.

Pouting slightly, Ino says, "Aww Kiba, why did you have to interrupt them? I only got a few blackmail shots. Besides, that was hot."

Naruto and Haku both blush and sputter, trying to come up with some sort of explanation and pretty soon the four burst into laughter at the couple's expense.

Still laughing, Kiba forces out, "If *laughing* you're going to *laugh* mate with each other, *laugh* at least make sure you *laugh* aren't somewhere public. I mean *laugh* the amount of pheromones you two are putting out *laugh* is enough for every Inuzuka in the compound to detect *laughing*."

Naruto and Haku look rather sheepish at this as Ino looks down at Naruto's pants and says, "Well, at least someone's _paying attention_."

The four laugh even more as Naruto follows their gaze and realizes he is pretty much doing nothing to hide the tent in his pants. Taking pity on her boyfriend's situation, Haku moves to stand in front of Naruto, blocking the view.

Haku, feeling her still incoherent boyfriend poking her, blushes and quickly says, "I think Naruto-kun and I need to, um, go somewhere and, um…"

Knowing looks from the four as Kiba says, "Ah just go take your boyfriend before you go and really do it in my house."

Getting one final dig in before the two vanish, Kakashi calls out, "Be sure to use my gift! Page 48 has some interesting things you might try!"

Laughing at the couple as they vanish in a shunshin, the group of four then head back to the party. It is then Ino attempted to offer copies of the incriminating pictures to the remaining occupants, but not having much luck.

Completely bewildered, Ino says, "Come on you guys! Don't you want to have something over Naruto? I mean come on, it does not get much better than this."

It is Shikamaru who then reminds Ino of the reality of what she just did. Sighing, he says, "Troublesome blonde, do you really want to try and _blackmail _the _prankster king_ of Konoha? There is no way I'm going to be caught in a revenge prank after he finds out you have those pictures."

The entire room pales as they remember their own experiences being victims of Naruto's pranks. Ino, fully realizing the gravity of what she just unleashed, makes a mental note to return the pictures as soon as she possibly can.

* * *

_The Senju Compound_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were both enjoying their drinks when all of the sudden a dazed Naruto and heavily blushing Haku appears and rushes by with a quick greeting towards the bedrooms.

Jiraiya giggles perversely and says, "Someone's going to get laid again."

Tsunade simply watches this with a blank look and pours herself another drink.

* * *

**That is the end. Sorry it's a little short of the 10k word mark, but I ran out of ideas and I did not want to add another lemon so soon after the first. This is the last chapter I will be able to release before college starts up. I have to say though, making up new material is incredibly hard. I almost did not get this finished in time. **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter as always. I hope to have the next chapter done fairly soon, but right now this story is going to have to go on the backburner when college starts up again. So if I miss my one chapter a week deadline, it's because I'm busy with college. Any more than two or three weeks, I will be sure to post a notice of hiatus. But that is not likely.**

***Credit to Deathmvp for his idea about what to do with Sakura. I know it is not how I originally said I would use it, but plans change and the basis is still the same. Thanks for your help.***

**NOTE: 8/24/2013 11:36 AM - I wanted to let you all know I'm not going to be able to make my deadline this week and probably the next several weeks. I've only been back in college for a week and it's already busy as hell. I have not had hardly any time for myself this week and unfortunately, it looks to be that way for a while. So, as I promised, I'm letting everyone know this story is going on the back burner until things settle down. I do not plan on abandoning my story. I just need time to get acclimated to the college scene again. I'm very sorry about this everyone. I feel like a terrible person for doing this to you all, but real life interferes a lot.**

**NOTE2: 8/30/2013 3:44 PM - Near the end of week 2 of college and things are still completely crazy. I've got several ideas and things to write, just I have had no time to mess with it. So, until I find time, this story is on hiatus. I'm so very sorry. **


End file.
